Como Sea!
by Zoe.Looper
Summary: Como sea! La Historia de crepúsculo con un detalle inesperado que Bella olvido Mencionar... ¿Un hermano? Si, llega Ian a Forks para complicar las cosas y ¿La historia ahora tendra su mismo final? ¿O este detalle cambiara completamente sus destinos?
1. Cap1 Fuera de aquí

Los personajes y parte de la historia pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer, pero Ian es SOLO mio :P..

**Como sea!**

Era uno de eso días nublados que comúnmente se acostumbraba a ver en Forks, pero para mi el sol brillaba mas que nunca bajo esas nubes. Era el primer o el segundo día, en verdad no pensaba en eso, que llegaba al Instituto de Forks con mi reciente novio vampiro y estaba tan feliz de estar a su lado, que ni las miradas curiosas, de todo el instituto, me molestaban. Aunque odiaba alejarme de él, el glorioso Edward Cullen, tuve que hacerlo para ir a mis clases esperando a que llegue la hora de ir a la cafetería y cuando llego, mi buen animo cayo en picada cuando entre por las puertas de esta, a pesar de tener a mi lado a Edward, me precipite en la puerta quedándome paralizada viendo a un extremo de la cafetería.

Cap 1 **"fuera de aquí"**

-¿Qué sucede Bella? – me pregunto Edward algo confundido.

No sabia que decir, mi mente iba procesando muy lentamente lo que veia y no quería dar crédito a mis ojos.

-No, no puede ser- susurre nerviosa.

Edward me miraba fijamente esperando una explicación mientras fruncía el seño, seguramente frustrado de no poder leer mi mente, como siempre.

- Nada, nada- respondí apresurada a la pregunta anterior de Edward- hoy, hoy no tengo hambre, vamos- dije en una especie de tartamudeo.

- Como tú quieras Bella, sentémonos por allí- dijo empezando a caminar y yo lo retuve tomando su brazo.

- No, no, fuera de la cafetería, vamos- dije desesperada.

-¿que te sucede Bella?- volvió a preguntar Edward aun mas preocupado

- ¡No!- contuve un grito- se esta acercando… Vamos Edward- dije casi empujándole- Oh no demasiado tarde- susurre rendida.

- ¡Hola hermanita!... – dijo aquella voz que no quería oír.

- ¿Hermanita?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa, seguramente inspeccionando a fondo la mente de Ian.

Ese momento hundió hasta el fondo lo que yo podía pensar de un día perfecto.

Ian, mi hermano, estaba delante mío con una sonrisa, por mas que había intentado borrar su existencia de mi mente en cuanto me mude a Forks con Charlie, dejándolo en Phoenix con Renee y Phil, aun así, el estaba parado frente ami, con su pelo del mismo color que el mío revuelto, su tez un poco mas bronceada que mi tono de piel, pero aun algo pálida para alguien que ha estado todo su vida bajo el radiante sol de Phoenix y sus ojos verdes, que siempre me habían echo pensar de que parte de la familia los había heredado, incluso hubiera sido capaz de sugerir que lo habían adoptado si no hubiera visto a Renee embarazada.

Tenia que admitirlo nos parecíamos en algunos pequeños detalles a pesar de cuanto me oponía a aceptar que el fuera mi hermano, por que por mas de que me hallan repetido varias veces frases como "a la familia hay que amarla incondicionalmente" o "a la familia no se la elige" yo no lo deseaba como parte de mi vida. Le quiero, he aprendido a hacerlo, pero no lo suficiente como para soportarlo y menos que Edward conociera su existencia, con lo mucho que me había esforzado de que no lo descubriera y agradeciendo, como por muchas otras cosas, de que el no me pudiera leer la mente.

- Hola… Ian- masculle sin ánimo.

- Hola, me presento, soy Edward Cullen el n…

- ¡Amigo!- le interrumpí- Si, amigo mío, mi amigo…

- Claro, yo soy Ian, hermano de Bells y por tu cara de sorpresa, a que ni sabias que yo existía, no te preocupes, me sucede a menudo.

- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- dije sin tratar de ocultar mi desagrado- se supone que estarías con mamá y Phil.

-Si hermanita!... pero el beisball no es lo mío, me lesione la muñeca 2 veces tratando de batear.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, no hay dos sin tres… Así que ¿Por qué no te vas yendo?

- Al parecer necesitan un momento a solas entre hermanos, así que los dejare solos- dijo Edward soltando una risita irónica.

- Voy enseguida- le respondí mientras se alejaba- ¿Papá sabe que estas aquí?

- No, le quiero dar una sorpresa, de modo que espero que no se lo cuentes hermanita-

-Claro, que se lo diré-

- No, no lo harás- dijo Ian con un tono desafiante.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – dije enarcando una ceja.

- No te atreverías hermanita…-

- Pruébame…- poco a poco había ido sacando el teléfono celular del bolsillo trasero de pantalón, presione la sigla 5 y…

- Hola Bella ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Charlie del otro lado de la línea.

- Adivina ¿Quién esta a mi lado ahora?-

- No lo se Bella querida, estoy trabajando, si no es una emergencia dime rápido l…-

-¡¡Ian!!- le interrumpí a Charlie fingiendo entusiasmo.

- ¡Mi muchacho! Genial… Pero pensé que estaba con Renee y que no vendría…-

- Me tengo que ir, lamento haberte interrumpido en el trabajo papá, solo quería comentarte esta alegre noticia- dije sarcásticamente- Te veremos en casa Adiós!

Ian parado frente a mi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro me miraba elevando sus cejas, en una extraña expresión que me costo descifrar.

- Suerte que tengo marcado rápido- pronuncie contenta.

- Esto recién comienza hermanita… Te veré luego, saluda a Edwin por mí-

-¡Edward!- le corregí.

- ¡Como sea!- dijo dando vuelta los ojos y se fue.

Habiendo terminado ese irritante momento con mi hermano, me encamine afuera de la cafetería en busca de Edward, con mi mala suerte, solo tendríamos unos segundos antes de que sonara el timbre para volver a clases.

Salí y alcance ver a Edward recostado en la pared, esperándome, clavando en mí sus ojos y con una sonrisa jugueteando en las comisuras de sus labios. Mi corazón empezó a atronar mis oídos, segura de que el podría escucharlo, afirmando mi pensamiento su sonrisa se amplio en su rostro dejando entrever sus relucientes dientes.

Camine pausadamente hasta quedar frente a el, mirando al piso y con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

- ¿Te avergüenza tener un hermano?- dijo divertido antes de que pudiera hablar- ¿Por qué no me contaste que tenias un hermano?

- Pues, por que nunca me lo preguntaste y además quería olvidar que lo tenia- me excuse.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo sorprendido- Se que son insoportables, créeme, pero no como para negar su existencia.

- Te dijo Edwin- murmure casi inaudiblemente, pero gracias a su fantástica audición de vampiro me oyó perfectamente y comenzó a reírse.

- No importa, dime que es lo planea- se me ocurrió de repente.

-Sabes que eso no es justo…

- ¡Lo que no es justo es que no compartas lo que sabes!- proteste.

-Bueno emm…- pensó unos momentos- no estoy seguro de lo que te pueda decir…

-Oh Oh!- dije pensando lo peor, pobre Edward tener que ver lo que pasa en la mente de Ian debería ser horrible- ¡Dime por favor!

– Bueno, esta bien, primero pensó que tu estabas… igual que siempre- dijo como si adaptara los pensamientos de Ian a algo mas aceptable- Luego deparo en mí, hasta que claro tu dijiste "que solo era tu amigo, por cierto ya hablaremos de ello- Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse y el continuo- También estaba ocupado en pensar en algunas, o varias, chicas del instituto, mis hermanas eran las más presentes en sus pensamientos- dijo sonriendo y luego hizo una mueca de desagrado seguro lo que pensaba Ian no era muy agradable- Por ultimo pensó vagamente en Charlie y en apoderarse de tu habitación…

- ¡¡Mi habitación!!- exclame, en ese instante note que no había otra habitación en casa de Charlie para Ian, el ni siquiera había nacido cuando estábamos en Forks ya que Renée se había ido cuando estaba embarazada de él, sin contárselo a Charlie claro, quien se entero de Ian un mes antes de nacer ¡ya antes de nacer era complicado este chico!- Odio a mi hermano- comente frustrada, yo lo llevaba un año y tres meses pero aún así, él actuaba y parecía mayor que yo y ahora iba a manipular a Charlie para apoderarse de mi habitación, él siempre había sido la debilidad de Charlie, pero yo no iba a permitir que ganara, no esta vez…

- Lo realmente malo, es que ya no podré visitarte a escondidas- comento Edward rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-No, no, ¡no!- grite demasiado alto- ¡No permitiré que se quede! ¡Se va hoy mismo!

* * *

Espero que les gustee el primer cap :D, la historia recien empieza!! .. Dejen sus comentarios, digan qe les parece! :)

* Como se creo el nombre del fic "Como sea!"  
* Nos estábamos volviendo locas, empezábamos una Cualquier cosa decir y ya no sabíamos que poner, Flora, la coautora del fic, anotaba cada palabra que Salía de mi boca, pero ninguna Quedaba bien, era imposible este fic no tenia nombre! De repente una idea cruzo mi mente

-Ya vengo-le dije una flora que ni me presto atención y salí por la puerta, en el FIC Estaba él, mi personaje era él y él Tendría que ayudarme

-Estoy desesperada Ian-exclamé Entrando a la habitación donde el estaba.

- ¿Todavía no sabes que nombre ponerle a la historieta? - Adivino.  
-Fic - le corregí  
-Como sea! -dijo dando vuelta los ojos.  
- OH Ian eres un genio! - Dije y corrí un abrazarlo posando un beso en su mejilla Mientras miraba su rostro confundido.

Si, las palabras de Ian eran sagradas, amén, Aunque Después que lo pensé no era un nombre muy interesante, pero ... Ian lo dijo!

ja, ja, ja .. Esa es la explicacion de tan extraño nombre xD

Saluudoos y besos departe del hermano de Bells! ;)


	2. Cap2 Chequea a tu hermano

Cap 2 **Chequea a tu hermano**

Sonó el timbre y me fui a clases sin saber siquiera de que clase se trataba por que estaba en piloto automático, mi cerebro solo procesaba distintas ideas para deshacerme de mi hermano no encontraba muchas por eso estuve de muy mal humor hasta que finalizaron las clases. Cuando tenia que irme recordé que no había traído mi auto y tendría que irme con Edward, obviamente eso me cambio el humor y ahora que lo pienso... ¿Como le explicare a Ian que Edward va a llevarme a casa? Nunca tuve novio pues porque nunca antes conocí a Edward, pero también por que Ian es el peor controlador del país, ¿que digo país? mundo, ¿que digo mundo? Universo, bueno talvez exagero, pero la presencia de mi hermano provoca distintos efectos en mi personalidad…

Cuando salí del aula esperaba ver a Edward, pero no estaba allí, camine hacia el estacionamiento y al mirar atrás, note que Ian estaba siguiéndome, simule no haberlo visto y apresure el paso... Y de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro y me sobresalte.

-¡Ni que hubieras visto un vampiro hermanita! - Dijo contento de haberme asustado y yo me quede sorprendida al escuchar lo que dijo...

- Es a quien quisiera ver –susurre sin pensar, pero el no pudo escucharme – Además, deja de decirme hermanita ¡no quiero que todo el mundo se entere!

-acaso... ¿te avergüenzas de mi, hermanita? -dijo Ian con su mejor expresión de santo.

-...- No conteste ¿acaso no era evidente?

- ¿como iras a casa? – desvío de tema.

-Emm...-suspire

-¿Vas caminando?- indago.

-No.

-¿No era que papá te había comprado un auto?-

-Si-

-¿Me llevas a casa?- ¿Ahora era su niñera?

-No lo traje. -Dije en voz baja.

-¿Alguien te va a llevar a casa?- Pregunto en un tono que no me agrado nada.

-Emm… No, no -No se mentir y el lo sabia y en ese instante nos encontramos con Edward ¡Genial! Estaba segura de que lo hizo apropósito y ahora preguntaría…

- ¿Vamos Bella?-pregunto Edward mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de su seria expresión.

-¿No era que nadie te iba a llevar? -Dijo Ian levantando una ceja

-¡Cierto!... lo había olvidado –exclame – vamos -dije dirigiéndome a Edward.

-¿Quieres ir con nosotros Ian? Puedo llevarte si quieres, al final de cuentas viven en la misma casa –Dijo Edward a Ian, ¿QUEEEE? yo me lo quede mirando, Sin poder creerlo. ¿Por que pregunto eso? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

-No es una mala idea- dudo unos momentos- Esta bien, gracias-

Fuimos al aparcamiento donde nos esperaba el volvo de Edward y mi hermano se quedo boquiabierto, atónito al verlo. Puse los ojos en blanco al ver su expresión y subí en el asiento del copiloto, Ian subió en el asiento trasero sentándose en el medio y Edward subió al asiento del conductor después de cerrar mi puerta, de golpe me di cuenta de que Ian miraba muy fijamente a Edward mientras este encendía el auto.

-Edwin a si que... tu y mi hermanita son solo amigos ¿no?- comento a la ligera.

-¡Edward!- gruñí a Ian.

-¡Como sea!- me contesto por segunda vez dando vuelta los ojos.

-La verdad Ian, bella y yo...

- Somos amigos, si amigos, muy amigos, casi hermanos-le interrumpí a Edward y luego pensé lo desagradable que seria si Edward fuera mi hermano y peor aun, como Ian.

Edward me lanzo una mirada de reproche y luego una sonrisa ¿de que se estaría riendo?

-Y Edwin... ¿tienes novia? -Suspire, otra vez le decía Edwin.

-Aparentemente no- murmuro Edward

-Genial, ¿que te parece si hoy salimos? Podrías conseguirte una chica, solo déjame cancelar un cita...

-¿Tú… tú, tienes una cita? ¿Quien querría salir contigo?-dije tan sorprendida que al parecer lo ofendí.

-En realidad tengo 3.

-¡¿Con quienes?!- pregunte sorprendida mientras Edward trataba de contener la risa ¿que le parecía tan gracioso?

-Bueno en realidad, no creo que las conozcas-

-Haber si entendí, llevo meses en el instituto y tu solo tres horas ¿Y ya conoces a mas gente que yo?

-A Cloe y Zoe ¿las conoces?- dijo levantando sus cejas.

-Bueno, talvez… puede que no -respondí avergonzada ¿Quiénes eran?

-Lo sabia, nunca fuiste una persona sociable - Dijo Ian sonriendo.

-¿No era que tenias tres citas?-replique evitando su comentario.

-Bueno, creo que a esta si la conoces, pero no te preocupes no estoy interesado. Ella me invito a salir...

-Pero dilo de una vez ¿quien es?- interrumpí impaciente.

-No quiero que me arruines mis planes Isabella…-

- ¿A si? Pues lo averiguare tarde o temprano hermanito- yo tengo al lector de mentes de mi lado pensé sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Has lo que quieras-dijo en voz baja, mirando fijamente a la ventana...En ese momento, Edward se bajo para luego abrirme la puerta del volvo ¿Tan rápidamente habíamos llegado?, baje apresurada del auto, y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto para dejar mi bolso y buscar algunas cosas por que habíamos planeado salir a algún lado con Edward, o al menos recuerdo que le dije en algún momento que no quería estar en mi casa el resto del día y de repente me di cuenta de algo ¿Ian no había entrado? mire por la ventana, él hablaba con Edward. Baje las escaleras tan rápido que me sorprendió no haberme tropezado, me detuve y escuche através de la puerta.

-Y que me dices Edwin ¿salimos esta noche?-

-No creo que sea posible, pensaba en salir con Bella un rato…- Eso no le sonaría bien a Ian…

-Vamos, Edwin, no te la pases todo el día con Bells, te aburrirás- le advirtió y yo puse cara de pocos amigos, por lo menos no reacciono mal a que Edward saliera conmigo… eso es raro.

-En verdad yo no encuentro aburrida a tu hermana, me divierto mucho a su lado- ¡Edward!

¿Por qué haces esos comentarios? ¿Es una especie de venganza? Sabia que él no podía leer mi mente pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Cambiando de tema... esa chica, Alice, es tu hermana ¿no? -

-Si…

-Ella ¿saldría conmigo?- Pregunto, ese es mi hermano, no se anda con rodeos pensé suspirando.

-No, no lo creo, ella tiene novio, Jasper...-dijo Edward yo salí lentamente hacia fuera y vi como intentaba contener la risa.

- Oh ya escuche esa historia- comento Ian- Eso no será problema…

De pronto Charlie llego en su patrulla, me pareció raro verlo a esa hora, pero claro su querido hijo estaba en casa, la estaciono en la calzada y velozmente salio de ella dirigiéndose hacia Ian con los brazos extendidos para abrazarlo.

-Ian, mi muchacho, como has crecido- decía Charlie mientras prácticamente dejaba sin aire a Ian al abrasarlo tan fuerte- estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí… espera ¿donde esta Bella?-  
Claro ya se olvidaba de mí.

-Aquí papá- dije mientras caminaba hacia Edward- Saldré con Edward, espero que no te moleste…- Sabia que no, estaba con su muchacho.

-Oh, hola Edward- saludo mientras soltaba a Ian y luego me miro ami- No ahí problema hija, solo no vengan tarde...

-Si, volveré para hacer la cena, te doy mi palabra, hasta luego- Dije empezando a caminar hacia el volvo.

- Hasta luego, diviértanse-

- Ustedes también Jefe Swan, Ian, hasta luego- dijo Edward para luego seguirme y abrirme la puerta del volvo.

-Bueno muchacho, al parecer estamos solos tu y yo- comento Charlie sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- En realidad yo también tengo que salir papá –dijo Ian rascándose el cuello.

-¿Que es mas importante que estar con tu padre?-

-Tengo una cita - respondió guiñándole un ojo.

- Deberías traerte un abrigo Bella- Dijo Edward al subir al auto.

Me baje del volvo sin responderle, hacia frío en verdad, y corrí rápidamente hacia mi habitación agarre un suéter y me volví a la entrada para ver como Ian y Charlie me miraban enarcando una ceja ambos.

-Olvide mi abrigo- explique- adiós papá- salude yendo nuevamente al volvo de Edward

- ¿Y por que no te despides de mi Bells?- dijo Ian con un tono sarcástico en su voz yo di vuelta los ojos.

-Adiós Ian -Me despedí sin ánimo.

- Espera Bella- me detuvo Charlie cuando estaba en la puerta del auto- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo ¿Por qué no salen todos juntos? ¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto Charlie.

-¿Que? No, No, no creo que a la cita de Ian le guste que vallamos todos juntos- Replique rápidamente.

- Vamos Bella, a mi cita no le molestara y no creo que a Edwin le moleste tampoco…

- Por mi no hay ningún problema- Contesto Edward que había salido del auto en no se que momento.

-Genial...voy por mi abrigo y vuelvo-dijo a Ian entrando a la casa seguido por Charlie que nos repitió que nos divirtiéramos antes de entrar. Edward me abrió la puerta del volvo sonriendo y yo entre y me cruce de brazos.

- ¿Porque dijiste eso? ¿Te as vuelto loco? – Pregunte a Edward cuando entro para sentarse en el asiento del conductor y mientras una sonrisa divertida cruzaba su rostro -¿Que te parece tan gracioso?-

-No veo porque te molesta tanto, no conocía este lado tuyo- dijo mirándome con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y la sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

- ¡Volví! ¿De que hablaban? - dijo Ian al subirse al asiento trasero.

- Nada, solo nos preguntamos quien seria la chica que te invito a salir - respondí diciendo lo que en realidad yo me preguntaba Edward ya lo sabia y olvide preguntárselo.

-Bueno hermanita, ya te enteraras, porque la pasaremos a buscar -

-Genial, quiero conocer a tu victima-dije en voz baja.

-¿Que?-

-A tu cita, quiero conocer a tu cita - dije claramente.

- Pásame su dirección Ian -le pidió Edward mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

Ian le dio la dirección y me pareció familiar, el había dicho que yo la conocía ¿quien seria? a juzgar por la sonrisa de Edward esto iba a ser interesante.

Ya estábamos llegando a la casa de la cita de Ian cuando una chispa de intuición y certeza surgió en mi... ya sabia quien era, era tan claro, ¿quien mas estaría dispuesta a invitar a mi hermano? y quien mas le divertiría a Edward que viniera, con su extraño sentido del humor vampirico, la cita de mi hermano era...

-¡Hola Jess!- Saludo Ian bajándose del auto cuando apenas llegamos, yo me hundí en mi asiento mientras Edward reía por lo bajo

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?-susurre.

Jessica estaba en la puerta esperándolo, saludo a Ian con un beso en la mejilla sin despegar sus ojos del volvo plateado que seguro tan bien conocía. Su expresión incrédula me hizo sonreír, pero solo apenas, por que esta situación ya era demasiado rara.

- Hola Bella, Edward...-dijo Jessica luego de acercarse al auto y sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

- Jessica - Saludo Edward

- Espero que no te moleste que salgamos con mi hermanita y su amigo –Comento Ian.

- ¿Amigo? - dijo Jessica con una pequeña sonrisa falsa en su rostro, era obvio que ella sabia que no éramos solo "amigos" – Espera ¿Bella es tu hermana? -

- Si, ¿No ves el parecido? - dijo Ian despeinándome y luego abrió la puerta trasera del volvo Dejando pasar a Jessica primero.

-Nunca dijiste que tenias un hermano Bella- me dijo Jessica luego de sentarse en el asiento trasero.

- Suele negar mi existencia -explico Ian antes que yo.

-¿Adonde nos dirigimos? -pregunto Edward.

-¿Que les parece si vamos al cine? - pregunto Jess algo tímida al contestar la pregunta de Edward

-No lo creo –dijo Ian frunciendo el ceño- Es un lugar muy romántico como para que mi hermanita valla con alguien que solo es su amigo –explico.

-Pero si no va a ir solo con su "amigo", y vamos todos juntos… no seria, digamos como una salida de novios ¿no te parece?- dijo Jess.

- Eso creo- dudo Ian.

-Creo que el cine es una gran idea- Opino Edward.

-Digo lo mismo- dije.

-Listo, lo siento Ian pero aunque no estés del todo de acuerdo, somos tres contra uno-dijo Jessica.

- Esta bien iremos al cine, pero yo elijo la película – dijo Ian.

- Bien - aceptamos todos al unísono.

Seguramente de Ian se esperaría que eligiera una de acción, pero poco me importaba en estos momentos, lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza ahora, era pensar que estaría sentada al lado de Edward en una oscura sala de cine… ¿Cuánto tardaría Ian en notar que yo no prestaba nada de atención a la película?

* * *

EL seguuundo capp :D opineen ...

Ian se muere por conseguir más chicas para sus citas, igual yo estoy primera en la lista ;) ¿o no Ian?

Contestadora de Ian:

-Hola, no me encuentro en casa, sali con una ""amiga"" si quiere dejar un mensaje, o salir conmigo deje su reviews despues del tono y si llama solo por llamar, no lo haga o como sea-

PIIIIIIIIIIIIII !


	3. Cap3 Tarde de pelicula

"**Tarde de Película" **

"**Ian, soda, palomitas…"**

Llegamos al cine y como supuse Ian eligió una película de acción, ni siquiera me moleste en aprender el nombre, sabia que la película no seria de mi agrado. La función empezaba justo en el momento que terminamos de sacar el boleto, por esto fuimos directo a la sala.

Entramos a la oscuridad, mientras los avances de otras películas pasaban por la pantalla grande, Edward nos indico donde teníamos que sentarnos ya que fue el que encontró los lugares primero y se sentó en el que estaba en un extremo de los cuatro asientos asignados, me dirigí a sentarme a su lado…

-Un momento hermanita- dijo Ian sosteniéndome por la parte de atrás de mi suéter.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte algo molesta.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?

- A sentarme - ¿Esperaba que viera la película de pie?

-Mm...… espero que no te moleste, pero yo quiero sentarme al lado de mi buen amigo Edwin y al otro lado mío se sentara Jessica, así que este es tu asiento- dijo señalando el asiento mas alejado a Edward.

-Ni lo pienses…- empecé a decir.

Se sentó antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, con esa sonrisa burlona de siempre y llamo a Jessica para que se sentara a su lado.

- ¡Ian!- proteste

- Shhh- murmuro alguien en la fila de adelante, la película ya había empezado.

Furiosa me senté al otro lado de Jessica, intente por unos minutos concentrarme en la película, sin mucho éxito ya que lo único que entendí fue que si seguía intentando entenderla me dormiría o quizás no podría hacerlo, había muchas explosiones, cada pocos segundos.

Mire mi celular en un intento de ver cuanto tiempo llevaba dentro de esa sala, pero toque cualquier botón cuando intentaba sacarlo y empezó a sonar una musiquita molesta, ganándome otro "Shh" departe de algunas personas de la sala, frustrada mire a Edward en un intento de distraerme.

-Necesito salir de aquí- susurre demasiado bajo para probar sus habilidades vampiricas y hacer que corra su vista de la pantalla y al instante lo hizo, me miro y gracias a la luz que provoco en la sala otra explosión de la película, pude ver su perfecta sonrisa y como señalaba con la cabeza hacia la puerta de la sala.

-Voy a comprar palomitas- dije en voz bastante alta notándose la desesperación de mi voz, lo que disimulo algo la mentira.

-Shhh!...- susurraron todos los de la sala, esa gente tenia algo contra mi ¿No?

- ¿Edward me acompañas?- murmure.

- Deja Edwin, no te molestes, yo acompañare a mi hermanita- dijo Ian sin quitar su vista de la pantalla y impidiéndole responder a Edward primero.

- ¡No! – grite.

- ¡Shhh! – exclamo esta vez toda la sala...

- No, digo emm… no dejes a Jessica sola Ian ¿acaso mamá y papá no te enseñaron modales?- murmure fingiendo indignación.

- Creo que Jess podrá manejarlo Bella -dijo Ian con un dote de sarcasmo en la voz.

- Ian – lo llamo Jessica rápidamente, captando su atención- deja que Bella valla con Edward…

- Es que quiero comprar unas cosas- mintió Ian interrumpiendo a Jessica.

- Así podremos estar un momento a solas, hay algo que quiero decirte - susurro Jessica como si no la hubieran interrumpido y le guiño un ojo.

- Edwin se bueno y acompaña mi hermanita para que no se pierda-

- Encantado- dijo Edward con una sonrisa que al parecer a Ian no le agrado.

- ¿Quieren algo?- pregunte casi gritando sin poder contener mi felicidad mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

- ¡Shhh!- exclamo nuevamente la gente.

- ¿Tanto les aburre la película?- dije con sarcasmo como respuesta a los murmullos y un hombre parecía querer discutirme algo pero fue interrumpido por Ian.

-No queremos nada, ve de una vez antes de que te pierdas la película- dijo y me empujo Para que saliera.

Edward me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa que no entendí mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminábamos hacia la salida, en un instante vi como Jessica me guiñaba un ojo antes de salir.

-Libres ¡por fin! – dije cuando traspasábamos la puerta y di un salto hacia afuera.

-Creo que exageras- me dijo Edward dando vuelta los ojos pero con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

- ¡Yo no exagero! ¿Es que no has visto nada, justamente tu que sabes lo que piensa?- exclame.

- Mi identidad es un secreto, recuérdalo- susurro sonriendo y hizo un gesto para que bajara el volumen de mi voz, note que estaba hablando muy alto de algo que no debería.

- Discúlpame James Bond- dije sarcástica, pero le dedique una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

- Bueno respondiendo tu pregunta, se me hace interesante tu hermano, o quizás es solo por que tiene algo que ver contigo, ya que su mente no tiene nada que no haya escuchado antes…

-¿No tienes demasiadas cosas interesantes en tu vida ya?- dije con sarcasmo nuevamente.

- Nunca son demasiadas - dijo, luego me miro fijo - Tu eres lo mas interesante en mi vida hasta ahora.

Me sonroje y mordí mi labio inferior, mientras mi corazón se desbocaba al ver su perfecta sonrisa y al darme cuenta que nos habíamos acercado mucho el uno al otro.

Camine unos pasos alejándome de él, intentando ocultar mi rubor y calmar mis latidos

-¿Quieres que compre las palomitas?- me pregunto Edward señalando la pequeña fila que teníamos enfrente.

Ya habíamos llegado al puesto de palomitas que estaba demasiado cerca de la sala donde estaba nuestra película.

-Emm - fruncí el ceño- no quiero volver tan rápido a la sala- me queje.

-No te preocupes- sonrío ampliamente- las comprare rápido y luego podremos pasar un rato por aquí, no será necesario entrar de inmediato.

-Esta bien- acepte y le iba a dar el dinero pero él me detuvo.

- No seria de caballero- acoto.

- No seria del siglo XXI que una chica no se pague sus palomitas-

- No importa el siglo en que vivamos, un hombre siempre puede invitarle unas palomitas a su amada…- Dijo con su voz aterciopelada haciendo que me ruborizara nuevamente.

- Ni siquiera vas a comerlas Edward, yo voy a pagarlas- sentencie.

- Bueno, entonces, creo que volveremos a la sala antes…- amenazo viendo que su seductora personalidad no podría ganarme.

- ¿No sabia que habíamos llegado a la instancia de que terminaras amenazándome?- dije fingiendo que me había ofendido, pero aun así guarde mi dinero en el bolsillo.

- No seria del siglo XXI si no me viera obligado a amenazarte para ejercer mi caballerosidad- dijo con ironía.

Se fue a comprar después de terminar de hablar y volvió a los pocos minutos, me paso las palomitas y empezamos a caminar hacia donde había unos asientos muy lentamente.

-Tengo una duda- dije comiendo un puñado de palomitas.

-¿Cuál?

-¿No te gustan para nada las palomitas?- no podía creerlo para mi eran una adicción y mas cuando me sentía ansiosa y tener a mi hermano en Forks era suficiente.

-Todas las comidas humanas tienen el mismo gusto para mí, es…-

-Asqueroso ¿verdad?- le interrumpí.

-Exacto-

Luego nos sentamos en los asientos yo comía palomitas sin parar, tenia que detenerme porque iba a vaciar la bolsa

Hablamos de varia cosas hasta que se le ocurrió saciar su curiosidad respecto a un tema que le había ocultado.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre tu hermano?-

-Ya te lo dije antes-

-Lo se- suspiro- pero me sorprende este lado tuyo, estando el presente tu personalidad cambio un poco, eres mas… susceptible- dijo riendo entre dientes.

- ¿Eso es malo para ti?- pregunte algo avergonzada ¿y si mi "susceptible" personalidad no le agradaba? ¿Y si lo que lo atraía ami, lo cual aun no se que será, se arruina con esto?

Baje la mirada, no quería que hubiera posibilidad de que me alejara de él.

-Bella- susurro lentamente- Nunca habrá nada tuyo que sea malo para mi, soy yo el que es malo para ti…

Odiaba que haga eso, esos comentarios que me sabían siempre a despedida…

-Creo que tendremos que entrar- Dijo Edward repentinamente.

-Solo han pasado unos pocos minutos…

- 37 si quieres ser exactos, no quiero entrar, la película no es muy interesante, y un sujeto de la fila delantera la vio como unas tres veces y no para de relatarla de principio a fin en su mente, es peor que Alice, le quita la sorpresa a todo- bufo con fastidio- Pero tu hermano se esta debatiendo en venir a buscarnos.

-Esta sospechando que somos mas que amigos ¿Verdad?- pregunte indignada.

- Eso nunca dejo de sospecharlo pero ahora es más que eso, ¡Ya comienza a odiarme! Y por cierto ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Ian que soy tu novio? Se que la costumbre es presentarme ante tu padre, pero como eso ya esta hecho ¿Por qué no me presentas ante tu hermano como tal?

En ese instante sonó mi celular, y como imagine, era un mensaje de Ian:

_¿Por qué tardan tanto? Fueron_

_Solo por unas palomitas ¿no?_

_No me obliguen a ir a buscarlos, dile_

_A Edward que quiero hablar con él luego…_

En síntesis el mensaje decía que mejor entrar ahora antes de que sea tarde y… ¿Me pareció a mi o escribió bien el nombre de Edward?

-Esto contesta tu pregunta – dije volviéndome hacia Edward con una falsa sonrisa mostrándole la pantalla de mi teléfono celular.

-No… No importa como sea tu hermano, podré soportarlo… y espero que tu también.

-Bueno, talvez, no lo se –dude ¿Me atrevería a decírselo a Ian?- pero entremos de una vez antes de que él venga por nosotros.

Entramos a la sala en silencio y nos topamos con Ian cerca de la puerta.

- ¡Ya era hora!- dijo ya sin su cara de felicidad de siempre.

-Por que te alteras tanto Ian, solo pasaron 30 minutos- le recordé con voz cansina.

-¿Cómo puedes tardar media hora comprando palomitas?- replico.

-Lo siento Ian - dijo Edward - Había demasiada gente en la fila para comprar.

Por suerte lo dijo Edward, él sabia mentir, ami no me hubiera creído.

-No te preocupes Edward- ¿Ahora le decía Edward? Esto era serio- te quería decir algo si es posible…

-Si, dime- acepto Edward.

-No, afuera, Bella tu ve a sentarte, en un minuto volvemos- Me dijo Ian.

-¿Y la película?- Pregunte en un intento de que se quedaran.

- No la entenderás, ya te perdiste la mitad- dijo al parecer sin entender a lo que yo me refería- , ya volveremos…

Se fueron fuera de la sala tan rápido que no pude impedirlo y tuve que ir a sentarme intentando convencerme a mi misma de que no había nada que preocuparse, pensé en hablar con Jessica para distraerme, pero ella estaba concentrada en la película con una expresión cansada en el rostro.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero segundos antes de terminar la película Edward e Ian aparecieron, ambos con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, necesitaba saber lo que había pasado, pero tendría que esperar a estar a solas para preguntarle a Edward...

-¿Y la pasaste bien hoy Jess?- Pregunte para salir del incomodo silencio.

Estábamos esperando en el asiento trasero del volvo a Edward e Ian, que, a este ultimo, había tenido necesidad de comprar algo para beber y le pidió a Edward que lo acompañara.

- Sin contar que prácticamente fui la única que vio la película entera, fue genial- dijo con sarcasmo- Pero… tengo una duda.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu hermano que Edward y tu son…

- No, no puedo, Ian es muy… bueno, no quiere que nadie se me acerque…

- Si, lo note, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que contárselo.

- Lo se- dije repentinamente admitiendo la realidad del asunto.

- Vamos- apresuro Ian al entrar en el asiento del copiloto- tengo prisa se me esta haciendo tarde para… emm.. Ir a un lugar- le decía a Edward pero titubeo bastante al ver hacia nosotras.

- ¿Adonde vas?... Si quieres te puedo acompañar- dijo Jessica entusiasmada, al parecer ella lo único que quería era tener algo de privacidad con mi hermano. Edward puso en marcha el auto.

-No… humm… es que tengo que comprar unas cosas a Charlie y le dije que iría con el, ya sabes quiere tener un momento padre hijo- no era tan obvio que estaba mintiendo pero yo sabia que lo hacia.

- Bueno- comprendió Jess algo decepcionada.

No hablamos casi nada durante todo el trayecto, primero dejamos a Jess en su casa y después de despedirnos fuimos a casa de Charlie.

Cuando llegamos Ian bajo rápidamente y me abrió la puerta trasera.

-Luego nos vemos- murmure muy bajito casi inaudible antes de salir.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo Ian a Edward cuando salí del auto.

-Nos vemos- le respondió Edward- Adiós Bella.

-Nos vemos Edward- Dije yendo a la puerta de la casa.

Vi como Edward arranco el volvo y se desvaneció en la distancia.

Entramos a la casa, aparentemente Charlie no estaba, Ian fue a mi habitación y yo lo seguí muy de cerca, había dejado su maleta allí y saco una camisa celeste de esta.

-¿Adonde vas?- dije a Ian apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Voy a salir-

-No me digas que fuiste tan idiota como para arreglar las 2 citas para hoy- No era necesario que me lo diga, sabia que lo era…

-Tres- me corrigió- ahora Zoe y luego Cloe…

-Te eliges chicas con nombres similares Ian- comente al darme cuenta.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Al parecer los nombres cortos tiene estilo Isabella- pronunció mi nombre lentamente-.

-Huy! Como las envidio- dije con sarcasmo.

- Lo raro es que, ambas son buenas amigas, ambas me gustan y ambas tienen nombres similares…

- ¡Espera!- exclamé- ¿Ellas saben que es solo una cita o piensan que es algo más? ¡Espera! – Exclame nuevamente- ¿Es algo más?

-¿Cómo crees…- empezó a decir enfadado y luego pensó unos momentos- Si, y ellas también lo creen así…

-Ian ¿Estas jugando a dos puntas?- susurre atónita ¿Qué clase de hombre era?

- No hermanita… el juego aun no comienza…- murmuro dejándome boquiabierta.

¿A acaso le divertía jugar con los sentimientos de los demás?

Esta era una de las tantas veces que me preguntaba ¿Mi hermano tendría sentimientos o su sentido del humor ocultaba un corazón frío? Y ahora algo me preocupaba ¿Cuan lejos llegaría este "juego"? ¿Terminaría como algo típico de película: dos amigas queriendo al mismo hombre?

Bueno, no podía saberlo ahora y no podía saber si seria necesario meterme en el asunto, pero, por ahora, habría que esperar para ver…


	4. Cap4 Chequea a tu hermano 2parte

**Cap 4 "Cheque a tu hermano 2parte"**

Momentos después, se escucho la bocina de un auto. Me asome por la ventana de mi cuarto para ver un auto rojo parecido al BMW de Rosalie, solo que no era tan deslumbrante, aun así me sorprendió que alguien tuviera un auto así en Forks, no eran muy vistos y más una chica tan joven, debería tener la misma edad de Ian, unos 16 años, tenia la piel algo pálida, y como no viviendo en Forks, el pelo castaño oscuro largo y algo ondeado. Me voltee a ver a Ian que ya se había puesto la camisa mientras yo no miraba.

-Tu cita esta aquí- anuncie levantando mis cejas- ¿Te pasa a buscar ella a ti? ¡Que caballero!

-¡Oye!- se quejo- ella tiene auto.

-¿Es de ella?- pregunte sorprendida mientras se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

-No, es de su madre o como sea… en fin ¿Abrirías la puerta por mi? Ya en seguida bajo.

-Además la haces esperar ¡Que modales!- comente mientras el rodaba los ojos y yo caminaba para bajar las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta y sonreí a la chica que tenía unos grandes ojos de un color casi gris.

-Hola, ¿Esta Ian?- me devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

-Hola, ¿Cloe? ¿Cierto?- pregunte

-No, Zoe- me corrigió frunciendo el ceño. Me rete mentalmente ¿Justo tenia que confundir su nombre por el de la siguiente cita?

-Ah, si, lo siento me confundí, Ian baja en uno minuto ¿Quieres pasar?-

-Si, Claro- Acepto Zoe y cruzo la puerta.

-Por cierto, me llamo Bella, hermana de Ian.

-Un gusto conocerte Bella, no sabia que Ian tenia una hermana- dijo sonriente- bueno a decir verdad solo nos conocimos hace un rato- murmuro.

- Si, lo imagine, ya que mi hermano llego hoy-

Asintió pensativa mirando la casa.

-Siéntate si quieres-

-No gracias, esperare aquí.

-Igual no creo que tarde mucho…- dije algo incomoda.

-Vámonos- interrumpió Ian mientras bajaba por las escaleras- Luego vuelvo Bella- dijo mi hermano a modo de despedida y tomo la llave de la casa con una mano y la mano de Zoe con la otra.

-Adiós Bella- me dijo Zoe mientras salio.

-Adiós, diviértanse- me despedi casi a la puerta ya cerrada.

Por fin, desde que Ian había llegado no me separe de él, hasta me vi obligada a salir con él y Jessica ¡Que extraño fue eso! De repente una duda me embargo ¿Qué le dijo Ian a Edward en el cine? ¿Ian sabe que Edward y yo somos más que amigos?

Descarte esa idea de inmediato, era imposible que lo supiera, si no, no estaría tan tranquilo como lo estaba.

Fui a la cocina un momento, necesitaba beber algo para sacarme el gusto a las palomitas.

Luego de tomar un vaso de agua decidí que debería darme una ducha, librarme de tensiones, así me relajaría.

Corrí a mi habitación, tome algo de ropa y mi neceser para dirigirme al baño.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí bajo el agua caliente, solo se que cuando vi las yemas de mis dedos completamente arrugadas decidí salir. Estuve en el baño unos cuantos minutos más y salí vestida y con una toalla envolviendo mi pelo en la cabeza y entre en mi habitación.

-Por un momento pensé que te habías ido por las tuberías- prenuncio bromeando esa seductora voz aterciopelada.

Mi corazón se paro un momento para luego retomar su ritmo a toda marcha, Edward estaba recostado en mi cama con los brazos debajo de la cabeza mirándome con su sonrisa torcida, me sonrojee como siempre, mi dios griego, era tan perfecto, parecía una completa alucinación verlo en mi habitación, solo una palabra se me ocurría para describirlo, perfecto.

Sonreí levemente intentando no derretirme camine unos pasos hasta la cama y me senté en la punta mirándolo, de repente note la especie de turbante que tenia en mi cabeza formado con la toalla, me sonroje aun más y quite rápidamente la toalla arrojándola al piso. Edward soltó una suave risa.

-¿Quieres hacer algo en este tiempo que tenemos a solas?- Si no fuera Edward, hubiera pensado que esa pregunta significaba otra cosa, pero era Edward, aun así mi corazón se acelero nuevamente ¿Por qué estaba pensando tonterías?

-No lo se, ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-En mi mente tengo las voces de muchas otras- sonrío bromeando- Pero yo pensaba en ir a caminar por el bosque o algo así, pero supongo que es algo demasiado romántico para que valla con alguien que es solo una "amiga"-

-Siento lo que paso hoy Edward, en verdad me encantaría haberlo evitado- suspire- Por cierto ¿Qué te dijo Ian cuando se fueron fuera de la sala?

- Solo… me volvió a preguntar si éramos solo amigos- dijo Edward pensativo- nada que no pudiera manejar.

-¿Pero que le respondiste?-

-No te preocupes Bella, yo no dije nada, se lo dirás tú, cuando estés lista…

Le sonreí agradecida y el se sentó a mi lado.

-Bueno, hasta que se lo diga, creo que tendremos que limitarnos a vernos en el instituto- dije y sentí como una punzada cruzaba mi corazón y en mi mente una vocecita gritaba a todo volumen que retirara lo dicho, mis ojos se humedecieron, ¡No seas estupida, no llores! Me reproche mentalmente, pero estar lejos de Edward…

-Tonta Bella- susurro Edward y tomo mi barbilla con una de sus manos obligándome a mirarlo y con la otra seco una solitaria lagrima que cayo por mi mejilla sin que pudiera detenerla- No llores, no es necesario eso, estaré a tu lado tanto como tu me quieras, sin importar lo que piense tu hermano.

Sentía sus manos heladas, una en mi mejilla y otra sujetando mi barbilla, note la cercanía de nuestros rostros, mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse y tuve que concentrarme en respirar ya que mi cerebro no podía procesar nada cuando Edward exhalo el aire de sus pulmones expandiéndome su embriagadora esencia en el rostro.

Entonces tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, moviendo sus labios lentamente contra los míos.

No tenia excusas, pero mi cuerpo se movía por el solo, sabia que había limites con Edward, al menos si pretendía mantenerme con vida o mejor dicho si quería que el no sufriera por tener que controlarse, pero mis brazos se alzaron rápidamente y enroscaron su cuello apretándome contra él, sentí su cuerpo contra el mio, pero no lo suficiente, prácticamente intente tirarme sobre él. Edward para mi sorpresa también se acerco, suspire y entreabrí mis labios, Edward se hizo humo entre mis brazos, se alejo rompiendo mi lazo rápidamente, deje a mis brazos caer flácidos a ambos lados e intente calmar tanto mis latidos como mi respiración.

-Bella ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- dijo Edward contra la pared cerca de mi puerta con los ojos cerrados.

- Desearía ser un vampiro para tener la fuerza suficiente para que se te complique alejarte- susurre sin mirarle, pero note de reojo como me clavaba una dura mirada mientras lo decía.

En ese instante alguien golpeo la puerta baje atropelladamente casi tropezando y la abrí quedándome colgada del picaporte.

-Hola ¿Esta Ian?- Dijo un chica de pelo negro y lacio con ojos en un tono esmeralda claro que me miraban extrañados, seguramente por como abrí la puerta, me quede mirándola, ya había olvidado que me dijo.

-Ian no se encuentra en este momento, pero ya esta por llegar, pasa a esperarlo Cloe- dijo Edward apareciendo detrás de mí.

- Claro ¿Pero como sabes mi nombre?- dijo trabándose en algunas partes, logro de la presencia de Edward, parpadeo varias veces y entro.

- Ian lo menciono hoy- se excuso Edward- es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Edward Cullen-

-Y yo soy la hermana de Ian- me presente- Bel…

-Isabella Swan, lo se, mucho gusto conocerte- Me interrumpió Cloe.

-Solo Bella… y ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunte sorprendida, esto no me pasaba desde los primeros días de clases. Vi como Edward tenia una sonrisa en su rostro que no auguraba nada normal.

-Mi hermano se la pasa todo el tiempo hablando de ti- comento.

-Y tu hermano es…- dije esperando a que completara la frase.

-Mike, Mike Newton.

- ¿Eres Cloe Newton? ¿Eres la hermana de Mike? Wuau! No sabia que tenia hermanas, bueno no creo nunca haberle preguntado - pronuncie sorprendida y ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. La mire detalladamente y note que tenia un parecido a Mike, pero no era tan notable.

Me quede callada un momento, pensando en decirle algo, pero fui interrumpida por Edward:

-Lo siento Cloe, creo que deberías sentarte, no queremos que tengas que esperar de pie- le sonrío y la chica media atontada fue a sentarse al sillón que estaba frente de la televisión mientras Edward y yo la guiábamos, iba a sentarme pero Edward me tomo la mano.

-¿Quieres algo de beber Cloe?- le ofreció Edward

-Agua estaría bien, gracias…-Respondió Cloe algo nerviosa.

-Acompáñame Bella, al fin y al cabo es tu cocina- Me dijo sonriéndome y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Entre en la cocina y agarre un vaso…

-Bella- susurro Edward- Ian ya esta aquí-

-Genial- dije susurrando también- temí que la hiciera esperar mucho.

-Quiero decir, esta aquí y con Zoe, planean entrar a la casa, será un momento incomodo…- explico.

-Edward ¡Ian esta aquí!- dije escuchando el motor de un auto apagarse.

-Lo se…-

-No tiene que verte-

-De eso no hay problema, pero ¿Crees que deberías decirle que Cloe esta aquí antes de que entre?- pregunto y yo dude unos momentos, si le avisaba seria cómplice de su "jueguito", pero si no le avisaba… Bueno le avisaría, solo para evitar un momento incomodo.

-Creo que le diré-suspire- pero tampoco tiene que verte a ti- le advertí.

-No te preocupes, tu ve a detenerlo que ya esta en el porche.

Corrí hasta la puerta

-¡Ya vengo!- exclame antes de salir a una confundida Cloe y vi como Edward le entregaba un vaso con agua.

Abrí la puerta y empuje a Ian que estaba apunto de entrar con uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Zoe mientras reían.

-¡Ian!- dije apurada sosteniendo la puerta detrás de mí.

-Bella- me miro extrañado- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Puedo hablar un segundo a solas contigo? – le dije a Ian mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Bueno… Zoe espérame adentro.

-No!… Digo Mm… no puedes entrar por que hay un… con el… Quédate aquí- además de no saber mentir, al parecer no se me ocurrían mentiras.

Lleve a Ian hasta donde se encontraba el auto de Zoe estacionado.

-¡Despídete rápido de la chica!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo a la defensiva.

-¡Cloe lleva dentro unos 10 minutos!!

- No, no puede ser, le dije que venga…-miro el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca- Mm… llego puntual, 20 minutos después de la hora que le dije…- pensó sonriendo.

-No entiendo por que haces que ellas vengan aquí- comente.

-No lo entiendas, en fin, haz que se quede dentro y yo me despido de Zoe… algo inventare-dijo pare si mismo.

-Si, ¡y después tu y yo hablaremos!- le advertí.

Ian dio vuelta los ojos y fuimos hasta donde estaba Zoe.

-Adiós Zoe- me despedí rápidamente sin esperar respuesta y entre.

Me quede contra la puerta del lado de adentro y busque a Cloe con la mirada, pero ella no estaba donde la había visto antes de salir y no podía gritar su nombre, amenos que quisiera que al otro lado de la puerta Zoe escuchara.

-Edward- dije un poco mas alto que un susurro, sabia que el podría escucharme, pero no hubo respuesta, eche un rápido vistazo a la cocina, tampoco había nadie allí, empecé a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

Esto me parecía una novela, yo con mi novio en mi casa intentando luego esconderlo de mi hermano, mientras el salía con dos amigas y yo lo intentaba "ayudar" a que sus dos citas amigas no se encuentren, luego una de ellas desaparece con mi novio y ahora yo iba hacia mi cuarto y los encontraría… mejor dejar de fantasear antes de que llegue a pasar lo que pasaría en una novela… Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto esta se abrió y de allí salio Cloe.

-Bella- dijo como si estuviera esperándome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte extrañada y ¿Edward donde estaba?

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, Edward ya me lo contó todo…

-¿Si? - ¡Oh no! ¿Qué hiciste Edward?

-Si, no hay problema, lo entiendo- dijo sonriente.

-¿Ah si?- dije sorprendida, se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien…

-Si, incluso yo lo haría- dio vuelta los ojos.

-Oh bueno- dije, al parecer Ian había encontrado a su chica perfecta.

-Y no te preocupes, no diré nada.

-¿Pero no te molesta?- fruncí el ceño sin poder evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?- dijo sorprendida.

-Porque… Porque…espera -reflexione- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Edward?

-Que ustedes dos están juntos y no quieres que Ian se entere- explico rápidamente- Por eso subimos a tu habitación por si Ian llegaba a entrar y ahora me dijo que baje a ver si ya había llegado…

-Oh- ahora lo entendía.

-¿Qué pensaste que me había dicho?

-No, no… justamente eso… y pregunte por si no te enojaba tener que ocultárselo a Ian- Mentí descaradamente y era muy fácil descubrir que cada palabra era mentira.

-¡No! Repito que no tienes por que preocuparte- aunque es muy poco probable parecía haberla engañado.

Escuche abrirse la puerta de entrada.

-Me parece que llego Ian- Le dije a Cloe.

Bajamos las escaleras e Ian estaba allí.

-Hola Cloe- dijo este sonriendo y tomando su mano para llevarla a su lado.

-Hola Ian- dijo Cloe ya a su lado.

-Conociste a mi hermana al parecer-

-Si, estuvimos solas, aquí hablando, mientras te esperaba- dijo Cloe, ella si sabía mentir.

-Bueno, espérame un segundo, voy a cambiarme- dijo Ian ¿Por qué no dejaba de cambiarse? no importa, Edward sabría esconderse ¿Verdad?

-No Ian no es necesario- dijo Cloe rápidamente- Vamos a perder tiempo.

-Bueno salgamos ya, adiós hermanita- dijo sonriéndome.

-Adiós Bella- dijo Cloe y luego me guiño un ojo.

-Adiós- susurre y el peso de la culpa me cayo en los hombros, al final termine ayudando a Ian en su jueguito y lo único que podía pensar era salir antes de que se alejaran y revertir lo que había hecho, decirle a Cloe la verdad…

* * *

Bueno .. aca el cuarto cap .. espero qe les guste ^^

Saluudos :D


	5. Cap5 Cuenta regresiva

Cap5 **"Cuenta regresiva"**

Retuve mis deseos de decir la verdad aumentando el sentimiento de culpa. Es que pensar que esa chica intentaba ocultarle el "secreto", de que Edward y yo compartíamos mas que una amistad, a mi hermano y yo que lo ayudaba a él que su anterior cita (que pretendía con el algo mas que una amistad) y ella (que me hacia pensar que pretendía lo mismo que la anterior) no se encontraran, me hacia sentir una traidora, aunque podía ser en sentimiento equivocado ¿Lo era?

-No te sientas mal- Dijo Edward detrás de mí, me sobresalte.

-Me gustaría que hagas ruido cuando te acercas- dije dándome vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

-Lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Me siento fatal- suspire.

-Lo supuse-

-¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo a Cloe lo que hace mi hermano? ¿Lo obligo a él a que se detenga o le diga todo a Cloe, Zoe y Jess? ¿O simplemente no hago nada y sigo sintiéndome mal?- necesitaba una respuesta.

-Ninguna- dijo Edward- No puedes decírselo a Cloe, porque Ian tiene que hacerlo, es su problema. Pero tampoco quiero que te sientas mal, así que te tengo una solución…-Se detuvo, espere a que prosiga… pero no lo hizo.

-Pues dime, ¿Cuál es la solución?- dije ansiosa.

-Bueno- dijo acercándose hacia mi- dile a Ian que eres mi novia y ya no estarás mal por que no habrá secreto que Cloe guarde por ti- susurro.

-Pero…- empecé a decir con la poca lucidez que me quedaba debido a la su cercanía, pero puso uno de sus fríos dedos sobre mis labios para detenerme.

-Piénsalo, te quedan dos días- Sonrío aun sin dejarme hablar- te dejare sola, quizás puedas decírselo hoy.

Repentinamente el dedo que sostenía mis labios se esfumo y la puerta que había atrás mío se abrió y cerró rápidamente.

- Claro, cuando llegue le diré: Mira Ian aquí te presento a mi novio Edward, que al parecer es invisible, y eso no es lo único interesante también es ¡un vampiro vegetariano que lee mentes!- dije para mi misma y por si él todavía podía escucharme- ¿Por qué no decir toda la verdad junta?

Prepare la cena mientras pensaba que iba a hacer ¿Qué era eso que dijo Edward de que me quedaban dos días? ¿Por qué dos días?

Cuando terminaba de cocinar llego Charlie, mientras comíamos pregunto sobre Ian, tuve que repetirle tres veces que Ian no estaba y no sabia cuando vendría y que si quería preguntar algo sobre él que lo haga cuando este en persona ¡Ami no me importaba su vida personal! Y menos hablaría de ella con Charlie. Me fui a mi habitación luego de fregar los platos, necesitaba evitar las preguntas de Charlie acerca de su hijo predilecto, ya estaba deseando que Ian llegara solo para que Charlie se callara. La verdad se emocionaba mucho cuando el estaba en casa, quizás por el echo de que no lo veía tan seguido, Ian no lo visitaba mucho debido a su "exceso" de vida social, como él lo llamaba. Por eso no pasábamos tanto tiempo en Forks como hermanos, hasta ahora…

Revise los coreos de Renée e hice mi tarea, lo cual no me llevo mucho rato, los correos por suerte no trataban sobre mi hermano, lo cual me alegraba, para algo tenia él correo electrónico ¿no? Y la tarea, pues, no fue difícil y la termine en cuestión de minutos, lo que si, termine con una sobredosis de aburrimiento, por lo cual tome mi algo maltratado libro "Cumbres Borrascosas" dispuesta a hundirme en sus paginas.

Un tiempo después, no sabría decir cuanto llego Ian y escuche desde mi habitación la alegría de Charlie al recibirlo, estuvo todo el día contento por su visita e Ian solo aparecía durante de la noche ¿no podía pasar unos momentos con su padre?

Esta bien, dejaría de criticar a mi hermano, me dispondría a ver su lado bueno e intentaría hacer nuestra convivencia en Forks lo mas agradable posible, no debería ser difícil ¿Verdad? Él cuando quería podía ser una buena y divertida compañía.

Escuche dos pares de pisadas subir las escaleras, Charlie iba a acostarse e Ian… un momento ¿Qué hacia Ian subiendo? Me había olvidado completamente de su idea de robarme mi habitación, según Edward, me senté en mi cama y arroje el libro al suelo, preparándome para la batalla.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver unos ojos verdes que espiaban dentro.

-No te alteres hermanita- dijo entrando dentro- solo vengo a buscar unas cosas y dormiré en el sillón-cama de abajo - hizo una mueca- pensaba robarte tu habitación, por tu cara creo que te lo imaginaste -rió por lo bajo- pero hoy te portaste muy bien conmigo así que considéralo tu recompensa- sonrío y me guiño un ojo.

Deje pasar el hecho de la "recompensa" e intente verlo como una forma de ser "considerado" conmigo.

-Primero quisiera hablar como te dije antes- dije mientras el rebuscaba cosas dentro de su valija, tendría que buscar otro lugar donde dejarla, pensé, pero eso lo solucionaría luego, primero lo primero.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-se quejo.

-Si, ahora-

-Bueno, solo deja que me prepare mis cosas para poder irme a dormir y luego vuelvo- dijo y tomando algunas cosas abrió la puerta

-Apresúrate- musite.

Edward había dicho "quizás puedas decírselo hoy" y así seria, o al menos por ahora estaba decidida, no podía reaccionar tan mal si estaba siendo considerado conmigo ¿Verdad?

* * *

Quedo corto este cap :S per buee.. el proximo lo subo bastante rapido =D


	6. Cap6 ¿Que tan malo puede ser?

Cap6 **"¿Que tan malo puede ser?"**

Me encontraba sentada en la cama de mi habitación esperando a que Ian regresara para hablar, en mi mente se formulaban unas miles de formas para encarar la situación, ninguna lo suficiente buena como para verle un "final feliz".

Algo alterada mire el reloj de mi mesita de noche sintiendo como si hubieran pasado años, y no, años no habían pasado, pero si demasiado tiempo, hacia una hora que Ian había salido de aquí, ¿Cómo podía tardar tanto?

Conté los segundos en mi cabeza y aburrida decidí buscarlo yo. Salí de mi habitación y de camino a las escaleras le eche un vistazo al baño y allí él no estaba, se escuchaban los ronquidos de Charlie desde su habitación cuando pase por la puerta, baje las escaleras silenciosamente y con cuidado por que no se encontraba ninguna luz encendida, pero a pesar de eso lo vi, durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón a mi querido y mentiroso hermano, me enfurecí y fui directo a la cocina, tome un vaso y lo llene de agua, me dirigí a donde mi hermano estaba, me pare al lado del posa brazos del sillón donde estaba recostada su cabeza y en un movimiento rápido vacíe el agua en su cara.

Ian salto del sillón y se sacudió el agua de la cara mientras jadeaba por la sorpresa.

-Con que "solo déjame prepararme mis cosas para irme a dormir y luego vuelvo" - lo imite- mentiroso- dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Estas loca! ¿Cómo vas a tirarme agua así? ¡Me podría haber ahogado!-exclamo enloquecido.

- Sobreviviste ¿No?- le sonreí maliciosamente y me relaje un poco, venia la parte difícil no tenia que molestarlo- tenemos que hablar.

-Bueno pero que sea rápido- dijo molesto y se sentó en el sillón cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No te preocupes, yo también quiero que pase rápido…

¿Digo todo directamente y sin vueltas? Aun podía arrepentirme, estaba a tiempo, auque quizás seria mejor decírselo mientras este medio dormido, se enteraría tarde o temprano de todas formas ¿No?

-Bueno entonces empieza- me apresuro impaciente.

-Bueno- pensé unos momentos- primero ¿Por qué haces eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto confundido.

-Lo de salir con tres chicas a la vez, de mentirles, si realmente te importa alguna de ellas ¿Crees que tendrás una oportunidad si descubren que las engañas?

-Hermanita, hermanita… No estoy casado, ni siquiera de novio. No estoy engañando a nadie…ellas nunca me preguntaron si salía con otras, es mas, yo no lo oculto…-enarquee mis cejas escéptica- Esta bien, olvida lo ultimo, hoy si me escondí y no quiero que Cloe se entere que salgo con Zoe, ni que ella se entere de que salgo con Cloe, Jessica ni la cuentes, me cae bien y todo, pero no es mi tipo… En fin déjame solucionar esta situación a mí y decidir con cual quiero quedarme…

-¡Ian!- le rete- ¿te das cuenta como estas hablando? ¿"decidir con cual quiero quedarme"?- negué con la cabeza reprobatoriamente- te convendría cambiar de actitud antes de que te arrepientas.

- Esta bien, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo dando vuelta los ojos- ¿Es todo? ¿Puedo seguir durmiendo?-

Dude unos momentos mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas y lo decidí, era ahora o nunca ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-No hay algo mas…-suspire- Veras, tu estuviste preguntando mucho, yo no te lo quería decir, porque conozco como eres… pero mentir no es lo mío… yo le pedí que mienta a él, porque él quería decirte, pero veo que no llego a ningún lado y…

-Ve al punto, Bella- dijo ya con un tono molesto.

-Edward y yo somos novios- dije rápidamente.

Ian se quedo helado en el sillón, aproveche su sorpresa y dije rápidamente…

-Eso es todo, duerme, hasta mañana- me dirigí apresurada a la escalera al terminar la frase.

-¿¡EDWARD!?- Grito Ian.

-¡Shh!- me detuve al pie de la escalera- ¡Despertaras a papá!

-¿Tiene por que importarme? ¡¿El lo sabe?! ¡Yo lo sabia! ¡Y Edward se atrevió a mentirme! ¡A mi!- grito furioso, no me sorprendía viniendo de él.

-¡Yo le hice mentir!- dije subiendo el tono de mi voz también- ¡El quería decírtelo!

-¿Cómo se atreven? ¿MI hermanita con novio? ¡Nunca lo creí posible! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡De alguna forma pagaran por su mentira!...- gruño y yo no quise escuchar mas.

Siguió hablando mientras yo intentaba hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras dichas a gritos, lo que me hacia casi imposible ignorarlas, pero rápidamente subí las escaleras y metida en mi habitación trabe la puerta para que mi hermano no pudiera entrar, se cansaría tarde o temprano de gritar.

Me recosté en mi cama, deseando que Edward estuviera a mi lado, no podía dormir ahora por mas de que mantuviera mis parpados cerrados, miles de pensamientos me mantenían en vela.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve luchando para dormirme solo se que en el momento que una nana empezó a escucharse en mi habitación caí instantáneamente en un profundo sueño. Un momento ¿dije nana?

Abrí mis parpados rápidamente y busque su rostro por mi habitación, pero no, Edward no esta ahí, talvez mi imaginación se había dejado llevar antes de dormirme.

Me desperece y me levante para ver el clásico cielo cubierto de nubes de Forks y la llovizna de la mañana, lo que me hizo pensar en Edward nuevamente, el no vendría a buscarme hoy, no podía saber como pero de eso estaba segura, así que tendría que esperar para verlo en el instituto y también tendría que esperar que Ian no tramara ninguna locura, "De alguna forma pagaran por su mentira", sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente ¿Qué intentara hacer?

Me vestí rápidamente y a mi pesar baje las escaleras Tendría que ver a Ian tarde o temprano.

Cuando estaba entrando a la cocina, me tope con Charlie que iba de camino a la salida.

-Buenos días papá ¿Te vas a trabajar?-

-Si Bella, que tengas un buen día – como si fuera posible, pensé- Nos vemos a la noche- se despidió llegando a la puerta.

-Nos vemos-

-¡Ah!- exclamo Charlie casi fuera de la casa - Ian se fue temprano, me dijo que te dijera que se verían en el instituto.

Me quede helada, Charlie cerro la puerta y escuche cuando arranco la patrulla y se fue.

Reaccione segundos mas tarde, busque mis cosas corriendo, pero no encontraba las llaves de mi monovolumen por ninguna parte, por lo que me estaba desesperando y salí afuera con la esperanza de encontrarlas ya en el auto, pero, de repente, note que no solo las llaves faltaban, ¡mi monovolumen! Ian se lo había llevado, me pegue en la frente con la palma de la mano, ¿Por qué Charlie no me lo dijo? Le hubiera pedido que me llevara en la patrulla si sabia, bueno pensándolo bien, llegar al instituto montada en la patrulla del jefe de policía no era algo muy agradable, pero que importa ¡ahora tendría que caminar!

No me lo esperaba, Ian estaba ganando esta batalla, y aunque la ganara, no le dejaría ganar la guerra.

Camine decidida y veloz, cuando llegue a la calle y pose un pie en el pavimento pegue un salto, un BMW rojo freno frente ami demasiado cerca.

-¡Hola Bella!- Saludo la musical voz de Alice.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dije jadeando.

Luego note que no estaba sola, del otro lado, en el asiento del conductor, estaba Rosalie, con la vista fija en la carretera, no intentando disimular en absoluto cuanto le molestaba mi presencia.

-Bueno vi que no tendrías transporte y decidí ahorrarte la caminata- me contesto Alice con una brillante sonrisa, y yo no pensaba rehusarme a su ayuda, mientras más pronto encuentre a Ian seria mejor para todos.

-¡Oh, Gracias Alice, eres muy amable!

-De nada y ¿Qué esperas? Anda, súbete- me apresuro, y estiro el brazo para abrirme la puerta del asiento trasero.

Subí al auto y arranco a toda velocidad, estaba acostumbrada a la rápida conducción de Edward y al parecer era cosa de familia… o Rosalie quería librarse de mí lo más rápido posible.

-¿Y por que Edward no paso a buscarte hoy Bella?- inquirió Alice.

-¿No lo sabes?- negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros- Porque Ian esta en mi casa, mi hermano ¿Lo conociste?

-No personalmente, creo que no tuviste la oportunidad de presentarnos…

-Si, pero mi hermano acostumbra a presentarse por si solo- suspire- Supongo que tarde o temprano lo conocerás, todos lo hacen- Alice lanzo una pequeña risita en respuesta, ¿abría "visto" algo?

Minutos después entramos al estacionamiento del instituto, la conducción de Rosalie me había ahorrado mucho tiempo.

Cuando estaciono, le agradecí a la rubia conductora y a la pequeña acompañante por su amabilidad y sin esperar respuesta, de Alice, por que de Rosalie de seguro no habría nada que esperar, baje rápidamente y recorrí el estacionamiento con la mirada, allí vi mi monovolumen pero no encontré rastros de Ian a la vista, me dirigí casi corriendo por un pasillo intentando verlo a mi hermano o a Edward por algún lugar, pero ninguno de los dos estaba allí y eso era raro. ¿Dónde se encontraría Ian en este momento? ¿Por qué Edward no estaba por aquí? ¿Se abran encontrado los dos? ¿O simplemente Ian comprendió la situación?

Repentinamente sentí una mano helada sobre mi hombro, volví mi mirada, era Alice.

-Bella, creo que no te gustara lo que vi- musito Alice con los ojos desenfocados.

-¿Qué viste?- pregunte ansiosa y en ese momento sonó la campana.

-No te preocupes Bella- dijo con una sonrisa- Me confundí, no es tan grave, solo espero que no le deje marca- hizo una mueca y volvió a sonreír.

-¡¿De que hablas?!- exclame preocupa.

Alice me lanzo un beso y se fue trotando elegantemente como siempre.

Pensé en seguirla pero llegaría tarde a mi clase y aun no había encontrado ni a Ian ni a Edward, por lo que sea que había visto Alice, aun no había pasado nada, pero iba a suceder… pronto.

Fui corriendo a mi clase, mirando cada rincón en mi camino sin ninguna pista de nada.

Ya era la hora de la cafetería y no me había encontrado con Edward, no me había esperado al final de mis clases como casi siempre hacia, o para acompañarme a la cafetería donde estaba yendo ahora, esto me estaba inquietando considerablemente y, para sumar, tampoco había encontrado rastros de Ian en todo el día.

Cuando doble en una esquina lo vi, mi corazón dio un brinco de felicidad y mis preocupaciones se disiparon al hundirme en el topacio de sus ojos.

-¡Edward! ¿No te encontraste con Ian?- le pregunte rápidamente, era lo único que ocupaba en mi cabeza en estos momentos. Pero el no me prestaba atención, note, mientras me acercaba a él, la misma inquietud que yo sentía antes, grabada ahora en su mirada, mientras sus ojos se posaban en Mike que venia a lo lejos por el pasillo, con una extraña expresión en el rostro que no me detuve a descifrar.

-¿Viste a Ian?- Insistí mirando a Mike y luego a Edward que no dejaba de mirarlo.

-No, pero lo veremos pronto- musito sin posar sus ojos en mí.

-Espero que no sea así, por que seguro has leído sus pensamientos y no creo que sea tu fan numero uno en estos momentos… Espera un momento… ¿Por qué miras tanto a Mike?- pregunte frustrada.

Mire a Mike y vi como hablaba con alguien que no conocía, mi mirada se desvío a la puerta de la cafetería que, en el momento que algunos chicos entraban, pude ver por la abertura de la puerta a Ian dentro de la cafetería hablando muy de cerca con Zoe.

-Tu hermano esta en problemas, Bella- pronuncio Edward y no supe notar si era una amenaza o una advertencia mientras, sin mas, me dirigí a la cafetería ¿Qué estaba pensando Ian para que Edward dijera eso?


	7. Cap7 Fuera de combate

Cap7 **"****Fuera de Combate"**

Traspase las puertas de la cafetería, dirigiéndome directamente a donde mi hermano se encontraba parado, que, al verme, se despidió de Zoe con quien estaba hablando y me espero llegar hasta él con una sonrisa de suficiencia escapando de sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- pregunto inocentemente y su sonrisa aumento de tamaño al ver como eso me enojaba mas.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Acaso quieres golpearle o algo por el estilo?- Me reí falsamente- Quisiera verte intentarlo- le desafíe, era muy claro que le costaría demasiado hacerle daño al indestructible Edward, pero me pareció que eso era lo que planeaba, por que claro, el no tenia idea.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo con una falsa expresión de desconcierto.

-¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo!-Exclame e inmediatamente baje el tono de mi voz- Lo que planeas después de lo que te conté, es claro que no te quedaras de brazos cruzados o que de repente te vuelvas comprensivo-

-Me subestimas demasiado hermanita, no soy esa clase de persona que arreglan las cosas con los puños,- bufe, lo que le hizo dar vuelta los ojos, sabia perfectamente su historial de peleas- si llego a querer arreglar cuentas con tu supuesto noviecito Edwin… lo haré a mi manera y no es la que tu piensas.

-¡Bella!- escuche a Edward llamarme desde algún lugar detrás de mí.

Me voltee para detener lo que sea que pensaba hacer o decirle a Ian, ¿Ahora el que planeaba algo era Edward? ¿Al final si era una amenaza lo que había dicho antes? y antes de ver algo mas, un brazo pasó frente a mis ojos y el puño impacto con demasiada fuerza contra la nariz de Ian, provocando que cayera hacia atrás y término quedando desplomado sobre el piso.

Mike estaba de pie a un lado mío sosteniéndose el puño, que momentos antes golpeo la cara de Ian, con su otra mano y mi mente se aclaro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, note como de la nariz de mi hermano brotaba lentamente el liquido color escarlata, que me alerto y mi mirada dio vueltas alrededor de la cafetería, me alegre al saber que Alice tenia todo controlado, eso era lo que había visto antes y al parecer todos los Cullen estaban advertidos de no asistir a la cafetería en el día de hoy, ecepto Edward, el seguía ahí.

Mi mirada se encontró con los perturbados ojos del único Cullen en el lugar, negros como el carbón, disimuladamente hice señales para que se marchara, no quería que las cosas se pusieran peor.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- grito Ian sentado desde el suelo con las manos en su rostro intentando detener el flujo de sangre. Estaba conmocionada, pero al menos pude ver como Edward se marchaba del lugar precipitadamente.

-¡¡Me preguntas que pasa!!- grito Mike indignado- ¡¿Crees que no me entere que sales con mi hermana y con mitad del instituto al mismo tiempo?!

-Oh… por eso…- dijo Ian con… ¿una sonrisa?

-¡¿Por eso?! - exclamo Mike e intento abalanzarse hacia mi hermano, entendía muy bien por que, pero lo tome del brazo con fuerza para detenerlo.

-Mike, por favor- susurre llamando su atención.

Me miro unos momentos y no forcejeo, se notaba en sus ojos el esfuerzo que ponía para calmarse.

Ian se estaba levantando lentamente del suelo, pero cuando estaba en cuclillas envistió a toda velocidad a Mike por las piernas, pasaron por al lado mío y cayeron ambos sobre una mesa que estaba detrás, a unas cuantas zancadas de mi.

Se armo un gran revuelo, todos los estudiantes se amontonaban para mirar o para hacer intentos fallidos y poco esmerados de separarlos, al parecer la pelea se les hacia de lo mas interesante como para terminarla de verdad.

En cuestión de segundos ya no podía ver a Ian o Mike, ambos estaban en algún lugar en medio de todos los estudiantes que les rodeaban, aun así yo me quede petrificada, mientras procesaba lo que estaba pasando.

Corrí al tumulto de estudiantes y los separe a empujones para abrirme paso, cuando logre verlos note que en ambos rostros corría algo de sangre. Agradecí de nuevo mentalmente que los Cullen no estuvieran aquí, si se llegaba a exponer su secreto significaría su partida precipitada de Forks, al igual que la partida, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, de Edward de mi vida.

-¡Ian! ¡Mike!- exclame mientras sin pensarlo me abalanzaba sobre ellos para detenerlos.

Segundos después estaba en el suelo viendo estrellitas.

Cuando recorría a la carrera la distancia que me separaba de la lucha, mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y tropecé con mis propios pies cayendo justo delante de un golpe de Ian, que se suponía que debería haber noqueado a Mike, en cambio yo era la que estaba fuera de combate sin siquiera haber participado en la pelea, había perdido por knockout.

Ahora me encontraba recostada sobre el suelo mientras intentaba no vomitar, me alegre de no haber comido nada aun, aunque quizás por eso estaba demasiado débil como para que no me faltara el aire.

-¿Bella, te encuentras bien?-pregunto Mike arrodillado a un lado de mi.

Al menos había logrado detener la pelea y ahora todos los que antes le prestaban atención a esta estaban preocupados por si yo seguía con vida ¿Dónde diablos estaban los profesores?

-Quítate- dijo Ian apartando de un empujón a Mike- es mi hermana.

-Y tu la golpeaste idiota- gruño Mike preparado para reanudar la pelea.

-Oigan…- fue lo único que alcance a decir por la falta de aire en mis pulmones.

-¿Estas bien Bells? ¿Crees que puedes levantarte? – pregunto Ian y sin esperar respuesta rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y me ayudo a incorporarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto nuevamente Mike cuando estuve de pie- Te llevo a la enfermería-

- Yo me encargare de eso- pronuncio una aterciopelada voz con un destello de furia detrás mío.

Al instante Ian me soltó y un helado brazo ocupo su lugar alrededor de mi cintura antes de caerme y haciendo que me estremeciera con su frío contacto.

Edward a mi lado, se encontraba rígido y con la mandíbula tensa, sus ojos estaba negros y supe que nadie se atrevía a siquiera hablarle en ese momento, si es que aun les quedaba instinto de supervivencia, no como ami.

-Salgamos de aquí- susurre de forma casi inaudible.

Pude ver a Alice detrás de nosotros y como la culpa, la preocupación y la tensión se notaban en sus ojos también negros ahora.

Edward tomo uno de mis brazos con su mano libre y lo paso por sus hombros para que me sostuviera de él y cargando con casi todo mi peso empezamos a movernos hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Por un instante olvide a los estudiantes que se habían hundido en un silencio sepulcral y se apartaban de nosotros mientras pasábamos a su lado.

Salimos de la cafetería con Alice detrás de nosotros y note como los dos Cullen suspiraban aliviados.

-Lo siento mucho Bella- murmuro Edward- Alice no pudo preverlo con mucha anticipación, no llegamos a tiempo como para que detuviéramos tu absurda decisión de meterte en la pelea- dijo intentando sonar serio, pero una fugas sonrisa surco sus labios.

-Yo también lo siento de verdad- se disculpo Alice y antes de dejarme decir nada prosiguió- Ahora voy a ver como esta tu hermano Bella. Lo llevaran al hospital por la fractura...

-¿Fractura? – pronuncie horrorizada.

-¿No lo viste? Dudo que pueda volver a respirar con como quedo su nariz- recordé el fuerte golpe que Mike le había dado en el primer instante.

- Tiene fracturado el tabique nasal sin duda, pero no te preocupes Bella, mi padre lo revisara- me dijo Edward y luego se dirigió a su hermana- Acompáñalo en la ambulancia para ver que lo atienda Carlisle cuando llegue, se que quizás estará ocupado, pero cuando sepa que es hermano de Bella no tendrá problema en echarle un vistazo. Yo iré con Bella en un rato- Alice asintió y volvió dentro de la cafetería.

-Estoy bien- dije intentando zafarme de su brazo, me tambalee y casi me caigo de no ser por las rápidas manos de Edward que me sostuvieron nuevamente.

-Tranquila Bella- susurro- Te llevare a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien- repetí y lo vi alzar una ceja- solo un poco mareada- agregue suspirando, a decir verdad la cabeza me daba vueltas peligrosamente, tanto, que no podía saber donde se encontraba las nubes y donde el piso. Pero no lo iba a admitir, me estaba cansando de ser la débil humana propensa a accidentes.

-Solo necesito sentarme un minuto- murmure.

Inmediatamente estaba contra una pared y Edward me soltó suavemente para dejar que me deslizara contra la pared hasta sentir el helado piso debajo de mí, me acomode y cerré mis ojos, deseando que el mundo dejara de girar por unos minutos.

* * *

Se lo merecia Ian!? xD … Bueno como dijo Alice antes… espero que no le deje marca :p

Prox Cap "Sin control"

Si piensas que los accidentes pasan fuera del hospital… estas muy equivocado… mas cuando cierto vampiro pierde el control…

Salu2 !!


	8. Cap8 Sin control

Cap8**"Sin Control"**

-¿Sigues con vida mi Bella?- Susurro esa preciosa voz de terciopelo muy cerca de mí y mi corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente al sentir su cercanía y su embriagadora esencia desplazándose sobre mi rostro, escuche la suave melodía de la risa de Edward, que por cierto, no ayudaba nada a controlar mis latidos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto dulcemente.

Abrí mis ojos para ver su rostro enfrente del mío sin dejarme ver nada mas que a él y note que ya no daba vueltas mi cabeza, eso claro, si él no se acercaba mas a mi y al parecer no tenia en cuenta eso porque atrapo mi rostro entre sus frías manos.

Dudando que me salieran las palabras asentí en respuesta.

-¿Segura que no necesitas ir a la enfermería?- asentí nuevamente- Igual querrás ir al hospital.

Lo mire incrédula ¿Si no quería ir a la enfermería por que diablos iría al hospital?

-Creo que no entendiste la parte de que me encuentro bien- susurre por fin y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, mejor dicho, mi sonrisa preferida.

-Me refería a ver a tu hermano- aclaró.

- Oh ¿Lo llevaron al hospital?- pregunte recordando a mi hermano que ahora podría interpretar al reno de papa Noel de seguro, con lo roja que había quedado su antes perfecta nariz, estaría mal decir que en verdad eso me causaba algo de gracia.

-Si, se fueron hace un momento, Alice fue con él. No creo que sea nada de que preocuparse, pero quieren que lo vea un doctor.

-Si creo que no estaría bien dejar su nariz así- dije intentando ocultar una leve sonrisa-, entonces tendremos que ira ver que sucede, aunque deberíamos esperar a que terminen mis clases- recordé suspirando.

-No te dejare quedarte hoy. Tendrás que saltarte las clases que te quedan, a veces no es malo hacerlo, yo también saltare las mías- concluyo guiñándome un ojo.

Sin quejarme, asentí ¿Por qué razón me opondría si no tener que pasar tiempo en el instituto y pasar tiempo con él era algo parecido a un plan perfecto? me levante mientras Edward, obviamente, me ayudaba a incorporarme.

-¿Trajiste tu auto?- pregunte, tu flamante y cómodo volvo plateado corrigió mi mente.

-Si- dijo sonriendo- ¿Disfrutaste el viaje con mis hermanas?

-No lo note –respondí sincera, en el momento del viaje con sus hermanas mi cabeza estaba en otro sitio.

Edward me condujo al aparcamiento con un brazo en mi cintura.

-Si, creo que Rose estuvo muy motivada a llegar puntual- dijo soltando una suave carcajada, yo no lo decía por eso, pero tenía toda la razón.

No dije mas nada, al parecer el golpe había sido bastante fuerte o el que hubiera salido de mi casa sin desayunar y que en la cafetería tampoco pudiera hacerlo, pero mi cabeza volvía a dar vueltas y no quería que Edward se diera cuenta de ello, así que no hable para que no notara la debilidad en mi voz y me limite a concentrarme en mover los pies.

Llegamos hasta su auto, me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a entrar, me hubiera quejado pero ¿Para que?, me dejo en el asiento del copiloto y cerro la puerta, dio la vuelta al auto y entro para sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Antes de que siquiera pueda respirar, salíamos del instituto a gran velocidad con el suave ronroneo del volvo.

-Ve mas lento amenos que quieras que redecore el tapizado- balbucee y mis ojos se cerraron, era mentira lo que había dicho por que aunque estaba mareada, no tenia nada mi estomago para "redecorar" pero al parecer por una vez en mi vida la mentira no fue escuchada como una, y el volvo empezó a andar a una velocidad considerada normal para los humanos.

Tardamos mas de lo que seguramente la conducción normal de Edward nos hubiera llevado, incluso escuche varios suspiros de frustración a mi lado, pero aun así mantuve mis ojos cerrados hasta que sentí como el volvo se detenía.

Edward bajo y me abrió la puerta, por suerte ya no estaba mareada, así que tome su mano para levantarme pero no la necesitaría para mantenerme en pie.

Una gran sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Edward cuando pusimos nuestros pies dentro del hospital, ¿me había perdido algún chiste?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunte curiosa.

- Oh, nada- Pronuncio casualmente, aunque era clarísimo que algo le hacia reír- busquemos a tu hermano- dijo y puso una mano en mi espalda mientras me guiaba hacia unas escaleras.

En el primer piso cruzamos por un pasillo y al doblar por una esquina me pare en seco, no sabia si reír o paralizarme, por el momento estaba paralizada, mientras Edward soportaba las ganas de reír, pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa que se escapaba de sus labios mientras veía la rara imagen, enfrente nuestro se encontraba una muy sonriente Alice sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y a su lado, rodeando su cintura con un brazo, estaba Ian… ¿Dormido? Si, dormido sobre el hombro de Alice y roncando audiblemente.

Empecé a reír, no sabia muy bien porque, pero la escena me causaba mas gracia de la que debería.

-¿Cómo es que paso esto?- logre preguntar a Edward entre risas e intentando controlarme sin demasiado éxito.

-Fue algo así como que tu hermano fingió sentirse mas mal de lo que en realidad estaba para acercarse a Alice y de alguna formo termino quedándose dormido- me respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

Alice me dedico una brillante sonrisa y luego rodó los ojos cuando la mire extrañada, consiguiendo por fin aguantar el ataque de risa que me había agarrado hace un momento.

-Jasper- susurro Edward y vi como miro a Alice y frunció el seño, seguro lo que leyó en su mente no le gusto nada por la forma en que la miraba- Alice, si sabes que va a reaccionar así, por que no te alejas de él- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Ian.

Comprendí sus palabras al instante y todo rastro de humor desapareció, a Jasper no le causaría tanta gracia esta escena como a nosotros, es más reaccionaria mal y quien sabe cuanto ¿Al fin podría ver una expresión que no fuera de tranquilidad en su rostro?

-Jazz tiene que confiar en mi- pronuncio Alice seriamente.

-No es en ti en quien no confía- Edward cayo un momento- esta subiendo, y piensa, el podrá sentir lo que el siente y no creo que le agrade, si ya sus sueños no me agradan ami.

¿Mi hermano vino a Forks solo para revolucionar todo? ¿Qué era lo que soñaba?

Segundos después Jasper estaba a nuestro lado y miraba atónito la escena que antes nos hacia reír.

Derepente mire a Edward y lo vi desviar su mirada hacia unas jóvenes que pasaban riéndose y mirándolo, sin poder controlarlo los celos afloraron en mi y me aclare la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Edward Cullen ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- dije severa y Edward gruño en respuesta y mi ira relampagueo remplazando a los celos en un instante.

¿Me estaba gruñendo ami?

-¡¿Quién te crees para gruñirme así Cullen?!- dije furiosa y Edward aparentaba intentar controlarse, parecía para que el estaba tan furioso como yo.

¿Furioso él? ¡Pero si yo había recibido su gruñido!

Mire a mí alrededor en un intento por controlarme, para no estallar a gritos por que no había respondido mi pregunta y eso me molestaba más de lo que debería. Pero ¿Por qué no me contestaba? ¿Cuál era su maldito problema conmigo?

Note a la ligera que todos de la habitación en la que estábamos no estaban de muy buen humor en el día de hoy: Una enfermera le gritaba a un paciente, algo así como que tomara sus medicinas o que se llevara algo y este respondía lanzándole miradas furiosas y negándose rotundamente.

Dos doctores discutían y uno de ellos sacudía una hoja enfrente de la cara del otro parecía querer mostrarle algo pero no de muy buena manera.

Una enfermera que llevaba un carrito lleno de cosas, choco a una persona que caminaba por allí y ambos empezaron a gritarse como si no podrían simplemente pedirse una disculpa.

Mire a Ian que seguía dormido sobre el hombro de Alice, pero sus sueños no parecían gratos porque fruncía muy fuerte el ceño, su expresión estaba de acorde con las que decoraban el resto de la sala y a un lado de Ian, Alice, con una expresión que nunca había visto en su angelical rostro, gritaba o al menos eso parecía, a una velocidad vampirica que hacia que el sonido de sus palabras se pierdan para mi oído, pero no para el de Jasper, que era quien discutía con ella, y su rostro reflejaba la ira de todo la sala, mientras sus ojos del color del ámbar llameaban con su enojo, entonces una lamparita se encendió en mi mente.

-Jasper- gruño Edward y el aludido no le hizo caso y siguió discutiendo con Alice.

En este momento experimentábamos al máximo su poder, su fascinante don, que nunca creí que podía ser tan peligroso, tanto que tenía que concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas a que la furia no se apoderara de mí e hiciera algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

Una de las puertas se abrió y como una aparición celestial Carlisle llego para salvar el día, en una sala tan agitaba su semblante tranquilo desentonaba demasiado.

-Jasper, contrólate hijo- dijo sin siquiera elevar la voz cuando estaba cerca nuestro y poso una mano en su hombro.

Esta vez Jasper reacciono y poso su vista en Carlisle y luego en todo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la habitación.

Me avergoncé de lo sucedido, de cómo había actuado, baje mi mirada al suelo, no quería ver a nadie mientras un leve rubor coloreaba mis mejillas.

El silencio llamo mi atención, después de todo el alboroto del lugar, ahora el silencio se había apoderado de todo.

Levante un poco la mirada, curiosa y me encontré con muchos rostros avergonzados, algunos miraban sus manos o sus pies para no tener que encontrar su mirada con nadie ¡Jasper al ataque! Grite mentalmente.

Solté una carcajada, la vergüenza se controlaba mejor que la ira, a un lado de Alice se escucho un bostezo. Otra vez la ira me embargo ¡¿Qué Jasper no era capaz de controlar sus emociones?!

-¡Puedes hacer algo!- le especte a Edward.

- Es tu hermano, no el mío- dijo señalando a Ian con la cabeza.

- Es tu hermano, no el mío- repetí señalando a Jasper también con la cabeza.

-¡Jasper! – exclamamos Edward, Alice, Carlisle y yo a la vez.

Todo se tranquilizo, ¡Por fin se controlaba! Si seguíamos así íbamos a terminar todos en el hospital, era una ventaja ¡Ya estábamos ahí!

Ian se despertó lentamente indiferente a lo que acababa de suceder y con una media sonrisa en su recién despierto rostro.

-¿Es mi turno Doc?- pregunto a Carlisle.

-Si, lamento haberte echo esperar-

-No hay problema, estuve muy cómodo por aquí- Pronuncio Ian manteniendo su sonrisa, se levanto de la silla y le tendió una mano a Alice para ayudarla a levantarse ella también, cuando esto pasaba yo solo lo veía de reojo, mis ojos estaban posados directamente en Jasper quien no había movido ni un músculo manteniendo una perfecta cara de póker, cuando se concentraba en controlarse realmente lo hacia, no dejarse llevar por las emociones era algo difícil, no quería ni imaginar cuanto le había costado aprenderlo en todos los años que llevaba siendo vampiro.

Alice tomo la mano de Ian y se levanto con gráciles movimientos, dirigió una elocuente mirada a Jasper antes de decir.

-Iré a beber algo- se separo de Ian y se perdió por uno de los pasillos.

-Acompáñame- le dijo Carlisle a Ian y lo condujo por la puerta por la que el había entrado momentos antes.

Edward y yo los seguimos detrás y divise como Jasper se quedaba atrás y se perdía por la misma dirección que Alice.

-Tranquila, esos dos estarán bien- me susurro Edward- se arreglaran, siempre lo hacen, además de que Alice ya lo vio.

Sonreí al saberlo, no podía imaginar que ellos dos no estuvieran juntos, era como si los dos vinieran en el mismo paquete.

Aunque se arreglaran, ¿que aseguraba que Jasper no hiciera picadillo a Ian? ¿Quién podía detener a Jasper si se lo proponía? Su aspecto leonino y su interesante don, le daban un toque escalofriante si lo veías como algo involucrado en la muerte de alguien, pero era el siempre pacifico Jasper, no seria capaz de hacer nada ¿verdad?

El vampiro que de todos los Cullen era el que menos se podía controlar con su sed de sangre humana… Parecería que el reno Rodolfo se encontró con el cazador de la mamá de Bambi.

* * *

Jazzz hizo acto de presencia=D ya lo extrañaba, no se preocupen nunca se van a separar el y Alice son muy linda pareja ^^

Prox Cap "Absurda Vulnerabilidad"

¿Qué puedo decir? Bella es humana y mas vulnerable que cualquier mortal a veces xD es absurdo… pero ¡ella tiene a Edward! ¡Que sea como quiera! ^^


	9. Cap9 Absurda Vulnerabilidad

Cap9** "Absurda vulnerabilidad"**

Carlisle llevo a Ian dentro de una habitación, nos aviso que tardarían poco debido a que no era nada de gravedad, ni algo que no fuera común, una nariz rota se veía a menudo.

Cuando se fueron Edward y yo nos quedamos cerca de la puerta por donde habían entrado, él se apoyo contra la pared y miro con curiosidad como me movía de un lado para otro sin saber que podría hacer, además de sentir como la tensión del día y el no haberme alimentado aún, me estaban pasando factura, me sentía extremadamente cansada y débil, si de mi se tratara, es decir, si mi nariz fuera la fracturada, ni me hubiera molestado en venir al hospital, directamente iría a mi casa y me relajaría por el resto del día, pero claro, Ian de seguro que lo primero que haría cuando se liberara del hospital seria, molestar a su única hermana, claro si es que no tiene a ninguna de sus novias cerca.

-¿Sabes? Creo que Ian ya se olvido de ti- le dije a Edward mientras paraba de caminar y me quedaba cerca de él.

-No lo creas-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dije y luego me di cuenta, cierto el lee mentes ¿Por qué a veces se me olvidaba?

-Digamos que por ahora, solo esta agradecido, pero eso no quiere decir que me acepte, en el momento en que haga algo mal, es decir, tendrá los ojos bien abiertos esperando a que cometa un error, al igual que todos, creo que en su ignorancia también sabe lo peligroso que soy para ti…

-Edward para, no quiero oírlo más, yo no espero que nada salga mal, yo confío en ti- le dije cansada de que todas nuestra conversaciones llegaran al punto de que no deberíamos estar juntos, ¿Acaso era tan malo? ¿Acaso Edward me había traído algún mal? No, es mas, había salvado mi vida varias veces, además de traerle una felicidad que jamás en mi vida conocí y al haberla conocido, si la llegaba a perder, todo lo demás seria absurdo, ¿Cuándo conoces este tipo de amor, como puedes querer otro después?

-Sabes que no deberías hacerlo y a pesar de eso, me alegro de que lo hagas, soy un ser muy egoísta Bella- dijo clavando sus ojos de topacio en mi rostro y rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, me beso suavemente mientras yo intentaba contener mis casi irrefrenables deseos de besarlo salvajemente, pero ya habíamos tenido demasiado drama por hoy, no quería agregar ningún otro accidente.

Nos separamos bastante rápido y note que una enfermera se había quedado mirándonos, mis mejillas enrojecieron, como era de esperarse y cuando la señora se fue Edward dejo soltar una carcajada.

-A veces pienso que disfrutas hacerme sonrojar- murmure.

-Claro que lo disfruto, disfruto todo de ti Bella- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- Te lo dije, no te ves a ti misma con ninguna claridad. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Me fascinas cuando te sonrojas, cuando sonries, cuando te enojas, cuando tropiezas, cuando me sorprendes con lo que piensas, amo tus impulsos, tus instintos, tus intentos de mentir, tus deseos, todo, amo lo que eres y si por eso disfruto que te sonrojes, porque es una de las cosas que te hacen perfecta...

Y lo consiguio, mis mejillas se encendieron notablemente, poso un beso fugaz en mis labios sonriendo con suficiencia.

Minutos después salio Carlisle y se despidió deprisa por que tenia un paciente al que ver.

Edward y yo nos asomamos por la puerta para ver a Ian sentado en una camilla mientras una enfermera le vendaba la nariz que ahora no se veía tan mal, solo bastante enrojecida y algo hinchada.

-No se ve bien ¿no?- pregunto divertido.

-Mejor que hace un rato, pero aun te pueden contratar como Rodolfo- comente.

-Hablas del reno ¿Verdad?- pregunto y yo asentí- sabes que lo vengo pensando desde hace un rato, ¿Crees que me podría ganar dinero con eso? – dijo y espere a ver que se reía por su broma, pero ¡Lo decía de verdad! Esta bien, tenia que asegurarme que no era adoptado, o que yo no lo era ¿Cómo podíamos ser tan distintos? Sobre lo que yo bromeaba a el le parecía un asunto serio.

-Ian ¿Lo dices de verdad?- pregunte para asegurarme.

-Si, piénsalo, me visto como reno y ¡no tengo que gastarme en comprar la nariz!-dijo como si fuera una idea brillante y yo no pude evitar reírme con ganas, ¡como Edward podía mantener la compostura en estos momentos!

-Eres ridículo, primero ¡Falta demasiado tiempo para navidad! ¿Crees que eso- señale su nariz donde aun la enfermera estaba vendando- te durara para siempre?

-No soy tan tonto Bella, solo bromeaba- dijo pero yo no estaba tan segura de que fuera así.

-¿Ya quieren que llegue la navidad?- pregunto Alice entrando con Jasper tomados de la mano, se habían reconciliado bastante bien- Yo también, estoy emocionada por comprar los regalos, ya tengo los perfectos para ustedes dos- dijo sin esperar que le contestáramos y creo que ambos la miramos con los ojos bien abiertos, Alice en verdad era adicta a las compras como me advirtió Edward ¿Verdad?

-Alice- murmure- yo no quiero regalos.

-No digas tonterías Bella, claro que tendrás regalos, ya te considero mi amiga, Además ¡se que te gustara!- dijo con un guiño dándome a entender que en realidad lo sabia, había visto que me gustaba, lastima para mi que no tenia el don de Alice, con lo que odiaba las sorpresas, ese don para mi seria perfecto.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ian?- pregunto Jasper a mi hermano y yo me quede atónita al ver su tranquila expresión de siempre.

-Si, Carlisle dice que en un día o dos mi nariz recobrara su tamaño original- contesto Ian un tanto sorprendido, pero casi sin demostrarlo.

-¿Seguro? ¿No necesitaras algún examen de sangre?- dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, me estremecí, Alice le dio un codazo a Jasper y Edward intentaba contener la risa.

-¿Y porque necesitaría eso?- pregunto Ian confundido.

Edward y yo, sin poder evitarlo, lanzamos carcajadas al ver al confundido Ian, mientras Alice sonreía y Jasper hacia lo mismo dejándome ver que solo bromeaba.

-Listo, puedes irte- dijo la enfermera que evitaba prestarnos atención desde el momento en el que habíamos entrado, y ahora limpiaba unas cosas que había sobre la camilla de donde Ian se levanto de un salto, vi como recogía unas gasas, unas manchas rojas llamaron a mis ojos, algunas de las gasas estaban manchadas con la sangre de mi hermano y… ¿Por qué el piso empezaba a moverse? Intente mantenerme estable en medio del movimiento, pero fue inútil, la oscuridad fundió todo y caí estrepitosamente.

-¿Bella?- me llamo un ángel de voz aterciopelada.

- Creo que esta despertando- dijo mi hermano en la lejanía.

¿Qué hacia mi hermano allí?

Mi mente proceso los últimos acontecimientos sin entender que había pasado, me pesaban los parpados y me costaba abrirlos, pero aun así, sin abrir los ojos, sabia que Edward estaba a mi lado, sentía su frío contacto y su gélido aliento en mi nuca y de seguro también mi hermano estaba cerca.

Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo, estaba sentada en la sala de espera con mi cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Edward, a mi otro lado estaba sentado Ian.

-¿Te sientes bien hermanita?-me pregunto cuando vio mis ojos abiertos.

-No lo se, me siento terriblemente cansada- murmure sin saber si llegaría a escucharme o no.

-Claro, no lo puedo creer, ami es al que rompen la nariz y tú te desmayas al ver sangre.

Con que eso era lo que había pasado, realmente absurdo.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí?- pregunte en un susurro.

-Esperábamos a que despiertes, te debes sentir cansada por el medicamento que te dieron mientras dormías, uno de los efectos es como sedante eso creo- me contó Edward, intente protestar por ello pero siguió-, Y ahora debemos esperar a Alice y a Jasper… así que sigue descansando, duerme un poco mas, mi Bella- susurro lo ultimo tan bajo que creo que Ian no logro oírlo.

No quería hacerlo, pero mis parpados se cerraban involuntariamente, casi me era imposible mantenerlos abiertos.

-Oh, me olvide de agradecerte por sacar a mi hermanita cuando se golpeo, con como estaba mi nariz no podía hacerme cargo yo, así que gracias Edwin- dijo Ian, después de todo Edward tenia razón con lo de que Ian estaba agradecido con él, ¿creería mi hermano que con un simple "gracias Edwin" iba a poder olvidar las cosas y volver a odiarlo? Esperaba que no.

-Puedo cuidarme yo sola- balbucee- y es Edward- le corregí por enésima vez mientras estaba al borde de la inconciencia.

-Como sea- me susurro esa voz de terciopelo de Edward a mi oído.

Levante la vista con la poca conciencia que me quedaba y enarquee una ceja a su rostro sonriente.

-Te traduje lo que pensó- me susurro nuevamente al oído dedicándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y que formaba parte de su rostro la mayor parte del tiempo desde que nos conocimos.

Bufe, ¿Ahora Edward me traducía la mente de Ian? ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo?

En verdad las cosas se habían revolucionado, era como si no fuera suficiente con conocer y enamorarme de un vampiro, además de conocer también a su familia de vampiros y saber que el mundo es más extraño de lo que me imaginaba, no, además de eso había drama tras drama, ¡como si lo demás no fuera suficiente!

Mi mente ya empezaba a perder lucidez cuando me rendí y deje de luchar contra el cansancio.

Aun seguía incrédula, me acomode en el pecho de Edward y luego de ver una mueca molesta de Ian, cerré mis pesados parpados y me deje llevar por los efectos del medicamento.

* * *

Felicees Pascuas a todos!! :D

* * *

Prox Cap "Atrapame si puedes"

Para ser un lector de mentes, Edward no se lo vio venir =o

Salu2 !! (L)


	10. Cap10 Atrápame si puedes

Cap10 "Atrápame si puedes"

-Bella, vamos despierta- me sorprendió la impaciencia de su voz.

Estaba aturdida, ya no sabia que era de mi, ¿Dónde estaba? Oh claro seguía en el hospital.

-¿Edward?- murmure frotándome los ojos lentamente la blanca luz de la sala de espera me estaba cegando.

-Si, mi Bella, al fin despiertas…

Me sorprendí un poco, sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada en absoluto, como si recién acababa de cerrar los ojos, pero parecía que no había sido así, Edward estaba algo apresurado ¿Por qué Edward estaba tan impaciente?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es muy tarde?- dije mientras me sentaba bien en la silla, aunque a decir verdad, si fuera por mi, me pasaría el resto de mi vida recostada sobre el pecho de Edward, solo eso me bastaba para vivir.

-No, no, no- hablo rápidamente- Es que, bueno tengo un pequeño problema- dijo algo avergonzado, quizás por haberme despertado con apuro, pero ya estaba empezando a preocuparme. Si estaba tan apresurado y decía que tenía un problema ¿Qué había sucedido? … ¿Edward Cullen con un problema que no podía solucionar? Esto debía ser grave.

-¿Cuál?- lo mire preocupada y con miedo a saber de que se trataba ese "problema", ¿Si era algo peor de lo que podía imaginar? Estaba tentada a taparme los oídos con las manos y comenzar a tararear, cual niña de diez años, para no oírlo cuando comenzó a hablar…

-Bueno, talvez estoy exagerando algo, pero momentos después de que te quedaras dormida, que fue hace aproximadamente unos 10 minutos - ¿10 minutos? ¡Lo sabia! ¡No había dormido nada! Aun tenia bastante sueño- Ian no estaba divirtiéndose mucho, a él no le fascina verte dormir, - di vuelta los ojos, mi hermano no podía mantenerse quieto un segundo, y ahora que recordaba a mi hermano ¿Por qué no estaba allí? ¿Acaso me importa? Me pregunte- y comenzó a sentirse algo hambriento, por su mente rondaban opciones de alimentos dentro del hospital, por lo que termino pidiéndome las llaves del auto al ver que nada le convencía, por supuesto se las preste- lo mire con los ojos como platos ¿ acaso había escuchado bien? - ¿Qué había de malo con un corto viaje hasta alguna cafetería cercana? – prosiguió y de pronto comenzó tornándose sombrío- Sus pensamientos se transformaron en cuanto subió a mi vehiculo, no se por que sucedió, no se si fue el tapizado, el volante, los asientos, no se, pero tu hermano se ha apropiado de mi volvo y no tenia pensado devolvérmelo por bastante tiempo - termino de hablar y vi un destello de desesperación en sus ojos de topacio, que intento ocultar al instante, nunca había visto a Edward de este modo, se me vino a la mente que seria la forma en que actuaría un padre cuando uno de sus hijos salía sin ellos por primera vez, pero ¡vamos! ¡Es solo un auto!

Es verdad amaba a su auto como a un hijo, o eso parecía, pero exageraba, no era una situación tan grave, mi hermano no iba a fugarse del país con su auto como rehén ¿Verdad?

Me invadieron unas ganas de romperle de nuevo la nariz a Ian, no era una persona violenta, no quería serlo por que no era una forma de solucionar las cosas, pero a veces, cuando de mi hermano se trataba, las cosas podían darse vuelta muy fácilmente.

-¿Quieres que lo busquemos? ¿Tienes pensado algo?- dije atropelladamente- Oh lamente haberme quedado dormida-

-No te lamentes por ello- dijo recuperando la calma, apoyo uno de sus fríos dedos en mis labios suavemente- Alice me dijo, mas bien me mostró, que todo estará bien- ¿Y ahora me lo dice?- ahora vamos, te llevare a casa, necesitas descansar un poco más-

¿Entonces por que demonios estaba tan impaciente si sabia que todo andaría bien? Gruñí de frustración en mi mente, ¿Por qué me había enamorado de este sexy vampiro bipolar? Claro, tal vez por lo de sexy.

-¿Con que auto?- indague intentando desviar de tema, aunque seguía hablando de vehículos, eso era cambiar bastante de tema, pensé sarcásticamente.

-Alice trajo el tuyo- torció el gesto- esta esperándonos abajo.

¿El mío? Estaba algo mareada, pensé en que había echo con mi monovolumen la ultima vez, claro, ahora recordaba lo ultimo que sucedió con mi auto era que había sido secuestrado por mi hermano ¿Me parece a mi o Ian se estaba acostumbrando a hacer eso? Alice debió haber tomado las llaves cuando estuvieron en la sala de espera antes de que nosotros llegáramos, ella ya sabía el futuro, a veces sentía como si lo tuviera todo planeado, siempre a un paso delante de todos.

Me levante de un salto dispuesta a salir de una vez por todas del hospital, me gire hacia Edward que aun seguía sentado.

-Vamos entonces, pero yo conduciré- levante una mano cuando vi que iba a protestar- no puedo permitirte conducirlo, con el estado de animo que tienes, sin ofender, pero temo por como puede terminar mi viejo vehiculo en tus manos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- acepto sonriendo, lo mire sorprendida, se levanto del asiento y me rodeo la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos y empezamos a caminar a la salida- conducirá Alice- sentencio y me beso en la cabeza mientras yo soltaba un bufido.

Llegamos al monovolumen, Alice al volante parecía muy concentrada en algo, porque no nos dirigió ni una mirada cuando Edward se subió al asiento del copiloto y me sentó sobre su regazo.

Arranco el auto con su rugido característico en el instante en que cerramos la puerta, Alice tenía la mirada fija en el camino, como si pudiera ver algo que yo no podía…

Uno o dos minutos más tarde no podía soportar el silencio y la expresión de esa vampira ya empezaba a molestarme y yo no era la única molesta.

- Alice ¿Es un intento de evitarme o realmente estas demente? – le pregunto Edward irritado y yo lo mire sin comprender, elevando mis cejas.

-Mi hermana no para de mantener su mente ocupada con los distintos lugares en que puede llevarte de compras, ordenados alfabéticamente y por parte del mundo- me explico y yo mire a Alice aterrada ¡Que sea un intento de evitar a Edward! ¡Que sea un intento de evitarle! , Por favor que Alice no este tan demente como para pensar en arrastrarme por el mundo de compras, rogué en mi fuero interno.

Alice, cual niña pequeña, solo le saco la lengua a su hermano y siguió con la mirada perdida en la carretera mientras conducía.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a casa de Charlie, mi casa, Alice se estaciono en la calzada y sin más, salio del auto y como una estrella fugaz se perdió entre los árboles del bosque enfrente de mi casa.

Me quede atónita hasta que Edward me urgió que bajara, parecía que la impaciencia volvía estar presente en mi sexy vampiro bipolar.

En cuanto abrí la puerta del monovolumen, no llegue a bajarme del auto, porque reconocí un hermoso y flamante volvo plateado doblando y deteniéndose en la esquina, a Edward se le escapo un leve y casi imperceptible gruñido cuando el volvo daba marcha atrás y se iba por donde había venido.

Al parecer mi hermano no esperaba vernos en casa tan temprano y si no hubiera sido por la extraña Alice que tenia todo preparado, quizás aun estaríamos en el hospital.

-¿Lo quieres seguir?-dije sabiendo que le tentaba bastante esa idea de la persecución por su amado volvo.

-No creo que deba preocuparme- dijo fingiendo un tono calmado que ni el se creyó y lo mire enarcando una ceja.

-Además- agrego- aunque quisiera no podría seguirlos con tu auto, tardaría mas de lo que ellos en volver, sin ofender- añadió mirándome ami y luego al auto donde aun nos encontrábamos.

-No es ofensa- aclare- mi auto será… espera ¿Dijiste ellos?- pregunte estudiando sus palabras.

-si, Ian y Cloe ¿no los viste?- su voz se lleno de incredulidad.

-Discúlpame por mis débiles sentidos humanos, pero no pude ver a través de los vidrios polarizados… pero ¿Qué hacia Ian con Cloe?- La pregunta correcta seria ¿Qué hacia Cloe con Ian? Después de todo ella ya debería estar al tanto del "juego" de mi hermano, ahora yo estaba tentada, pero para tener a Ian enfrente y decirle ¡Te lo dije!

-Tu hermano pretende arreglar las cosas, Cloe se entero de que Ian tenia amoríos con quien sea y que no eran solo "salidas" como el le quiso explicar en un principio, si no que todas sus citas estaban por el camino del noviazgo, además de que una de ellas es la mejor amiga de Cloe, Zoe; Ian quiere intentar convencerla de que Zoe es solo una amiga con la que salieron una vez y que Jessica lo había invitado a salir y no se negó solo por cortesía, y que otras de las chicas con las que se vio - ¿Había mas? ¿Cómo podía haber más? Solo llego hace menos de dos días- solo fue para conversar, hacer amistades, etc., algunas cosas mas piensa en decir, pero por otra parte Cloe no quiere sentirse mal, pero no puede evitarlo porque Zoe es su amiga y que Ian las haya engañado a las dos le molesta bastante- pronuncio Edward como si leyera el libreto de una telenovela- Pero no puedo decirte mas, no seria correcto, ya que son problemas personales- ¡Pero si ya me lo había dicho todo! Estuve apunto de soltar una carcajada, al parecer el hecho de haber perdido su auto por unos momentos le afectaba algo a su buena lógica, Edward Cullen no paraba de sorprenderme, al menos ahora conocía cual era su punto débil.

-Mi hermano y sus problemas amorosos- suspire- creo que muy a tu pesar, tendrás que darles privacidad y soportar que tu precioso volvo este en manos del malvado rompecorazones que es Ian.

Edward frunció los labios pensativo o al menos fingía pensarlo, mientras yo me percataba de la cercanía de nuestro rostros ya que aun seguía en su regazo dentro del auto, y comenzaba a desvariar, era increíble que cada vez que estábamos cerca mi corazón se desbocara, pero al menos ahora no estaba tan descontrolado.

Segundos después Edward me dedico una sonrisa dándome a entender que se había "rendido" por así decirlo y me ayudo a bajar del auto mientras el también lo hacia.

Entramos en la casa a prisa, Edward escucho sonar el teléfono y tuve que correr cuando atendí ¿Quién llamaba? El jefe de policía Swan que como siempre se enteraba de todo, en un pueblo tan pequeño, era muy difícil ocultar algo y por más de que haya sido una pequeña pelea en el instituto el rumor había recorrido todo Forks.

Tuve que asegurarle a Charlie unas 500 veces que su amado hijo estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero logro tranquilizarse cuando le informe que Ian estaba tan bien que incluso había salido con una "amiga" a pasear, aunque eso no era del todo verdad, pero solo entonces permitió que cortara la llamada de una vez por todas, incluso le hice prometer que no volvería a llamar, al menos por hoy.

Estaba feliz, al fin podía tener unos momentos en paz, con Edward a mi lado y con mi hermano lejos de mí, ahora podría descansar después de un día de tanta tensión.

Faltaba un día mas y luego vendría el fin de semana, pensar que el fin de semana pasado había sido maravilloso, el día del prado, me quede soñando unos momentos en ese día, después de eso el, Edward, mi novio, me había presentado a su familia y yo lo había presentado a Charlie, desde el fin de semana pasado éramos novios, todo perfecto, solo tenia que empezar la semana y arruinarse con la llegada de Ian, al parecer empezaría a creer que todo lo bueno tiene algo malo y todo lo malo tiene algo bueno…

Edward, siempre tan considerado con mis necesidades humanas me ofreció prepararme algo para comer mientras yo me daba una ducha para relajarme, no sabia si Edward era capaz de cocinar, ya que el no comía, pero eso lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

Me tome bastante tiempo duchándome y baje para encontrarme con un plato lleno de comida, que no tuve tiempo a descifrar de que se trataba por que me moría de hambre y lo único que pude notar era que todo estaba delicioso y Edward no me dejo moverme de mi asiento hasta que terminara hasta el último bocado.

Estaba lavando los platos cuando, para mi mala suerte, habiendo pasado unas horas sin poder siquiera tener una buena conversación con Edward, este me informa que Ian estaba doblando en la esquina.

Maldiciendo por dentro fui hasta la puerta dispuesta a enfrentarme a Ian, recriminarle el robo del auto de Edward y desahogarme al menos.

Estaba en la puerta apunto de salir, cuando puse mi mano en el picaporte, la pétrea mano de Edward me detuvo y me alejo de allí, quise protestar pero unos gritos que provenían de afuera callaron mi voz.

* * *

Listo otro cap=D … gracias por los comentarios, estoy muy feliz de que les guste la historia =D Ian también esta feliz… tanto que se fue a festejar… sin mi ¬¬ …seguro con Cloe ¬¬ jaja xD

Besos, saludos, abrazos ! (L)


	11. Cap11 Envestida

Cap11 "Envestida"

-¡¿Que quieres decir Ian?!- Escuche a Cloe gritar con su voz cargada de frustración.  
No quería oír su discusión, pero era casi inevitable.

-Ya te le explique-Dijo Ian elevando el tono de su voz.

-Pero quiero que digas la verdad, como en verdad paso, como lo deberías decir...-Hizo una pausa- ¡Que solo fue un juego para ti! Que mi hermano a pesar de ser un idiota a veces, esta vez tenia razón al romperte la nariz por que a ti nunca te importe...No importa que allá sido una simple cita solo jugabas conmigo y tu y yo sabemos que pretendías llegar mas allá que las citas y que no te importaría salir con las dos a las vez ¿Fue divertido meter a dos grandes amigas en tu juego? ¿No? -Pregunto mordaz

Me molestaba estar invadiendo su privacidad. Edward me arrastro hacia la cocina y después de un silencio proveniente de la entrada, pensé que todo había acabado, se habían calmado... Hasta que escuche la puerta principal azotarse al ser abierta por lo que supuse que Ian había entrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a ignorar Swan?- Pregunto Cloe que había entrado tras Ian, o al menos eso me pareció.

Edward, que estaba a mi lado, me levanto entre sus brazos y antes de que pudiera decir algo me saco de la casa a la velocidad de la luz, agradecí que lo hubiera hecho porque así no tendríamos que estar dentro mientras discutían y al pasar rápido no nos vieron y así no fue algo incomodo para todos...

Ahora que lo pienso debe ser terrible para Edward leer las mentes en un momento como este, los abrumadores pensamientos de la mente Humana en estas situaciones no debe ser de lo mas agradables, aunque al parecer eso no le importaba, él estaba pendiente de otra cosa....

Apenas me deposito en el piso Edward fue atraído como un imán hacia su auto e intentaba disimuladamente echarle un vistazo, para comprobar que siguiera en perfecto estado, mientras yo lo miraba divertida.

De un momento al otro dejo de ser disimulado y empezó a dar vueltas al rededor del volvo...Uno, dos, tres, ya comenzaba a marearme cuando en la cuarta vuelta se paro en seco .estaba segura de que había dejado de respirar, permanecía quieto como una estatua y sus ojos prácticamente se le salían de sus orbitas mirando un punto fijo en la parte trasera del volvo, la que no podía ver desde mi posición.

-Esta arruinado-Soltó repentinamente largando un montón de aire.

-¿Que sucede?- Susurre preocupada y Edward pareció no escucharme pero sabia que eso era completamente imposible.

Edward solo llevo su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielo nublado y luego puso ambas manos sobre su rostro, temí su expresión, ¿Qué podía ser tan grave?

-Esta arruinado-Repitió para si mismo-No puedo creerlo, yo lo sabia, sabia que no debía habérselo prestado, ¿Por que demonios confío en Alice?-soltó atropelladamente.

-¿Que sucede?-Volví a preguntar sin esperar respuesta me dirigí hacia donde estaba Edward, esperaba ver la parte trasera del volvo hecha jirones o el cristal hecho añicos pero al llegar para ver lo que Edward veía, lo note...

-Nada- Pronuncie confundida-No hay nada- Hable, Revisando detalladamente con la mirada todo el auto, que estaba completamente perfecto y estable como siempre.

-¿Como que nada? ¿No lo ves, Bella?-Dijo Edward señalando un punto fijo con su dedo índice.

Me acerque hasta estar a un milímetro de la puerta del volvo y vi, vi a lo que Edward se refería y al instante tuve que contener una carcajada que quería salir de mi interior. En la puerta del volvo solo había una pequeña línea irregular de unos centímetros de largo y de color casi blanco. Una ralladura casi imperceptible.

-Ya veo-Dije calmadamente. No podía decir nada más por que si no estallaría a las carcajadas, por su reacción y cara de indignación que tenía en este mismo momento sabía que eso no seria de mucha ayuda para evitar el asesinato de mi hermano.

Note que Edward intentaba recomponer su control y en la entrada de mi casa salía Cloe, ella se sobresalto al vernos... pero hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo y emprendió la caminata por la calle.

-Espera Cloe- Dije y corrí tras ella.

Se giro para verme y note que estaba furiosa e intentaba controlarse, incluso parecía que trataba de contener las lagrimas.

Definitivamente mi hermano era un idiota

-Oh, hola Bella. Lamento si has escuchado algo, yo no sabia que ustedes estaban por aquí…-Se disculpo avergonzada.

-No, no- No sabía que decir- ¿A donde vas?

-A mi casa, iré caminando solo esta a unas calles...Ian no va a llevarme y de todos modos no quiero que lo haga... Adiós-Dijo apresuradamente y con un amago de sonrisa.

-Puedo llevarte si quieres Cloe- Dijo Edward que apareció a mi lado instantáneamente, con una sonrisa que creo que nos corto la respiración a ambas- No hay ningún problema y te ahorrarías la caminata.

-Mm... No creo, no tengo problema en caminar y...-

-Anda Cloe -le insistí interrumpiéndola- Se esta haciendo tarde para ir caminando- Dije eso a pesar de que no era tan tarde, aunque ya se aproximaba el crepúsculo.

-De acuerdo-Accedió encaminándose al volvo- ¿Tu no vienes Bella?- dijo algo incomoda.

-No me quedare aquí, tengo que hacer una cosa- matar a mi hermano por ejemplo.

-Bueno, si es así- levanto la mano saludando- nos vemos luego- se despidió entrando al volvo.

-La llevo a su casa y luego vuelvo-Me dijo Edward y se despidió de mí con un beso fugaz y subió al volvo, aunque no tengo idea de cómo consiguió las llaves que momentos antes tenia Ian, encendió el motor y los vi a alejarse en el "Arruinado" ,como Edward había dicho, volvo plateado.

* * *

Este cap qedo re cortito :S .. pero enseguidita subo el proximo...

Ahh ... y a Ian .. lamentablemente lo comparto... no es porque yo quiera, si no porque el solo se comparte xD

Besos (L)


	12. Cap12 Complot

Cap12 "Complot"

Camine hacia la puerta de la casa a paso lento, este día se estaba volviendo largo y aun no terminaba ¿Cómo podían pasar tantas cosas en un solo día?

Al entrar pude observar a Ian recostado sobre el sofá que le había comprado Charlie para su estadía, estaba mirando la televisión, algún partido o algo de ese estilo, con una expresión seria que jamás había visto en el y que me importo en lo mas mínimo.

Me dirigí hacia el televisor y desconecte el cable del enchufe provocando que esta se apagara al instante.

-¡¡Oye!! Estaba viendo eso -Me gruño con una mirada amenazante.

-Cuanto lo siento –dije sarcástica- pero tenemos que hablar...-

-Escucha- me interrumpió- si es por lo del volvo yo...-

-¡¡No!!- lo interrumpí yo esta vez- Tu escucha ¿Como se te ocurra robarle el auto a mi novio?-

-¿Novio?... Así que lo admites- comento elevando sus cejas ¿Fingía ser idiota o realmente lo era?

-Pero ya te lo había dicho-

-Ese no es el punto... la cosa es que ya le devolví su preciado auto a tu "noviecito"-dio vuelta los ojos.

-¿Quieres ir al punto? ¡De acuerdo, vamos al punto! ¡Cloe!- exclame.

-¡Ese no es tu punto! ¡Es el mío!- me advirtió, señalándome con un dedo y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Seguro? Por que tu punto acaba de traspasar esa puerta al borde del llanto, destruida- esta bien se que Cloe ni lloraba pero era necesario que Ian se sintiera mal, se lo debía al mundo- todo por tu culpa y porque ni siquiera quisiste llevarla a su casa, así que mi punto, digo Edward, tuvo que llevarla-

-Dile a tu punto que estas cosas son entre mi punto y yo y que ¡ni a el, ni a ti, ni a nadie les incumbe!- sentencio.

-Más te vale que arregles las cosas Ian, tu punto me cae bien y también tus otros puntos, aunque solo en total conocí a tres, se podría decir que son los "puntos suspensivos"- divague sin darme cuenta y ya estaba algo mareada de tantos puntos, ¿Puntos suspensivos? ¡¿Pero que tengo en la cabeza?!

-Dejémonos de puntos ¿quieres?- suspiro claramente cansado.

-Si, pero, en fin, arregla las cosas, no quiero volver al hospital solo porque Mike o cualquier otro te golpee…- en ese momento se me vino a la cabeza si Zoe tenia algún hermano que quisiera matar al mío, decidí averiguarlo mas tarde.

-Vale… y hablando de Newton ¿Por qué no sales con el?- ¿me había preguntado si fingía ser idiota? Definitivamente lo era.

-¿Estas loco? Mike ¿En serio? ¡Que asco!- arrugue la nariz de solo pensarlo.

-Pero ¿Por qué no sales con Mike?… Ya sabes, es un gran partido, tiene… viste… como, bueno, no se, si ami me gustaran los hombres el seria el primero en mi lista- Me reí sin quererlo ante su comentario.

-No, si tuvieras a Edward al lado- comente.

-Y hablando de eso, Edwin… no será gay ¿verdad? Por que siempre tiene el pelo tan peinado y todo eso…

-Creo que ni se lo peina- suspire ¿Cómo era que lo tenia tan bien?

-Oh, así que no niegas la cuestión-

-¿Estas delirando o que? Edward. No. Es. Gay.- dije lentamente y haciendo de cada palabra una oración.

-Así que lo sabes ¿eh? -frunció el ceño- Edward y tú ya… Oh, ¿mi hermanita no es virgen?-

- ¡Ian! Yo, no, Umm…- me tranquilice- no voy a hablar de eso contigo-

-Pero Bella, somos hermanos, tendríamos que compartir todo…

-Ah, claro... ¿Tú me contarías de tus experiencias sexuales?- me miro divertido.

- Bueno veras esta cuan…

- No, no, no... No quiero saberlo- le rogué.

-Bueno si no quieres- dio vuelta los ojos- otra pregunta ¿Has salido a solas con Edward?

-Yo…-

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- me interrumpió.

-Dorado… Pero ¿Para que quieres saber…

-¿Cuáles son los colores de la bandera de Canadá? ¿Tuviste sexo con Cullen?-

-¡Ian! Yo… Umm… - me ruborice completamente, raro que no lo había echo antes cuando me pregunto sobre mi virginidad- Deja ya ese tema.

-Esta bien, entonces volvamos al otro tema ¿Newton te parece sexy, Bella?-

-No, bueno puede que en un principio, no, no, Umm… yo no, es que…

-¡Bella! ¡Estas dudando!- exclamo- ¡Bella esta dudando! ¡Bella esta dudando!- Canto haciendo que me irrite.

-Cállate Ian-

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, me sentí como si me hubiera salvado la campana y lo mejor, ya sabia de quien se trataba, de mi Edward Cullen favorito ¡Como si pudiera existir más de uno!

-Hermanita, creo que tu punto, toca la puerta- dijo Ian en tono burlón.

Tragándome la tentación de sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña, fui hacia la puerta caminando con paso airado, le abrí a Edward y lo hice pasar, mire hacia fuera y note que aun no estábamos tan próximos al crepúsculo, por un momento pensé que ya era plena noche, suspire, volvimos a donde antes estaba parada y vi como Ian se incorporaba del sillón donde aun seguía sentado.

-Hablaremos del tema "Newton" mas tarde, cuando tu punto no este presente. Con su permiso… Isabella, Edward- dijo nuestros nombres, hizo una reverencia y se marcho a la cocina.

-Adiós Ian- se despidió Edward haciendo una mueca y se acerco a mi- ¿Vamos Bella?

-¿A dónde? – le pregunte confundida.

- Pensé que quizás quisieras pasar unos momentos por mi casa- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Depende- hice una pausa y me acerque mas a el hasta que casi nos rozábamos- ¿Superaste lo de tu auto? –

-No, pensé que tú podrías ayudarme- dijo mi sexy vampiro mientras me tomaba por la cintura apretándome con fuerza contra su helado cuerpo, provocando las reacciones de siempre del mío, un corazón desbocado, sonrojo en mis mejillas, perdida de conciencia, etc. - Pero tengo muchas ideas para ello.

Me ruborice mas aun, mi corazón latía desaforado intentando salir de mi pecho, intente no reírme de lo absurdo de mi descontrol, mientras Edward me dedicaba mi sonrisa favorita.

Salimos rápidamente de la casa y nos subimos al flamante y "arruinado" volvo plateado, con destino a la casa Cullen.

No tardamos mucho en llegar la conducción de Edward, como siempre, nos había ahorrado bastante tiempo.

Edward se bajo del auto a la velocidad de un rayo y me tomo entre sus brazos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pude notar, que me encontraba junto al piano sentada en su regazo, contemplando su hermoso rostro mientras sus fríos brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

-¿Tocarías algo para mi?- dije ilusionada, adoraba verlo tocar. Me sonrío.

-¿Qué quieres que toque?- Pronuncio su voz aterciopelada, lanzándome una ardiente mirada y una suave sonrisa. Comencé a sospechar que quería provocarme un ataque al corazón o algo así y en realidad no podía creer que no me hubiera pasado algo como eso, con la forma que mi corazón se descontrolaba cada vez que lo veía, era muy raro.

-Sorpréndeme- pronuncie por lo bajo, me lanzo una sonrisa seductora y me apretó mas contra su pecho, una suave melodía empezó a escucharse de fondo, la reconocí al instante, mi nana. Pero aun así no miraba sus manos recorrer las teclas del piano, miraba sus ojos dorados, que tampoco se concentraba en tocar bien las notas, aunque las tocara perfectamente, solo me miraban a mi.

Dejo de tocar unos momentos y volvió a lanzarme otra sonrisa seductora. En vuelta en sus brazos, apretada contra su pecho y viendo de cerca su sonrisa y sus ojos hipnotizadores no hacían nada bien a mi salud, definitivamente intentaba matarme.

Cuando estaba apunto de rozar sus labios con los míos, escuche como una aguda voz gritaba mi nombre.

-¡¡Bella!!- exclamo Alice animadamente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Alice- bufo Edward molesto.

-Uh… lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-Alice…- replico Edward.

-Lo siento Eddie, pero necesito a Bella urgente, así que bésala de una ves que tenemos prisa- dijo mientras daba golpes al piso con su zapato en un gesto de impaciencia.

Me ruborice completamente cuando Edward frente a su hermana tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso apasionadamente.

Era todo un genio, sabia que yo me avergonzaría por la presencia de su hermana y no me descontrolaría, así que lo aprovecho para besarme sin miedo a que yo sobrepasara los limites, pero sin cuidado de que el que los sobrepase fuera el.

Sentí una helada mano apresar mi brazo alejándome de Edward con mi rostro completamente rojo, Alice me arrastro por el vestíbulo y luego nos dirigimos al BMW que era tan rojo como el tono de mi piel ahora, por suerte, ya pasaría.

Me subí al asiento del copiloto y dejamos atrás la casa de los Cullen a toda velocidad, que claro, no podía ser de otra forma, era un Cullen.

Al poco tiempo llegamos al centro comercial y podía decir, sin conocerla mucho, que Alice estaba más eufórica, más de lo "normal".

Pasados aproximadamente 45 minutos después de nuestra llegada, Alice había vaciado prácticamente todas las tiendas, era asombroso y perturbador al mismo tiempo, aunque tenia que admitirlo, era buena en esto de las compras.

Me senté unos segundos en una de las bancas del centro comercial, mientras posaba las cientos de bolsas que habíamos adquirido en el suelo, me dolían los brazos de cargar tantas bolsas, y eso que Alice tenia la mayoría de ellas y otra gran parte de las cosas pidió que las envíen a domicilio, aun así mis brazos estaban exhaustos, deseaba que hubiera obligado a Jasper venir en vez de ami, pero claro, a mi era a la que le faltaba un cambio de guardarropas, según Alice y hablando de ella ¿Dónde se había metido?

- Bella, siento la tardanza, aquí tienes- dijo entregándome un cono de helado que había comprado para mi.

-Gracias Alice, no te tendrías que haber molestado- le dije mientras ella daba vuelta los ojos, había estado todo este tiempo rogándome que dejara que me comprara cosas sin interponerme o decirle que se lo devolvería o que agradecía demasiado… Pero si yo era tan molesta con lo referido a las compras ¿Por qué me obligo a venir? ¿Por qué no trajo a Jasper?

Era raro y ¿Jasper? No lo había visto desde que me desmaye en el hospital y siempre estaba junto a Alice…

-Si lo se… Alice no deberías, Bla, bla, bla- dijo en tono burlón imitándome- Ahora vamos al punto.

-¿Al punto?- pregunte ¿Acaso me había perdido de algo? ¡Oh no! ¡Los puntos estaban persiguiéndome!

-Si, mira, Jazz le va a hacer una pequeña broma a Edward, solo que el, por lo que vi, pensara que fue Ian, aunque la verdad no tiene sentido- dijo divertida- y eso hará, bueno por como lo vi, esto prepara… digamos el plato fuerte del plan…- decía Alice al parecer sin encontrar las palabras exactas.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes por Ian no le pasara absolutamente nada… físicamente, te doy mi palabra.

-Confío en ti Alice pero ¿De que se trata esa "pequeña broma"?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Le dará donde mas le duele- dijo en forma siniestra y estuvo a punto de caerse de mi mano el cono de helado, que aun ni había probado y comenzaba a derretirse.

-El volvo…- susurre al instante- ¡Oh no!

-¡Oh si!- dijo riendo.

Termine mi helado a prisa, para luego ponernos a cargar todas las bolsas que llevábamos, en el BMW y nos subimos para ponernos en marcha, los nervios se apoderaban de mi al imaginar la magnitud de la broma de Jasper.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen demasiado rápido, Alice conducía mas deprisa que de costumbre y cuando pude divisar la fachada de la casa Cullen a la luz de la casi completa noche, también pude ver otra cosa, el volvo de Edward, solo que ahora… Era diferente…

* * *

Jaja xD el volvo (L) ... Espero que les gustee ! :D

Besotes !


	13. Cap13 La venganza del volvo

Cap13 ** La venganza del volvo**

-El… El… El volvo ¿El volvo?- tartamudee por la sorpresa- Ed… ¿Edward lo vio?- pregunte a Alice que no lucia sorprendida en absoluto.

El siempre deslumbrante volvo de Edward, ahora, se encontraba mas llamativo aun, ya que dos de sus puertas se encontraban separadas del auto y decoraban el suelo a su alrededor.

-Nos hemos perdido la mejor parte- protesto Alice haciendo puchero- No debí comprar esos zapatos ¡No llegamos al primer acto!-

¿Primer acto? ¿Acaso era una especie de película para ella? Y ahora que lo notaba ¿Eso quiere decir que ya todo había pasado? Claro, conociendo a Edward, Jasper iba a pagar caro por esta broma pesada.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Edward esta persiguiendo a Jasper hasta Canadá?-

La suave risa de Alice se hizo siniestra en mis oídos.

-¿Hasta Alaska?-pregunte prácticamente como un ruego y Alice río aun mas fuerte- ¿Cuál es el segundo acto Alice? – pregunte temerosa.

-Ya te he mencionado algo, pero creo que estas bastante confiada en el buen juicio de mi hermano, el segundo acto lo titulare "La incoherencia de mi hermano" ¿Qué te parece? No es muy bueno ¿Verdad?

-¡Dime que pasara! – pedí frustrada ¿De que se trataba todo esto?

-A mi hermano, al parecer, le quedo grabado a fuego en su cabeza quien había robado su auto anteriormente- recordé lo que Alice me había dicho, culpara a Ian- , ahora, cuando vio el estado de su auto, su sentido común se esfumo y de algún modo u otro… en fin, culpa a Ian, teóricamente hablando, recuerda que yo soy la que leo mentes- lanzo una risita divertida.

-Pero, ¿Qué? Si el ya había recuperado su auto…- la helada mano de Alice tapo mi boca deteniendo mis palabras cargadas de frustración.

-Shhh! La estrella entrara en escena en… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

La puerta de entrada a la casa de los Cullen se abrió y de su interior salio Edward con una expresión seria en su hermoso rostro y comenzó a caminar a paso humano hacia nosotras.

Al verlo supe que estaba decidido y el nombre de mi hermano estaba grabado en sus ojos negros.

Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa y porque la mano de Alice había liberado mis labios para tomar una cámara de video, que no tenía idea de donde la había sacado, y comenzó a filmar la escena, siguiendo a Edward en su camino… Parecía divertirse demasiado y yo no podía estar aun más sorprendida.

-Edward- susurre cuando llegaba a nuestro lado, esperando que se detuviera.

Ni bien termine de pronunciar su nombre que Alice dejo de filmar un momento y se llevo la mano a su bolsillo del cual lanzo algo y empezó a filmar nuevamente. El objeto plateado que lanzo al aire tintineo en su vuelo hasta que la ágil mano de Edward lo atrapo en el aire.

Segundos después comprendí que era… las llaves del auto.

-¿Alice que haces?- le rete y ella me dedicó una sonrisa inocente encogiéndose de hombros mientras me grababa.

Edward caminaba hacia el auto de Alice, de una forma que me recordó a los zombies de las películas, corrí detrás de él.

-¡Edward! ¡Detente! ¿Es verdad que crees que fue Ian?- no quería creerlo, él ni siquiera voltio a mirarme, por lo que corrí rápidamente y me interpuse entre el y la puerta del BMW-¿Edward? ¿Estas bien?-

-Bella- pronuncio mientras cerraba los ojos y se presionaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos- Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar las cosas así, no esta vez, tengo… tengo que hacer algo…

-Pero ¿Es verdad? ¿Piensas que fue Ian? ¿Quieres vengarte de él? ¿Por algo que no hizo?- esto se volvía mas extraño a cada segundo que pasaba, no lo veía a Edward como alguien que perdiera la cordura tan fácilmente… O quizás era por que nunca me había metido con su auto. Solo con que contestara mis preguntas y me dijera que ya sabia que Ian no tenia la culpa de la condición de su vehiculo, que pensar eso seria una locura, me tranquilizaría, pero por el momento impediría a toda costa que se montara al auto sin estar segura.

-Bella- susurro mi nombre nuevamente pero de una forma tan dulce que no me esperaba, abrió los ojos y se acerco peligrosamente ami, quede atrapada entre la puerta del auto y él, sentí su fría piel contra la mía, notaba sus músculos através de su camiseta, sus manos subieron por mis brazos rozando mi piel, acariciando mi cuello y se detuvieron a ambos lados de mi cara, acerco su rostro al mío, su embriagadora esencia inundo mis sentidos mientras me dejaba llevar por la oscuridad de sus ojos. Perdí la conciencia tan rápido como sus labios rozaron suavemente los míos, olvide que necesitaba aire para vivir, no importaba, sus suaves, fríos y dulces labios recorrieron los míos lentamente, perdiéndome en sus movimientos, mientras quedaba atrapada en su helado cuerpo que se apretaba contra el mío, si no hubiera sido por puro instinto, no respiraría, había olvidado todo…

-Bella- susurraron sus labios a milímetros de los míos, su esencia me atrapo nuevamente ¿Quién era Bella?- ¿Confías en mi?

Sus ojos negros, escrutaron los míos, eran tan intensos y, a pesar de que sabia que su color significaba su sed de sangre, parecían tan dulces además note que esperaban una respuesta, no sabia ni de que me había preguntado, estaba ocupada guardando su imagen en mi mente, a él, tan hermoso, divino, sexy, dulce, perfecto, un completo ángel que se consideraba demonio pero se merecía el paraíso…

Me limite a asentir suavemente esperando que me besara otra vez y que esta vez no parar para algo tan insignificante, como respirar, pero en lugar de eso se movió muy rápido, sus manos que envolvían mi rostro, tomaron ambos lados de mi cuerpo y sin esfuerzo alguno, me levanto y corrió unos centímetros de donde estaba, se alejo de mi y se dirigió al auto en el cual antes yo estaba apoyada, abrió la puerta dispuesto a entrar…

Un par de risas, una algo aguda y otra más estruendosa, me devolvieron a la realidad, me gire para ver a Alice riéndose y a Emmett, que estaba en la puerta de la casa haciendo lo mismo.

Me manipulo, pensé al tiempo que oía el motor del auto encenderse.

Me percate por un momento que Alice aun llevaba la cámara en su mano, había gravado toda la escena, enrojecí al instante para luego notar algo mas importante mientras veía como el auto comenzaba a andar, ¡no contesto mis preguntas! Me alerto mi cabeza.

-No confío en ti- exclame esperando que ese golpe bajo lo hiciera detenerse y seguí al auto que se alejaba a toda marcha- No si matas a mi hermano.

Alice estallo en una carcajada y Emmett la siguió, me acerque a la pequeña Cullen, que continuaba filmando con su dichosa cámara.

-Alice ayúdame- suplique- Necesito saber que quiere hacer ¿Qué ves?-

-Lo siento Bella- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- aunque seas mi mejor amiga no tenemos la suficiente confianza.

-¿Soy tu mejor amiga?- sonreí- Quiero decir, ¡debes ayudarme! No quiero que mi hermano muera…

-Yo que tu, iría preparando el funeral- Dijo una voz junto a mi, me sobresalte al ver al grandote de Emmett a mi lado con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Crees que le hará daño?- pronuncie.

-Si, estaba desesperado para encontrar un auto para ir a "arreglar" las cosas, nunca dijo "voy a matar al hermano de Bella" pero con tanto años de experiencia, se leer entre líneas- me guiño un ojo- aunque no se porque quería ir en auto, yo, personalmente, hubiera ido corriendo hasta tu casa, me metía por la ventana, buscaría a tu hermano y…- se detuvo por unos segundos cuando vio mi mirada aterrada- y le diría que no lo volviera a hacer- completo a ultimo momento.

- Pero… Pero… ¿Cómo puede estar tan incoherente? Edward no es así-

-Oh claro que es así, mira, ahora esta en la etapa de negación, por eso piensa que fue tu hermano.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la negación?-

-Bueno punto…- dijo pensativo.

-No importa lo que le pase a Edward- pronuncie decidida- Ahora lo importante es detenerlo ¿Alguien puede llevarme en su auto?- pregunte a ambos Cullen.

-¿Te refieres a una persecución?- Pregunto Emmett emocionado y yo asentí- Cuenta conmigo, solo déjame que…

Un auto gruño acercándose a nosotros, me alarme y luego alegre de ver el Jeep de Emmett.

-Busque el jeep- termino Emmett su frase.

-Lo encontraste bastante rápido hermano- le dijo Alice.

Pude ver a Jasper en el asiento del conductor del gigantesco auto, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¿He oído algo sobre una persecución?- pregunto Jasper desde el auto.

-¡Si!- exclamo Emmett- ¿Te apuntas?

-No me lo perdería por nada-

Emmett entro velozmente al asiento trasero donde Alice, quien por fin había terminado de gravar todo, me llevo a mí y luego ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

No lo podía creer, ¿Acaso estaba en el monstruoso jeep, en plena noche, con tres vampiros, persiguiendo a mi novio que pretendía matar a mi hermano?

-¡Que rujan los motores que la persecución comienza!- grito Emmett y el auto rugió poniéndose en marcha. Si, esto era una locura.

-¿A donde bella?- pregunto Jasper mientras yo estaba petrificada en mi asiento y Emmett a mi lado tarareaba una canción que me recordaba a la película "misión imposible"

-¿A donde Alice?- le pregunte suplicante

-Mm... ¡Al centro comercial!- exclamo ella saltando en su asiento.

-Alice... hablo en serio- le dije frustrada

-¡Yo también! ¡Necesito un conjunto apropiado para salir de "persecución"!- me respondió seria

-Tu di donde Bella, tu estas al mando- me dijo Jasper mientras la velocidad del vehiculo disminuía.

-¿Importa acaso?- pregunte para que no me hiciera pensar mas- tu acelera tenemos que ver si lo alcanzamos por aquí cerca-

-Métele pata Jazz, quiero oír rugir a mi bebe- exclamo Emmett, otro amante de su auto, parecía ser de familia eso- ¡En busca del Cullen perdido!- grito.

-¿Perdido? Ya quisiera que fuera solo eso- es claro donde esta, ¡Claro! es obvio en que lugar podría estar, vi como una sonrisa diabólica se extendía por el rostro de Alice cuando decidí donde ir- Jasper llega lo mas rápido posible a mi casa.

Empezamos a andar a mayor velocidad y vi la misma sonrisa siniestra de Alice reflejada en el rostro de Jasper, estar con esos dos vampiros comenzaba a asustarme y Emmett ahora parecía algo menos emocionado.

-¿Quieres buscar algo en tu casa Bella?- pregunto Emmett- ¡No me digas! ¿Le instalaste un GPS a Edward o algo así?

-¿GPS?- dije confundida- quiero ir a mi casa, porque supongo que seria el primer lugar en que Edward buscaría si quisiera matar a Ian...

-¡Oh! Esto será genial- murmuro Emmett emocionado nuevamente.

¿Edward matara a Ian? No, me decía a mi misma, Edward no podía sacrificar todo por hacer de Ian su cena, no cuando se esforzaba tanto por no ser un asesino.

Mi corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, casi tanta como a la que iba el jeep, la expectativa estaba matándome y la adrenalina corría por mis venas. Por primera vez no me importaba infringir el límite de velocidad.

¡Me estaba volviendo paranoica! Edward no era esa clase de hombre, el no buscaría venganza, pero... hace unos momentos no estaba actuando como la clase de hombre que el era... ¿¡Por que tenían que meterse con su volvo!?

-Estamos llegando Bella- susurro Jasper y creí sentir como mi corazón se detenía.

Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado, mire el frente de mi casa y note, aun con la oscuridad de la noche, la puerta de entrada un poco abierta y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna, no había señales de Edward...

Nos hundimos en un silencio absoluto cuando el motor del jeep se apago, la tensión podía palparse, aunque quizás era Jasper que quería dar "ambiente", di una ultima mirada a los tres vampiros que se habían convertido en estatuas de piedra solo como ellos sabían hacerlo, mientras en sus rostros quedaron grabadas distintas expresiones:

La emoción de Emmett, la expectación de Jasper y la maléfica diversión de Alice, era lo que podía apreciar en sus hermosas facciones antes de bajar de la prisión que formaba el jeep para mí en estos momentos.

Camine lentamente, aterrada de lo que podía encontrar, solo mis débiles movimientos rompían el silencio sepulcral, mis pies chocando contra el pavimento, como las notas perdidas de una canción...

-Edward ¿Que hiciste? - susurre para mi

Mi respiración se entrecorto cuando llegue a la puerta y me sobresalte cuando un movimiento brusco la abrió por completo dejando ver una figura frente ami...

Era Ian... estaba bien... aunque parecía algo furioso...

-¡¿Me quieres decir que diablos significa eso de que Edward invito a salir a Cloe?! – grito

-¿QUEEEÉ? - exclame con la confusión y la sorpresa grabados en mi rostro y gire para ver como en los asientos del Jeep tres vampiros se retorcían de la risa...

Wuoou no? o.O .. Nada es lo que parece ... esperemos...

Si quieren comenten y digan que les parecio :D Ian esta muy enojado como para mandar saludos pero sera la proxima ...

Pero yo no estoy enojada .. SaluDooos A TooDooS !!! :D

Have a nice day(:


	14. Cap14 Estado Zombie

"**Estado zombie"**

No podía creerlo ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Edward y Cloe? Era absurdo, demasiado absurdo.

Entonces estalle a carcajadas, comencé a reírme ante la cara de enfado y confusión de mi hermano, me di media vuelta caminado hacia el jeep sin dejar de reír

-¿Pueden creerlo?- pregunte entre risas cuando llegue al vehiculo y los 3 vampiros me miraron divertidos.

-Nosotros si, yo personalmente ya lo sabia y se lo había contado a Jazz- dijo Alice sonriente, notablemente divertida- Lo que no puedo creer es a ti- soltó una carcajada sumando a las de fondo de Emmett que no podía controlarse...

-¿A mi? Yo me refiero a el - señale hacia mis espaldas, queriendo apuntar a mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano?- pregunto Alice.

-Si, inventar algo así, es de locos- comente mientras soltaba un risa forzada porque todos me miraban serios ahora, pero segundos después saltaron en carcajadas nuevamente y me les uní, por un momento pensé que no se habían dado cuenta que Ian mentía y creían que lo de Edward y Cloe era verdad.

-Eso si es negación- comento Emmett entre risas.

-Bella- me llamo Jasper conteniendo apenas las carcajadas- tu hermano no invento nada-

-Si, escucha el contestador de Cloe- agrego Alice dejándome muy confundida, pero no pude decir nada mas, escuche el rugido del motor y el jeep arranco para alejarse a toda velocidad, me pareció oír un "diviértete Bella" departe de Emmett antes de desaparecer.

Conmocionada mi mente se había dividido en dos, y ninguna de esas partes estaba convencida de algo, una veía lo imposible que era eso de Edward invitara a salir a Cloe y la otra veía las posibilidades de que esto sucediera... y otra cosa ¿Contestador de Cloe?

Camine a la entrada de mi casa, aun no podía comprender lo que acababa de oír ¿Creían las palabras de Ian? Y lo más importante ¿Yo las creía?

Pensé un momento si eso tenia que preocuparme, pero todos nos equivocamos a veces y los Cullen y el Hale eran los que cometían el error ahora, Ian mentía y no podía caer mas bajo ¿Acaso no tenia otra cosa mas que hacer aparte de molestarme? ¿Cuando se cansaría de especular cosas para apartarme de Edward? Por cierto pudo haber sido un poco más creativo ¿No?... Aunque por otra parte Ian era un gran actor, cuando por fin entre en la casa lo vi parado moviéndose de aquí para allá, se veía realmente furioso podría jurar que un de las venas que se encontraba en su cuello iba a estallar en cualquier segundo.

-¡No es gracioso!- exclamo en el momento en que me vio- Tu noviecito invito a salir a mi chica... ¡¿Y tu solo te ríes y te vas a hablar con sus hermanos?- Grito cargado de frustración, parecía realmente alterado.

Era oficial ganaría mucho mas dinero como actor que siendo el reno de Santa, me burle en mi mente, mientras Ian solo me observaba detalladamente como impaciente ante una respuesta de mi parte, pero yo estaba ocupada en no reírme o en no golpearlo por mentiroso

-¿Y? ¿No piensas hacer nada? -Gruño para si mismo- ¡Es como hablarle a un niño! ¿No lo entiendes? Edward invito a salir a Cloe ¡A MI CHICA!- Exclamo fuera de sus casillas.

-Ian no creo que Cloe se considere "tu chica" en este momento y aparte de eso ¿te encuentras bien? Seguro que no tienes fiebre o algo así, estas delirando-Dije lentamente mientras me acercaba a el con propósito de medir su temperatura corporal, quizás no estaba actuando y era solo un delirio.

-Estoy perfectamente ¡¿No estas escuchándome?- Me grito en un tono nada amable y alejándose de mí, gruño de nuevo pero de forma más audible- ¡Ya veo por que te voto!

-¡Edward no me dejo Ian!- exclame yo esta vez, ya me estaba haciendo enojar- Ahora déjate de tonterías y escucha, si sigues mintiendo acerca de Edward la pagaras muy caro, no quiero oírte decir nada mas, entiende que Edward Cullen es una gran persona y es mi novio y así seguirá siendo, mientras que tu eres el que usa a las mujeres, tu eres la mala persona que quiere que incriminar a Edward y tu eres a quien se le están empezando a caer las mentiras, deja por un segundo de ser un cretino y dedícate a tener un vida y dejar a los demás vivir las suyas, por ejemplo a Cloe y las otras chicas, en vez de intentar que te acepten aunque las hallas engañado, déjalas hacer su vida y quizás alguna de ellas pueda volver a ser tu amiga o algo mas, pero hasta que no madures y notes lo que haces ¡Déjanos a todos en paz!- Exclame tan rápido que me estaba quedando sin aire.

-¿Terminaste con tu discursito?- gruñí en respuesta- Si tanto confías en el perfecto Edward Cullen, entonces, explícate esto a ti misma- dijo al momento que sacaba su teléfono celular tocaba unos botones y me lo daba, lo tome desconfiaba y mire como Ian se dirigía hacia las escaleras y las subía, entonces note que el celular estaba llamando a un numero y me lo lleve al oído, ¿A quien estaba llamando?

Sonaba el tono de marcado, nadie parecía querer atender… en ese instante en mi mente resonaron las palabras de Alice de hace un momento, justo cuando empezó a sonar el contestador de Cloe.

_-"Hola, lamentablemente en este momento no puedo atenderte porque, bueno… Tengo una cita con… ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Pueden creerlo? Edward Cullen invito a salir- un grito agudo me hizo alejar del teléfono- En fin, deje su mensaje… __¡bye__!"-_

El contestador emitió un sonido que significaba que podía dejar un mensaje, aunque no quería hacerlo fui incapaz de colgar, me encontraba inmóvil, paralizada por completo. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

Tal vez estaba delirando pero podría jurar que había escuchado la estrepitosa e inconfundible risa de Emmett detrás de mí.

Mi respiración era clara y apacible, pero aun así mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido. Esto no podía ser cierto, el Edward que conocía jamás me haría algo así, el no me lastimaría.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo me encontraba tumbada sobre el sofá. Nada de esto tenia sentido, era demasiado absurdo.

Pero por otra parte Edward quería vengarse de Ian ¿llegaría a tal grado que Cloe estaría en ello? Por cierto, Cloe, ¿ella sabia lo que Edward era para mi?

Mi mente se quedo en blanco por completo, vi por la ventana a la absoluta oscuridad y las luces rojo y azul de la patrulla de Charlie.

La puerta se abrió, o eso creí.

-¿Bella?- me llamaron- ¿Aun no esta la cena?

-¿Eh?... ¿Como? ¿Que?- intente enfocar a quien me hablaba, Charlie- No, yo, hoy no tengo hambre- dije con una voz monótona y carente de emoción.

Lentamente me levante con esfuerzo del sofá y camine, ante la atenta mirada de Charlie, hacia la escalera y en cuanto casi la subía del todo, me tope con Ian que salía de mi habitación.

-¿Lo escuchaste? ¿Me entiendes ahora?- lo evite, sin darme cuenta siquiera, seguí subiendo y antes de entrar a mi habitación escuche a Ian decir- ¿Por que diablos todos me ignoran?-

Cerré la puerta luego de entrar y la trabe para que nadie me molestara, casi inconcientemente hice lo mismo con la ventana.

Termine recostada en mi cama escrutando las sombras de la habitación a oscuras, me sentía vacía, vacía de pensamiento, vacía de emoción, simplemente vacía.

Esto era demasiado raro, Edward, había dejado de ser perfecto para mi y no porque confíe en la casilla de mensajes de una niña, si no porque había enloquecido, me había ignorado y manipulado para irse sin decirme a donde y crear una especie de venganza (que quería creer que fuera eso) todo sin explicaciones o advertencias, sin pensar en mi… y ¿Quien sabe? quizás ahora estaba de fiesta comportándose como un completo y descontrolado adolescente, con una niña despechada que quería vengarse de su novio y fue atraída por los encantos naturales de ese vampiro, ¿Y yo? Claro, yo no encajaba en su plan.

Me lleve la almohada al rostro para sofocar un grito que quería salir de mi garganta.

Y así me quede, con la almohada sobre mi rostro, vagando entre el limite de la conciencia sin poder sobrepasarlo, creí escuchar que alguien me llamaba desde la puerta, también desde la ventana, pero ya no importaba, en ese momento, nada tenia sentido... Mi cuerpo había perdido su alma…

Bueno hace mucho que no subia cap :S pero aca esta !

Saludoos :D


	15. Cap15 Planes

"_**Planes"**_

_-" Corría entre la niebla que cubría el bosque, esquivando uno a uno los árboles que atravesaban mi camino, cada paso repetía al siguiente y me pedía que regrese, pero no podía hacerlo, debía encontrarlo, mi respiración estaba agitada e irregular mientras que mi corazón la acompañaba en su ritmo,__mis ojos desesperados escrutaban las sombras entre la niebla de esa intensa noche y lo logre ver, reconocería el tono broncíneo de su cabello donde fuera…_

_-Edward- susurre al detenerme y observe su silueta arrodillada sobre el piso levantar la cabeza para escrutarme con unos extraños ojos carmesí._

_Se incorporo con deliberada lentitud para quedar parado frente a mí._

_Inquieta cuestione sus ojos rojos y pude ver como una siniestra sonrisa curvaba sus labios y de una de sus comisuras escapo una pequeña gota de sangre, del mismo color que sus ojos, que dejo un irregular camino rojo antes de caer de su mentón._

_Aterrada, dirigí mi mirada al suelo y se me helo la sangre, mi respiración se suspendió y deje de escuchar mis latidos, mi hermano, Ian, su cuerpo sin vida yacía a nuestros pies y su ultima gota de vida se había deslizado por el rostro de mi ángel._

_Lo mire, a mi ángel, responsable del asesinato de mi hermano, quien mantenía su sonrisa mientras se alejaba de mi unos pasos, para de repente echar a correr._

_Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de no quedarme ya ninguna, para darle alcance... Pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Nunca lo alcanzaría y no lo hice, en unos segundos me encontraba sola nuevamente, pérdida entre las nieblas, no quería volver a buscar, deseaba irme de allí, encontrar una salida de ese sombrío lugar… Escapar… y lo percibí, de nuevo su cabello broncíneo se destaco entre las sombras, pero esta ves, no estaba solo, reconocí a su lado a alguien que no esperaba, una joven de ojos verdes y largo cabello negro como la misma noche, Cloe…_

_Quise hablar, pero mis labios estaban sellados, estaba presa de mi propio cuerpo que se hallaba inmovilizado por completo y lo único que era capaz de hacer era observar…ver como ambos se acercaban el uno al otro atraídos como imanes, mi agitada respiración se volvió dolorosa y mis ojos se humedecieron, vi como el la tomaba por la cintura y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron aproximando, se me cayo el alma a los pies y lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, necesitaba impedirlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando sus labios se rozaron…"-_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, lágrimas incontrolables se deslizaron por mi rostro y trague el aire a bocanadas, me sentía ahogada, pero solo había sido un sueño, un horrible y desesperante sueño. Me concentre en calmar los sollozos que se escaparon de mi garganta e intente respirar lenta y pausadamente.

Aun podía sentir el terror en lo más profundo de mí ser, no encontraba mi voz, me sentía completamente desorientada. Todo había sido tan real, tan intenso. No podía imaginarme que pasaría si... Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mí.

Aquel sueño no era real, nunca podía serlo ¿Verdad?

Me encantaría tener la seguridad, confiaba en Edward mas que en cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, pero por alguna razón no lograba convencerme a mi misma de que Edward no era la clase de "persona" como la de mi sueño... ya no sabia que pensar, desde el día anterior, no parecía ser el mismo Edward que conocía, del que me había enamorado

Al parecer la llegada de Ian nos cambio a todos. Aun seguí divagando entre mis pensamientos y... ¡Demonios! Debía ir al instituto. Allí lo vería a Edward, tendría que confrontarlo pedirle una explicación pero no tenia las suficientes fuerzas como para hacerlo, ya nada tenia sentido.

Repentinamente escuche alguien llamar a mi puerta, me levante lentamente de la cama y la abrí. Era Ian se veía algo diferente a ayer, tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. No podía creerlo ayer estaba de lo mas furioso y hoy estaba ¿Feliz? Al parecer la bipolaridad es contagiosa.

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunte secamente, sin que siquiera me importara que se notara el hostil tono de mi voz.

-Solo venia a despertarte Bells - Me dijo en un tono ¿Amable? Esto debía ser una broma- No quiero que llegues tarde al instituto y apuesto que Mike estará muy feliz de verte allí...-

-¿¡Por que insistes con lo de Mike!- pregunte frustrada e irritada, hoy no seria mi día.

- Vamos hermanita ahora eres libre para salir y divertirte...Solo creo que Mike seria una buena opción para comenzar ¿No lo crees?- me guiño un ojo.

-¿Libre?-¿De que demonios hablaba?

-Claro tu... ¡Un momento!-Se detuvo bruscamente, frunció el ceño y se aproximo a mi con la confusión reflejada en sus ojos verdes- Terminaste con Cullen ¿verdad?

-Yo, no... Es, que el...-Tartamudee no sabia que hacer... estaba acorralada-Debo cambiarme o llegaremos tarde al instituto ¿Verdad?

-Tu solo...-Suspiro Ian tratando de recomponerse- Date prisa.

Solo asentí y cerré la puerta de mi habitación para vestirme rápidamente como acostumbraba a hacerlo, no tarde mas de 10 minutos, cuando por fin estaba lista salí para bajar por las escaleras y note como el silencio reinaba en todo el lugar, al parecer Charlie se había ido a trabajar ya, pero era extraño había demasiado silencio, era como si Ian no estuviese, como si se hubiera... ¡Oh, no!... ¡No lo haría! Rebusque rápidamente las llaves de mi monovolumen en mi bolso y... nada.

¿¡Cuando demonios fue que había robado mis llaves! Genial, además de patosa despistada...

Ahora debería ir al instituto a pie, estaba en lo cierto de que este no era mi día.

Salí rápidamente de la casa y confirme lo que ya sabia, pero de lo que tenía una pequeña esperanza, hasta que vi que mi auto no estaba.

No quería llegar tarde, no era propio de mi hacerlo, tenia que apresurarme porque aunque hoy no fuera mi día, aunque mi novio halla salido con una de las "Chicas" de mi hermano ayer por la noche y auque este halla secuestrado otra vez mi vehiculo, hoy no me daría el lujo de llegar tarde, siempre llego a tiempo, y hoy no seria la excepción.

Emprendí la caminata solo que cautelosamente, no quería tropezar como suelo hacerlo, talvez por que ahora ya no habría nadie que detenga mí caída... nadie que me sostenga en sus helados brazos para que no encuentre el suelo... El no estaba para mí ahora...

El rugido de un motor me saco de mis pensamientos, levante la mirada y lo vi... mi ángel sosteniendo firmemente el volante de su flamante volvo plateado, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro... No iba a negarlo, una parte de mi quería correr en sus brazos y quedarme allí eternamente pero... No iba a aceptarlo, al menos no frente a el, tenia que aprovechar el hecho de que el no leyera mi mente.

-Bella...- me llamo, mientras yo seguía con la mirada fija en el camino. No iba a detenerme solo por que él me lo pidiese- Vamos Bella, no seas tonta sube...- ¡Claro! ahora yo era la tonta. Esto no iba a quedarse así - Bella tengo que explicarte lo que sucedió ayer... por favor, no me obligues a ir por ti-No respondí, era evidente que no iba a subirme... al menos no tan fácilmente- Bellas vamos... no me hagas esto... voy a llevarte al instituto así tenga que cargarte sobre mis hombros.-Me detuve en seco rápidamente, camine unos cuantos centímetros hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del volvo y pensé, era obvio que no iba a poder escapar si se lo proponía, entonces lo mejor seria ceder, me subí a el volvo… ¡Maldito vampiro manipulador!

-Te escucho...- solté mordaz, por más de que no quisiera hablarle, necesitaba oír lo que tenia para decir.

-Bellas yo solo... se que tu hermano no robo mi auto, pero eso no lo supe hasta... hoy-Susurro avergonzado- No se lo que me paso, enserio lo lamento y Jasper lo lamenta y lo lamentara aun mas- una sonrisa siniestra curvo sus labios para volver a estar serio al instante y me mira a los ojos hipnotizándome al instante- en cuanto a el correo de voz de Cloe... Solo fue una pequeña broma y un gran error, en verdad lo único que ocupaba en mi cabeza era la palabra venganza y no puede evitarlo, solo pensaba que tenia que hacer algo, veras cuando estaba llevando a su casa a Cloe comenzó a pensar que seria mejor dejar todo así, ya sabes no pelear con ni por Ian, que seria mejor si solo fueran amigos o no tener ningún tipo de relación. Pero en cuanto estuvo apunto de aceptarlo su mente se torno sombría y lo único que quería era vengarse de el, me pregunto si podía ayudarla, aunque en verdad se arrepintió al instante después de haber hablado, ella no es precisamente una mente maligna y solo quería que el tuviera su merecido. Claro que en el momento me negué, me pidió tan solo que si en algún momento tenia una idea para ayudarla que le diga y, luego de lo del auto, se me ocurrieron varias y a pesar de que se supone que estoy en contra de la venganza, no lo pude evitar, pensé que seria lo que a Ian le dolería mas, caí muy bajo, lo se, pero lo hice, fui con Cloe y le di la idea de poner ese mensaje para quien oyera su correo, sabia que en cuestión de minutos Ian se enteraría, pero fue solo eso un correo… Intente llegar a tiempo para ver la cara de Ian al escucharlo, pero era demasiado tarde, mi familia me aviso que no solo el ya lo había oído, si no que tu también y que no te cayo bien la broma… Fui desesperado por hablarte, cerraste la ventana y estuve apunto de romper el cristal para verte, pero me detuve, no creí que en verdad creyeras en solo un correo de voz, pero ahora te veo y me siento terrible, Bella en verdad lo siento, fue una tontería que se podría haber evitado, fui un idiota lo se, pero tu, ¿Cómo pudiste creer tan rápido que yo estaba con otra chica? Con todas las veces que te dije que te amo, ¿Crees que no valen nada para mi? Te amo con todo lo que soy y no es una mentira Bella, no podría nunca dejarte por nadie, ni por venganza ni por nada ¿Sabes?... Dime que en verdad lo entiendes…

-Entiendo...- Dije en un tono casual sin debelar lo molesta que me sentía aun... Claro, podía ser que al fin de cuentas era solo una venganza, pero a pesar de eso, yo pase el mal momento, no podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

-Pero tu no...-

-Dije entiendo- replique algo molesta.

Edward bajo su cabeza y desvío su mirada hacia el verde paisaje de Forks, que yacía detrás de las ventanas del volvo.

Estábamos llegando al instituto, la velocidad a la que Edward iba no era la que el acostumbraba, iba considerablemente lento, como si esperaba algo, como si esperara que lo perdone…

-Veo que tu hermano tomo tu auto...otra vez- soltó en forma casual intentando sacar algunas palabras de mi, en parte me destrozaba verlo así, pero ya estaba destrozada, un poco mas no seria nada…- Temo que eso se vuelva una adicción Bella.

-Lo se… al igual que tratar de involucrarme con Mike- solté sin pensar.

-Tiene todo un plan para ello- comento algo contento por haberme hecho hablar.

-¿Un plan?- Exclame totalmente horrorizada.

-Si, pretende meter a Newton en tu cabeza en cada oportunidad que se le presente...

Era oficial Ian se había vuelto completamente loco, el sabe cuanto me desagradaba la idea de salir con Mike y apuesto que al tampoco le gustaría que yo saliera con él, si odia a cualquiera que se me acerque, tendría que hacérselo notar... En ese instante una idea surco en mi mente, era perfecto, así Ian dejaría de molestarme, pero Edward ¿Debo advertirle? No, no lo haré, también yo puedo hacer cosas sin consultarle tal y como el lo hizo conmigo.

No volví a hablar y instantes estábamos en el instituto, Edward no pronuncio ni una palabra mas en todo el camino, me dolía hacerle esto, no era mi intención, ya comenzaba a sentirme culpable, el tenia una mirada fría llena de dolor en su rostro mirando fijamente hacia la carretera...

Cuando el auto aparco en el estacionamiento mi estado de defensiva decayó y termine diciendo…

-Edward, no quiero ser así contigo, solo dame un tiempo para procesar todo ¿entiendes?- una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro mientras asentía a modo de respuesta.

Me baje del volvo sin mirar atrás y me dirigí en busca de mi hermano, lo que fue una búsqueda muy corta porque estaba parado junto ami en el segundo que baje del auto.

-¿Tan fácil eres?- pregunto y lo mire de forma asesina- Lo siento, ya me entere algo de lo que "en realidad" fue ese mensaje- comento, me sorprendí bastante, si era una broma para Ian ¿Por qué el tenia que estar enterado de lo que "en realidad" paso?

-¿A si?- fue lo único que alcance a decir.

-Si, se que tu Cullen no tuvo nada que ver, gracias que me entere antes de tener que sacarle la cabeza- Ya me estaba preguntando porque estábamos caminando en vez de yo reteniéndolo para que no vaya tras Edward.

-Oh… Que bien- no tenia mucho que decirle a Ian, aunque ahora que lo pensaba…-¿Por qué secuestraste de nuevo mi vehiculo?- salte de improvisto.

-Fue una emergencia, cuestión de vida o muerte hermanita, tenía que arreglar mi vida-

-Y arruinar la mía ¿no? Puedes dejar por un momento de meterte con mis cosas, te quiero alejado por un buen rato Ian…- Dije y me encamine a mi siguiente clase distanciándome de el.

-¿Igual podrías considerar lo del punto "N" aun? ¡Es preferible que el punto "E"!- exclamo y dude un momento sobre el significado de sus letras, pero ¿Qué mas podría ser además de lo que quería meter en mi cabeza? Bufe de frustración y me dispuse a efectuar el plan que venia planeando, Ian necesitaba un freno enseguida.

:D no tengo mucho que decir, actualizo de nuevo en una semana creo

Gracias por sus comentarios^^ me gusta que les guste xD y a Ian también… creo… Porque si no estuviera ocupado robando autos se lo preguntaría xD

Saludos, tengan un lindo día ^^

Próximo Cap "Reacción Inesperada"

"No era propio de mi, yo no hacia esta clase de cosas, pero quería, más bien, necesitaba darle una lección a Ian (…) En verdad hubiera querido advertirle a Edward lo que iba a hacer, pero el no tuvo esa consideración conmigo cuando fue lo de Cloe ¿Porque yo debería tenerla con él?"


	16. Cap16 Reaccion Inesperada

"**Reacción Inesperada"**

No me había encontrado con Edward ni con Ian en casi todo el día, evite ir a la cafetería solo por planear lo que iba a hacer con respecto a Ian… y lo estaba por llevar acabo.

No era propio de mi, yo no hacia esta clase de cosas, pero quería, más bien, necesitaba darle una lección a Ian, su plan era que yo saliera con Mike de nombrarlo a cada segundo posible.

Así que yo también tenía un plan, yo sabia exactamente que el instinto sobre protector de Ian no soportaría verme al lado de Mike y menos que yo le coquetee...

Y así, si yo coqueteaba con Mike cuando Ian me viera este me dejaría de molestar con sus constantes insinuaciones acerca de que "Mike debería ocupar el lugar de Edward".

Edward, el no sabia nada de esto…

Al final de mi anteúltima clase corrí por un pasillo por el que sabia tenía que pasar Ian y lo alcance a Mike que se dirigía al gimnasio al igual que yo.

En verdad hubiera querido advertirle a Edward lo que iba a hacer, pero el no tuvo esa consideración conmigo cuando fue lo de Cloe ¿Porque yo debería tenerla con él? aunque no fuera nada lo que haría, solo fingir un acercamiento entre Mike y yo justo cuando estuviéramos a la vista de Ian, solo eso, pero ¿Como hacerlo?

-Mike- lo salude posando una mano en su hombro.

-Bella- dijo sorprendido- Creí que Edward te acompañaba a tus clases-

-Si, pero por fin puedo estar un momento sola- lo siento Edward- y así hablar un momento contigo- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa que hizo que él se emocionara, esto seria demasiado fácil y... peligroso. ¿Mike sabría olvidar?

- ¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto precavido.

-De nada en particular, solo quería pasar un tiempo contigo Mike, me gusta el peinado que tienes hoy- comente mientras tomaba un mechón de su pelo entre mis dedos como recordaba que el lo había echo conmigo hace ya un tiempo. Me miro sorprendido pero complacido y yo deseaba que Ian apareciera de una vez por todas para poder terminar con todo esto y dejar de ilusionarlo.

Y así fue, vi de reojo como Ian se asomaba por uno de los pasillos y actúe rápido, o mas bien mi cuerpo se anticipo a mi mente, como si ya supiera lo que hacer sin siquiera haber tenido una orden directa, tropecé con mis propios pies, pero no llegue a caer del todo, un brazo calido, o quizás exageraba acostumbrada al exquisito contacto frío de la piel de Edward, me sostuvo rápidamente y yo consiente de lo que hacia pase un brazo por sus hombros acercándome a su cuerpo, cosa que en verdad me desagradaba, pero estaba ocupada en otra cosa, el plan estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Ian no había prestado atención, no había visto mi tropiezo, pero si estaba viendo ahora, me veía a Mike y ami abrazados, muy juntos el uno del otro y su expresión paso por muchos estados de ánimos, principalmente ira y repulsión.

- Mike- susurre para que el dirigiera sus ojos hacia mi rostro y dejara de ver mis pies procurando que no tropezara otra vez.

Lo mire intensamente a los ojos, emocionada y divertida por la expresión de Ian, los ojos azules del chico brillaron, pero no me importaba, estaba concentrada mirando de reojo a Ian, demasiado concentrada que… no lo vi venir…

No estaba viendo, no miraba a Mike, pero su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, demasiado cerca y yo, creo, que incluso me acerque mas a él, solo estaba disfrutando de la expresión de Ian, cuando todo se salio de control…

Para cuando quise apartarme sentí su aliento en mi rostro y los horriblemente calidos labios de Mike estaban sobre los míos, quede petrificada, no podía mover un músculo, me había tomado con la guardia baja y a pesar de que mi mente quería por todos los medios apartarme y abofetearlo mi cuerpo no reaccionaba mientras sus labios presionaban los míos esperando una respuesta de mi parte, pero sin alejarlos debido a que no hubo ningún rechazo… me encontré aprisionada contra su cuerpo y solo me soltó cuando tubo que respirar…

No sabía que hacer me aparte de él torpemente ¿¡Que diablos había hecho! ¡Maldito seas Mike Newton! Grite en mi mente, mientras tenia una batalla interna entre lo que hacer, le gritaría, le haría saber que estaba loco, que solo estaba hablando con él por algo que ya no le veía sentido, o me acercaría y lo abofetearía con todas mis fuerzas, como tanto quería desde que sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Pero una parte de mi me detenía, sabia que todo esto había sido mi culpa. Mike solo había reaccionado a lo que yo hice y todo por mi maldita competencia, todo por Ian, por querer darle una lección, por eso ahora me sentía asqueada y las nauseas empezaban a aparecer, exageraba, pero mi cuerpo, mis labios, no estaban acostumbrados a la temperatura normal de un cuerpo humano, mas bien a algo mas frío…. _Edward_… susurre en mi mente ¡Diablos! ¡Mente! ¡El podía leer la mente! Por mas que no halla podido leer la mía, la de Mike o de algunas de las personas que había presenciado este momento le bastaba….

Me aleje de Mike sin decirle nada, solo podía pensar en Edward, en explicarle lo que seguramente ya había visto, yo seguía enojada con él hasta hace unos momentos, él pensaría que intentaba vengarme o algo por el estilo, pero yo ya no estaba enojada, solo quería que todo estuviera bien, esto se estaba escapando de mis manos.

Camine por el pasillo y sentí como varios ojos estaban posados en mi, hasta que doble en la esquina y solo unos ojos negros como el carbón me importaron….

-Edward- pronuncie suplicante ante su mirada de dolor- tengo que explicart….

Una mano tapo mi boca, impidiéndome hablar, deteniendo lo que le iba decir a Edward, gire el rostro y me sorprendí de ver a Ian, él había venido de atrás mío y me impidió explicarme a Edward, pensé que estaría ocupado persiguiendo a Mike.

-¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia- Lo siento Edward- ¿Le llamo Edward? Y ¿Lo estaba tratando bien después de todo lo que paso? ¿Era yo o el mundo estaba de cabeza?- pero necesito hablar un momento con mi hermanita a solas… Luego te la devuelvo.

Y sin más palabras fui arrastrada por el pasillo, echándole una última mirada a los turbados ojos de Edward deseando por primera vez que pudiera leer mi mente, para poder explicarle con esta, lo que mis labios no podían pronunciar en estos momentos…

-¿Como le puedes hacer esto a Cullen?- pronuncio Ian cuando pensó que estábamos suficientemente lejos como para que Edward no nos escuchara, pero yo sabia que podía hacerlo tranquilamente si lo quería.

- Creí que tu querías que estuviera con Mike- comente aturdida, aun pensando en Edward…

- Bella creí que las reglas siempre habían sido claras entre nosotros, yo hablo y tú no me escuchas, ¿¡Como se te ocurre hacer lo que digo! – me reprocho para mi asombro y no le conteste por eso prosiguió- Y lo peor, estabas pensando en decírselo ¿No?... ¡Estas demente! Tienes suerte de que no lo haya visto…

- Si, claro- Como si no lo hubiera visto de varios ángulos diferentes en la mente de los que lo habían presenciado, complete en mi mente…

-Bella, se que piensas que no te apoyo, que no me preocupo por ti... pero si lo hago.

Jamás permitiré que te hagan daño, ni tu misma ¿Me entiendes?-

Me quede estática mientras Ian comenzaba a alejarse, después de todo... el quizás era el mejor hermano que podía elegir, aunque me arrepienta de haber pensado esto minutos después... Vi como se dio vuelta ya algo lejos de mí y dijo:

-¿Sabes que?... Mike apesta-

Oh, Si...


	17. Cap17 Destino la Push

"Destino La Push"

Sin poder pensar en completamente nada y nuevamente en estado zombie termine dentro de la clase de gimnasia, aunque ni note que mi cuerpo estaba en movimiento, para cuando me quise dar cuenta la clase había terminado, pensé por un momento que Mike no estaba en la clase, pero realmente si estaba allí no me percate de ello, era como si hubiera perdido el sentido, me encontraba en un duradero estado de shock.

-Tierra llamando a Bella, Bella, responde- me gire para ver a Ángela a mi lado, le sonreí a modo de disculpa.

- Lo siento, me desconecte-

-Si me di cuenta de ello- río - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo precavida.

-Si, dispara- respondí rápidamente, pero ¿Desde cuando Ángela me decía si podía preguntarme algo? Oh, Oh. No lo sabía aun ¿Verdad? ¡No podía haberse enterado ya!

- Tu… bueno… sabes que no quiero entrometerme, solo… ¿has tenido problemas con Edward?- pregunto dubitativa… Claro, las noticias vuelvan… pero ¿Lo decía por lo de Cloe o por Mike?

Decidí al instante responderle con sinceridad, era Ángela, ella demostraba ser una buena amiga y confiaba en ella.

-Solo hubo unas confusiones últimamente- suspire- ¿De cual te enteraste?

-Creo que Mike esta de muy buen humor el día de hoy- comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Oh de eso- Repito, las noticias vuelan, nota mental, preguntarle a los Cullen como rayos hacen para guardar su secreto- Te diré la verdad, mi hermano Ian ¿Lo conociste?- asintió ¿Quién no lo conocía?- estuvo insistiendo que saliera con Mike, lo se, Ian es raro, pero no dejaba de molestarme con ello y creí que si me veía cerca de Mike iba a desistir, por que su instinto natural de hermano, lo detendría ¿Entiendes?- asintió nuevamente – Pero no quería llegar tan lejos y no conté con que Mike lo haría… Fue un grave error- solté un montón de aire de golpe.

-¿Y Edward?- susurro, sabia que Ángela se sentía incomoda cuestionándome, ella no era como Jessica quien me hundía en preguntas.

- No lo se, necesito hablar con el, espero que lo entienda- me sonrío dándome apoyo y dejamos de hablar.

Me despedí de Ángela decidida a buscar a Edward, porque quien sabe lo que estaría pensando en estos momentos, quizás pensaría que era mi venganza por lo de Cloe, que yo aun estaba enfadada con el, pero debería explicar las cosas, claro, mientras no le saque la cabeza a Mike, o al menos no del todo.

-Isabella- una mano apreso la mía y me arrastro hacia atrás, estuve apunto de caer, pero tiraron de mi para empezar a caminar hacia un pasillo- Vamos, te sacare a pasear- me dijo Ian, lo mire extrañada, ¿desde cuando era su mascota?

- No soy tu perro Ian- solté mi mano de la suya- ¿A dónde piensas ir?

- ¿No puedo hacerle una sorpresa a mi hermana de ves en cuando?- lo mire con mala cara, como si estuviera de humor para sorpresas, suspiro- A la Push ¿Vienes?

- ¿A la Push? – dije sorprendida, no esperaba eso en absoluto.

-Si, ¿No recuerdas? Donde vive Billy, el amigo de Charlie- asentí ya sabia que había allí- Bueno, Charlie pasara mas tarde por ahí, pensé que podríamos ir a visitar a Billy y a Jacob, el hijo ¿Te acuerdas?- asentí nuevamente, claro que me acordaba de Jacob, como olvidar que gracias a él descubrí el secreto de Edward- Hace tanto que no nos vemos, recuerdo que me pasaba mucho tiempo con el cuando éramos niños, en fin, se lo dije a Charlie y me dijo que te avise por si querías ir y comer allá, luego volvemos los tres juntos- me sonrío de forma compradora.

- ¿Qué gano si voy?- pregunte entrecerrando los ojos, note que estábamos llegando al estacionamiento.

-Seguir con vida- dijo en ¿forma de amenaza?- Vamos, ven un rato, diviértete y luego vuelves a tus problemas personales ¿Puedes hacerlo?- Pidió, lo pensé un momento, realmente necesitaba hablar con Edward, pero Ian tenia razón, necesitaba despejarme un rato y luego volvería a mis nubes, quiero decir, problemas.

Dejaría la ventana abierta cuando vuelva, quizás uno de mis problemas entre por ella antes de dormir.

-Iré- acepte- solo dame las llaves de mi monovolumen para irme cuando quiera y tu te puedes ir con Charlie – los ojos de Ian se abrieron demasiado y no me pareció buena señal.

-Oh, tu monovolumen, creo que eso no podrá ser- lo mire horrorizada ¿Qué diablos le había hecho a mi auto? Estaba apunto de matarlo- No me mires así, no tire a un barranco a tu preciosa chatarra- se defendió ante mi mirada asesina- solo lo lleve a casa.

-¿Cuándo?- dije sorprendida.

- Esa no es la cuestión, solo quiero que sepas que no iremos en tu auto-

-¿y como piensas llegar?-

-Nos llevaran- dijo sonriendo y se acerco a un auto que yo había visto antes- No te arrepentiste- le dijo a Zoe que estaba apoyada contra su BMW y ella dio vuelta los ojos.

-No, solo porque iré para allá- explico seria y me sonrío- Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias- dije sorprendida- ¿y tu?-

-De maravilla, ¿así que conoces a Jacob?- pregunto sin perder la sonrisa, ¿Por qué actuaba así? La anterior vez no había sido tan sociable, a pesar de que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar.

-Si, aunque no somos tan cercanos… Ian era el que tenia mas relación con el, yo estaba mas tiempo con sus hermanas- comente- ¿Tu lo conoces?

-Si, algo, por que conozco algunas personas en la reserva y he hablado algunas veces con el, pero me hablaba algo mas con las hermanas también- sonrío.

-Que pequeño es el mundo- comente sonriendo

- Sobretodo Forks- nos reímos de ello, porque era totalmente cierto.

-Claro, ahora hablas con mi hermana ¿Por qué la tratas tan bien? A mi no me tratas así- refunfuño Ian como un niño y Zoe le lanzo una mirada asesina- ¡Vamos! Perdón, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir?-

-Varias- río Zoe algo divertida, Ian sonrío viendo que conseguía algo.

-Por favor, anda di que me perdonas, por favor, perdóname, creo que moriré si no lo haces, vamos, por favor- la miro asiendo brillar sus ojos verdes como solo él sabia hacer, era un completo manipulador- ¿Te puedo confesar algo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Te quiero mucho, necesito que me perdones- dijo Ian dulcemente haciendo que yo me quede boquiabierta y no menos sorprendida que Zoe quien agarro el rostro de mi hermano y presiono sus labios contra los suyos, mire para otro lado y vi a alguien que por mala suerte vio lo que sucedía, Cloe, me aclare la garganta rápidamente y vi como Zoe se apartaba de Ian con un leve rubor en las mejillas, mientras mi hermano no dejaba de sonreír.

-No te ilusiones- dijo Zoe y levanto un dedo señalando a Ian- solo fue un impulso- suspiro.

Ian soltó una carcajada y Zoe se dio vuelta para subirse a su auto.

-Anda, suban- pidió con voz cansada, al parecer creía haber cometido un error por lo que hizo.

La obedecimos y nos montamos al auto, Ian en el asiento del copiloto y yo en el trasero.

Salimos del aparcamiento y mire donde, momentos antes, había visto a Cloe en estado de shock presenciando la escena, pero ella ya no estaba, sabia que se debería haber sentido fatal, pero por alguna razón, no podía sentir pena por ella, creo que aun seguía resentida por lo de la broma con Edward, tenia en claro que no era su culpa, pero al parecer inconcientemente no me había olvidado de ello.

Yo me consideraba una persona que disfrutaba los silencios, pero en este momento preferiría tener una banda de rock pesado a mi lado con tal de deshacerme de el incomodo silencio en el que nos habíamos sumido al instante en que nos subimos al auto.

Zoe e Ian no se dirigían la palabra, ambos concentrados en el paisaje a su alrededor como si nunca lo hubieran visto en su vida y fingiendo que no sentían la tensión en el ambiente como yo que me encontraba hundida en el asiento trasero sin poder concentrarme ni un segundo en el verde paisaje que nos rodeaba. Me estaba desesperando e intentaba recordarme a mi misma que era lo que hacia yo ahí… con una simple respuesta ¡Ni idea! ¿Cuándo se me ocurre pensar que Ian tiene algo de razón? Me tentó la idea de alejarme de mis problemas, pero ahora contaba con que mis problemas me perseguirían a pesar de que me mudara de planeta, aunque la verdad el más importante literalmente no podía seguirme a la Push, pero eso no significaría que mi propia mente no seguiría atormentándome con el.

No se cuanto duro la tortura, parecieron años a mi criterio cuando por fin empezamos a cruzar las primeras casas de la reserva.

Momentos después divisamos una pequeña casita rojo mate y de madera, que me resultaba vagamente familiar.

-¡Jake!- grito Ian y bajo del auto descapotable sin abrir la puerta para correr a abrazar a un chico de su misma altura, tez morena y largo pelo negro- ¿Cómo andas tanto tiempo viejo?

Me baje del auto con Zoe y nos acercamos un poco a los chicos que estaban hablando animadamente.

-Bella- me sonrío Jake al verme- Al fin decidiste pasarte por aquí y… ¿Zoe? ¿Se conocen?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, recuerda que voy al instituto de Forks Jake- contesto Zoe sonriendo algo incomoda.

-Si, claro que lo se, pero no imaginaba que ya te habías topado con los Swan-

-Sabes que nadie logra no toparse conmigo Jake - afirmo Ian con seriedad y di vuelta los ojos.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que irme- se apresuro a decir Zoe, al instante note que algo pasaba, ella estaba demasiado apresura por largarse de donde estábamos y Jacob tenia una mirada un tanto rara.

No entendía en absoluto lo que sucedía, pero era claro que "algo" sucedía, la mirada significativa de Jacob, el extraño comportamiento de Zoe y la expresión de confusión de Ian dejaban en evidencia que en esta escena algo se ocultaba, pero, sin lugar a duda, seria interesante descubrirlo…


	18. Cap18 Conflictos

"**Conflictos"**

_No sabia cuantas veces había entrado en shock en los últimos días, solo sabia que se me había vuelto una costumbre, al parecer era vulnerable a estar en ese estado, como me encontraba ahora mismo._

_Estaba recostada sobre mi cama entre las penumbras de mi habitación a oscuras observando detalladamente la ventana abierta de un extremo a otro, esperando a que él, Edward, entrara… _

Y en cuanto al estado de shock, si, me encontraba así, pero creo que eso se refería a lo sucedido momentos antes en mi visita a la Push, lo que aun recordaba con claridad, cerré los ojos lentamente y sin poder evitarlo, comencé a rememorar todo lo sucedido después de notar que algo raro pasaba…

"_Mire a Jacob alejarse acompañado por Zoe después de un extraño "tenemos que hablar" departe de él._

_-¿Qué les sucede?- me pregunto Ian desconfiado, no era un tono de voz muy común en el._

_-Quizás tiene algo en privado que decirle, recuerda que se conocen._

_-Nunca me dijo de que forma se conocen- Dijo pensativo._

_-¿Estas celoso Ian?-_

_-¿Crees que tengo motivos para estarlo?- rebatió._

_-Motivos, talvez, pero derecho, absolutamente no- sentencie, esperaba no tener que explicarle todo lo que había sucedido para que lo entendiera, por suerte pareció entenderlo y dio vuelta los ojos._

_-Entremos a ver a Billy- dijo de mala gana._

_Entramos a la casa de los Black y saludamos al padre de Jacob. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí, solo se que Ian estaba demasiado molesto y que ni Jacob ni Zoe volvían._

_-¡Ian detente!- Salí de la casa detrás de él después de decirle a Billy que nos veríamos luego, Ian no dejaba de caminar, ¿Dónde rayos quería ir? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba encontrarse? A decir verdad Jacob y Zoe tardaban demasiado, ya empezaba a anochecer- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunte con vos calmada intentando seguir su presuroso paso._

_-A la playa._

_-¿Qué?- ¿Quería ir a nadar ahora? Creo que con el cielo lleno de nubes, anunciando una inminente tormenta, no era una buena idea._

_-Si a la playa Bella, a la playa ¿Entiendes? Tengo ganas de ir a la playa ¿No puedo ir?- dijo atropelladamente en un tono algo hostil sin darse la vuelta y andando mas veloz por las calles de la Push, sabia que la casa de Jacob no quedaba muy lejos de la playa y con el paso de Ian llegaríamos en segundos…_

_-Si, puedes ir a la playa, no tengo problema con eso, pero espero que no te importe que te acompañe- No contesto mientras yo seguí su paso intentando no tropezar._

_Llegamos tan rápido a la playa que por culpa del asombro no tuve tiempo de percatarme de que no solo estábamos nosotros allí antes que Ian lo hiciera._

_Me pare en seco y note la escena que podía divisar en la orilla. _

_Jacob estaba allí con Zoe muy cerca de el, mientras el sol iba ocultándose en el horizonte; Al parecer estaban hablando sobre algo, mas bien discutiendo sobre algo, gire mínimamente a ver a Ian que ahora se encontraba con una expresión furiosa en su rostro._

_Jacob sostuvo a Zoe firmemente por su muñeca acercándola más hacia él e impidiendo que se marchara. No sabia como definir exactamente aquella situación era un tanto extraña e incomoda; Zoe se soltó del brazo de Jacob con fuerza pero siguió permaneciendo tan cerca de él que parecía que sus cuerpos se rozaban y luego volteo repentinamente encontrándose con mi mirada y la d e Ian, nos observo detalladamente, sonrojándose al instante, Jacob giro su cabeza y se detuvo a mirarnos también para luego darnos la espalda y alejarse de Zoe hacia la orilla de la playa. _

_Zoe se quedo un momento estática, parecía que no encontraba la forma de escapar, hasta que de un momento a otro se acerco titubeante hacia donde estábamos Ian y yo, no parecía tener intenciones de hablar con nosotros, si no de huir.  
-Creo que ya es hora de irme, hasta luego chicos- dijo cuando intentaba pasar a nuestro lado, pero Ian se interpuso en su camino_

_-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto a Zoe en un tono calmado, pero yo sabia que estaba realmente furioso por el modo que cerraba su mano haciendo que sus nudillos se marcaran en su piel clara. _

_-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Zoe con indiferencia. _

_-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero...- pronuncio mi hermano entrecerrando sus ojos._

_-Mm, nada... Pero... Me tengo que ir- intento pasar por un lado de Ian pero el la retuvo tomando su brazo. _

_-¡Ian suéltala!- Le regañe se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota -ya a dicho que tiene que irse-_

_-Tienes razón Bella- dijo en un tono sarcástico y la soltó- La acompañare hasta su auto- agrego con una sonrisa fingida y Zoe dirigió su mirada al suelo y suspiro, y comenzó a alejarse, Ian no perdió un segundo y la siguió muy de cerca._

_Esto no podía estar sucediendo ¿Como me había metido en esta situación? y como si fuera poco Ian se comportaba como un verdadero imbécil, no tenía razones para su comportamiento._

_Camine lentamente procurando no tropezarme con nada ya que mi mente estaba concentrada en especulaciones o pensamientos inconclusos y comencé a dirigirme nuevamente a casa de Billy cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro, logrando que me sobresaltara. Voltee y pude notar que Jacob estaba en frente de mi_

_-Bella- susurro y sus labios se abrieron como si quisiera decir algo más... pero las palabras no llegaron a mis oídos._

_-Jake- dije algo incomoda, ambos nos miramos sin saber que decir- Lindo día ¿he?- comente estúpidamente, además de que el día era pésimo, se me podía haber ocurrido algo mejor. _

_-Si, aun no llueve- me contesto sonriendo fugazmente. _

_Nuevamente nos quedamos sin palabras y nos miramos incómodos, tome un mechón de mi pelo y comencé a jugar con el y desvíe mi mirada de Jacob para, segundos después, escuchar un fuerte suspiro de su parte._

_-Bella, te explicare todo, yo...- susurro _

_-Jacob, no tienes que explicarme absolutamente nada- le interrumpí apacible- no creo que hallas echo nada malo y no tienes porque decírmelo…_

_- Pero quiero que lo entiendas, mira…- dudo un momento- Zoe y yo... Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, siempre nos llevamos de maravilla, pero últimamente algo cambio... Y es que yo... _

_-Tú... ¿Que?-Pregunto Ian con un duro tono de voz, a un paso de mi ¿De donde demonios había salido?_

_-¿Yo que?- Dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño, al parecer estaba enojado con Ian. _

_-No te hagas el idiota conmigo, ¿Que hay entre tú Y Zoe?- _

_-No es de tu incumbencia Swan -Gruño Jacob en forma de respuesta. _

_-Entonces tú y ella... tú...- Ian cerro los ojos con fuerza y fingió que iba a vomitar.  
-No se que será lo que te imaginas, pero si quieres vomitar, te daré una razón para que te sientas mal de enserio- Amenazo Jacob para mi sorpresa y se acerco unos pasos a Ian cerrando las manos con fuerza._

_-Chicos esperen, no hagan esto- dije desesperada. _

_-¡Por fin los encuentro!- grito una voz detrás nuestro y todos miramos hacia allí, pude ver a Charlie con una gran sonrisa y solté un suspiro de alivio- Ya esta la cena... ¿Interrumpo algo?_

_-Claro que no, te seguimos papá- Dijo Ian, aun lanzando una mirada asesina a Jacob- Esta vas a pagármela Black- susurro cuando nos pusimos a caminar detrás de Charlie que comenzaba a marchar rumbo a casa de Billy._

_-Te equivocas, tú vas a pagármela Swan- susurro Jacob también, todo para que Charlie no los oyera amenazándose._

_Seguimos a Charlie hasta la casa de los Black, el charlaba animadamente con todos, ignorando el echo de que ni Ian ni Jacob ni yo contestábamos mas que monosílabas, además de no dirigirnos la palabra entre nosotros, porque yo, aunque quiera o no, estaba metida en el asunto y no sabia que hacer. _

_Llegamos a la casa de los Black y comimos tan rápido que apenas pude notarlo, mi mente divagaba muy lejos cuando estábamos sentados a la mesa y miraba como Charlie y Billy charlaban animadamente y como Ian y Jacob fingían llevarse de maravilla pero se lanzaban disimuladas miradas asesinas constantemente, estaba algo preocupada por ellos, pero recordaba que, cuando éramos pequeños, cada vez que se paliaban era a muerte y luego arreglaban las cosas, esperaba que esta vez fuera igual, aunque las personas cambian cuando crecen._

_Ya caída la noche hace un buen rato, nos despedíamos de los Black, salude a Billy primero y deje a Charlie charlando con él para dirigirme a Jacob. _

_-Jake, fue bueno verte…- _

_-No finjas Bella, no fue tan bueno esta vez- bromeo._

_-Esta bien, tenemos que vernos otra vez- dije y le sonreí._

_-Si, podrías venir mas seguido por aquí- _

_-O tú podrías pasarte por mi casa…- le recordé._

_-Cuando tenga mi registro…_

_- Bueno, bueno, bueno, me falta despedirme de Jacob Black- escuche decir a Ian interrumpiendo lo que Jake me iba a decir, estrecho su mano con la de Jake y fingió una sonrisa ladeada- Nos veremos pronto, amigo._

_-No si yo te veo primero, amigo- Dijo Jake con el mismo tono significativo que uso Ian y se soltaron las manos, al parecer el apretón había sido fuerte porque ambos se masajearon las manos al separarse._

_-Vamos Bella- me dijo Ian y me tomo la mano para guiarme hasta la patrulla de Charlie el cual nos estaba esperando ya, me subí en el asiento trasero y después de escuchar encenderse el motor de la patrulla observe como la Push quedaba detrás de nuestro camino…"_

- Bella, Bella- escuche llamarme a aquella voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba y mis ojos se abrieron al instante, no sabia si después de todo me había quedado dormida pero ahí estaba, mi dios griego como una estatua parado frente a mi ventana con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.

-Edward- susurre- Pensé que no vendrías…

Nos miramos un momento en silencio y con deliberada lentitud se acerco hacia mi y se sentó en la punta de mi cama, suspire era el momento de aclarar todos nuestros inconvenientes.

-Tenemos que hablar- Susurro, como si me leyera la mente… 


	19. Cap19 Pretensiones

"**Pretensiones"**

Estábamos sentados ambos a un lado del otro, pero alejados, ninguno de los dos comenzó a hablar, el silencio se apoderaba de nosotros, algo que pensé que seria tan fácil ahora me estaba formando un nudo en la garganta impidiéndome decir cualquier cosa, al parecer el echo de que fuera Edward, de no saber si me creería o de pensar de que gracias a todo lo que había pasado lo nuestro podía estar arruinado me estaba matándome por dentro...

Al instante giro su vista, encontrando sus ojos con los míos, no notaba su color con la poca luz que había en la habitación, pero si un destello de dolor en ellos, no me permitían hablar. Era como si mi voz hubiera desaparecido, como si las palabras se negaran a salir de mis labios. Edward aparto su vista de mí y la dirigió al piso nuevamente, se aferro a mi cama firmemente y abrió su boca con propósito de hablar pero no lo hizo.

-Esto es mas difícil de lo que creí- escuche decir a una voz, segundos después note que había sido la mía pero no había pensado siquiera en decir esas palabras, Edward encontró nuevamente sus ojos con los míos y una de sus comisuras se elevo formando una triste sonrisa, apreté con fuerza los labios para soportar el nudo que aun estaba en mi garganta... 

-Bella...-Susurro Edward dulcemente, espera que prosiguiera pero no lo hizo, a parecer también era difícil para el esta situación.

No podía soportarlo mas, decidí que no podía perder mas tiempo, diría todo tan rápido que mis oídos no serian capas de entender mis propias palabras, afrontaría las consecuencias de mis actos, no podía soportar mas la incertidumbre, no podía seguir viendo sus ojos cargados de dolor que hacían que los míos se humedecieran... No importaba si esta era la última vez que nos habláramos, teníamos que hablar...

-Edward, las cosas se escaparon de mis manos- dije con una vos ronca- No quería que esto sucediera pero solo... paso. Y no quiero que creas que lo hice en forma de venganza o algo así, solo quería que Ian dejara de tratar de involucrarme con Mike, que dejara de insinuar a cada momento que el era mejor para mi, y surgió la idea de que talvez si Ian me viera cerca de Mike, bueno comprendería que este con quien este a él nunca le va a agradar la idea. En ese momento seguía enojada, lo admito, por eso no te dije mi plan, pero quiero que sepas que solo consistía en que me viera cerca de Mike lo del beso fue un error, Mike malinterpreto las cosa- vi como sus puños se cerraban con fuerza- Esta bien, no malinterpreto nada porque si coquetee con el... pero fue solo eso, nada mas paso. Sabes que jamás te dejaría y menos por alguien como Mike- dije rápidamente, la sola idea de estar con Mike me provocaba nauseas- No quiero que las cosas se arruinen entre nosotros por esos errores Edward... Sabes muy bien que te amo, a ti y solo a ti, eso nunca va a cambiar...- Edward no había dejado de mirarme ni por un segundo pero ahora bajo su mirada y suspiro, no sabia si era de alivio o solo para prepararse para algo, algo que podría no gustarme...

Espere a que hablara, pero simplemente, se quedo mirando hacia abajo.

-Edward por favor dime algo- rogué con los ojos humedecidos por culpa de su silencio.

-Entiendo- murmuro y no sabia si había entendido bien, se me corto la respiración el nudo de mi garganta se agrando y me quede helada...

-¿Que?- susurre.

-Dije que entiendo- repitió pero su voz no era dura aun así dolió.

-Edward- pronuncie mientras lagrimas se derramaban como cascadas por mis mejillas y mis labios temblaban, reconocí esas palabras dichas por mi antes, había sido tan cruel con él, y ahora... ahora merecía que el me digiera eso, pero no podía soportarlo.

-Entiendo porque lo hiciste Bella, pero hubiera preferido que me contaras antes-

-Pero tú… tú no… me advertiste... sobre Cloe- dije entre sollozos.

-No llores, por favor, no llores- Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a mis ojos y alzo una de sus manos para rozar mi mejilla humedecida- Los angeles no deberían llorar- susurro.

-Pero yo si puedo hacerlo- hable con los ojos cerrados sintiendo su fría mano rozar suavemente mi mejilla haciendo un recorrido para secar mis lágrimas.

-¿Me perdonas?- me dijo lentamente.

-¿Qué?- exclame con los ojos como platos ¿Yo perdonarlo?

-Si me perdonas, te he lastimado mucho, todo esto empezó por mi culpa, soy un idiota, incluso ahora hago que llores ¿Me perdonas?

No lo creía, instintivamente me arroje a sus brazos y lo abrase con fuerza apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y sentándome en su regazo, con una sonrisa en mis labios, casi parecía que ni había estado llorando.

-¡Pero si tu deberías perdonarme ami!- dije atropelladamente, casi inaudible, pero el por supuesto me oyó perfectamente y soltó una carcajada devolviéndome el abrazo ¿Por qué se reía?

-Bella, mi Bella, no tengo nada que perdonarte a ti, entiendo por que lo hiciste, no puedo no entender a la razón de mi existencia… Pero, en cuanto a Newton, le arrancare la cabeza por aprovecharse de la situación-

-Edward, nada de arrancar cabezas- le advertí sin dejar de abrazarlo aun.

-Bella, solo un poquito- me rogó bromeando.

-Mm… Déjame pensarlo- dije riendo, pero aun no podía creerlo- Pero Edward tu tendrías que perdonarme a mi…-

-Isabella, no sigamos con el tema, lo acepto, entiendo porque pasó lo que paso, tú tienes razón… y ahora, si es que me perdonas… ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?-

Continúe rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, pero me separe para verlo a la cara, mi rostro quedo frente al suyo y enarque una ceja…

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunte.

-Todo fue mi culpa, tengo que recompensarte de algún modo- dijo en un tono significativo y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Lo que quiera?- pronuncie insinuante, mientras el asentía casualmente- Umm, se me ocurren varias ideas…-

-Puedo ayudarte a que decidas por una- murmuro mientras posaba su mano en mi espalda y me apretaba contra su cuerpo dejando nuestros rostros a milímetros de distancia e instantes después pude sentir el apasionado rose de sus labios contra los míos, era como una explosión de hielo y fuego, diferente a todas las otras veces en que nuestros labios se encontraron, quizás por el desborde de emociones, pero sin duda me agradaba esta sensación.

Me aproxime a él mas de lo posible, sentirlo tan lejos este último tiempo hacia que lo necesitara cerca, unido a mi, sabia que en segundos terminaría el se alejaría de mi por mi protección, debía aprovechar el tiempo que su helado cuerpo estaba pegado a mi y sus labios recorrían los míos mas acelerados que de costumbre de repente sentí como sus heladas manos se situaban a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y rápidamente pero con delicadeza me recostó sobre la cama tapándome con la frazada y para mi sorpresa continuo besándome, se encontraba sobre mi, separados por una tela, no notaba tanto el frío de su piel, pero podía sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío y advertí que esto se estaba saliendo de los limites… como si importara.

Continuamos besándonos, mi corazón latía aun mas desaforado, frenético, y mi rostro se había tornado de cuatro tonos de rojo, podía sentir todo el peso de su helado pecho de mármol sobre el mío, sus fríos y perfectos labios sobre los míos, sus manos a ambos lados de mi rozando mis caderas enviando descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo, lleve mis manos a su espalda y aparte su fina camiseta para tocar su piel. Súbitamente Edward se paralizó y note como sus músculos se tensionaron, no comprendía que fue lo que hice mal, ¿Propase los limites? ¿Pero si no lo habíamos hecho ya?

-Bella ¿Sabes donde esta el…-Escuche decir a esa voz, a la inconfundible voz de… me paralice también y mis manos se cerraron sujetando con fuerza la camiseta de Edward, necesitaba hacerme invisible, no lo podía creer, esto no era posible, gire mínimamente la cabeza y lo vi… en la puerta la silueta de Ian absolutamente quieta como si nos estuviera viendo, pero estábamos completamente a oscuras, eso no podía ser posible- Tu… Tú no eres Bella- dijo. Oh, oh.

La luz me cegó al instante me protegí de ella con el cuerpo de Edward, y aun pude divisar la silueta de él, de Ian que se encontraba inmóvil en el marco de mi puerta.

Trague saliva, Edward seguía petrificado sobre mi, ya era muy tarde para esconderse, ambos lo sabíamos ¿Por qué Edward no lo noto antes? ¿De que sirve tener semejantes sentidos o poderes si no los usa? Ya comenzaba a enfadarme con él, pero eso quedaba en segundo plano ahora, vi como los ojos de Ian se abrían tanto que pensé que en cualquier momento iba a perderlos, se alejo de la puerta con la boca abierta y se dio vuelta.

-¡CHARLIEEE!- lo escuche gritar y ahogue una exclamación.

Mire a Edward que hizo una mueca que no supe descifrar, luego aprecie el suave roce de sus labios en los míos y desapareció como por arte de magia, se esfumo por completo de mi habitación, dejándome sola a la intemperie, pensé en quejarme por su ausencia, pero sabia que era lo mejor, si Charlie nos veía, seria una catástrofe… Por suerte Edward es resistente a las balas.

Me senté rápidamente sobre mi cama, y acomode las mantas mucho mejor encima de ella, tratando de disimular que nada había sucedido, aparentar que recién había sido despertada por mi hermano y nada mas… Aunque claro, sin poder pronunciar una mentira no seria fácil y más con el delatador ardor en mis mejillas que sentía, seguramente me encontraba ruborizada por completo.

Me sobresalte cuando un Charlie en piyama entro corriendo a mi habitación deteniéndose después de cruzar la puerta y mirando confundido y alertado hacia todas direcciones.

-¡¿Qué paso? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están bien?- me pregunto y luego busco a Ian con la mirada el cual se había quedado fuera de mi habitación.

-Edward esta encima de tu hija, eso es lo que sucede…- Gruño Ian entrando lentamente y después de dirigirme una pequeña mirada se percato de que algo faltaba en la escena del crimen- Él… ¡él estaba aquí! ¡Yo lo vi!- recorrió toda el lugar con la vista buscando cualquier indicio de Edward desesperadamente- Él estaba ahí, literalmente devorándose a tu hija- pronuncio desconcertado y Charlie puso mala cara y me miro. Puse mi mejor cara de recién despierta, era la única forma de la que podía hacer me la desentendida del tema, opte por que Charlie al, verme medio dormida y confundida ante la situación, no me haría preguntas.

-Jovencito ¿No tendrías que estar durmiendo a estas horas?- dijo Charlie… y eso significa que… ¡No le creía! Estuve apunto de saltar de alegría, pero me contuve solo dejando que una leve sonrisa surcara mis labios.

-Pero papá…-

-Nada de peros Ian, no puedes despertarme a estas horas solo porque crees ver algo, yo tengo que levantarme muy temprano para ir a trabajar y tu para ir al instituto, no puedo despertarme exaltado pensando que sucedió algo grave solo por tu exceso de imaginación muchacho- Dijo Charlie completamente frustrado y note como Ian miro al suelo queriendo evitar esta situación y obviamente odiando a Edward y ami, el no se creería que fue obra de su imaginación, eso la daba por seguro- Ahora vete a dormir enseguida y no quiero que esto pase de nuevo- Charlie me dirigió una mirada- Bella intenta seguir durmiendo y… ¿Por qué estas tan roja? Bueno, no importa. Vete a dormir muchacho, no lo quiero volver a repetir.

-De acuerdo- Soltó Ian sarcásticamente en un gran suspiro, al mismo tiempo que Charlie salio de mi habitación, el se volteo rápidamente y comenzó a dispersarse por mi cuarto, sabía perfectamente lo que buscaba, Edward, al menos esa era la respuesta mas lógica, aunque era evidente que no lo encontraría, el sabia esconderse muy bien…

Observe como mi hermano miro debajo de mi cama, detrás de las cortinas, de la puerta, de la mesita de noche y… ¿Debajo de mi lámpara? Definitivamente Ian era raro.

-Ian ¿Qué haces? Vete a dormir de una vez por todas, o papá volverá a regañarte- pronuncie severa, pero no parecía escucharme- Ian, ¡Ian! ¿Estas escuchándome? ¡Deja de revisar mi lámpara!-

-No soy ningún idiota Bella- eso lo dudaba, camino por mi habitación mientras hablaba- Se que tiene que estar por aquí, no pudo ir a otro lado…- Instantáneamente se paro en seco frente a la puerta de mi armario y pude notar un destello de astucia en sus ojos verdes, pero Edward no estaba allí, no podía estar allí ¿Verdad?

Con deliberada lentitud se acerco a mi armario y su mano se elevo lentamente para abrir la puerta, si tuviera uñas las estaría mordiendo en este momento, me moría de los nervios, Ian tomo la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y… Nada, solo mi ropa, suspire aliviada e Ian lo noto, me dirigió una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, fingí acomodar mis sabanas y finalmente recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Córrete un poco- me dijo Ian mientras se aproximaba a mi.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida- Oh, no, no esta debajo de las sabanas Ian, no te preocupes- puse los ojos en blanco.

-No, solo déjame un espacio- dijo sentándose en mi cama y obligándome a que le hiciera espacio y se recostó a mi lado.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunte escéptica.

-Se muy bien que va a suceder luego Bella, he visto esa clase de películas- Dijo casualmente como si fuera obvio y yo enarquee mis cejas- El punto es que no voy a permitirlo, en cuanto me de vuelta tu volverás a estar con ese cretino encima tuyo, así que dormiré contigo esta noche para que no se atreva a volver…

-Estas loco, claro que no te quedaras- me queje intentando sacarlo de mi cama a la fuerza.

-Claro que si me quedare- afirmo luchando contra mi para no caerse- Ahora hazte a un lado, amenos que quieras que duerma sobre ti…

A regañadientes me corrí, sabia muy bien que cuando Ian no daría marcha atrás con algo que se proponía, ambos éramos dos cabezones y con los años aprendí que a veces era mejor ahorrarse algo de tiempo en una discusión que no tiene fin, suspire.

-Si, si fuera Edward quien te dijera eso, no te hubieras echo a un lado… Por lo que vi- Comento Ian.

-No se de que me hablas- murmure y claro, se noto completamente la mentira.

-Es inútil Bella los vi- Gruño- Cuando vea a Edwin…- Dejo la frase sin terminar.

-Es Edward, Ian, ¿porque vuelves a pronunciar mal su nombre?- dije frustrada, nunca aprendería.

-¿De todas las veces que te respondí a un no lo has entendido? Como sea, no me interesa- contesto.

Suspire y decidí volver a mi actuación de medio dormida y me removí para acomodarme usando el hombro de Ian como almohada. Procuraría estar libre de preocupaciones por el momento, no quería arruinar mis sueños ya que esta seria una larga noche…. 


	20. Cap20 Inoportunos

"Inoportunos"

Mis ojos continuaban cerrados, y sinceramente no tenia ninguna intención en abrirlos, estaba recordando los últimos momentos de mi sueño, que fueron como una reproducción de lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando Edward y yo hicimos las pases y antes de que Ian entrara, pero ya no podía dormir más, debía despertarme; Sentí mi parpados abrirse lentamente, había demasiada claridad en mi habitación, pero aun así podía notarse que el verde de Forks cubierto por una extensa y leve capa de nubes grises. Mi cabeza se hallaba recostada sobre una muy calida superficie, al instante recordé que Ian había insistido en dormir en mi cama la noche anterior, estaba recortada sobre su pecho, levante rápidamente la vista, y me encontré con una muy perturbadora mirada, los ojos esmeralda de Ian en mi, completamente abiertos. Antes de que pudiera formular alguna pregunta, el quito mi cabeza de su hombro, mientras aun seguía viéndome turbiamente. No entendía el por que Ian estaba mirándome así, llegue a pensar que tenía un enorme insecto en la cara, pero antes de que intentara preguntarle el salio rápidamente de mi habitación, gritándome desde afuera:  
-¡No te vuelvas a dormir!-

¿Que? me pregunte a mi misma, ¿Porque decía eso? Fruncí el ceño mientras me levantaba de mi cama y recorría mi habitación para prepararme para un nuevo día, tome un baño, me vestí y estuve lista rápidamente, lo que no me daba mucho por lo que alegrarme, porque no tenia nada que hacer, me senté en mi cama y escuche un ruido que hizo que sonriera, mi ventana se abría, gire mi mirada y lo vi de nuevo, en un impulso corrí a sus brazos y lo abrace con fuerza, el se tenso al principio, como a veces solía pasar cuando yo hacia algo sorpresivo pero luego me devolvió el abrazo envolviéndome entre sus brazos.

Y así estuvimos varios minutos, uno en los brazos del otro; embriagándome con su esencia. Edward me tomo por los hombros repentinamente, poniéndome frente a el, que llevaba una gran sonrisa perfecta en su hermoso rostro. Me preguntaba porque sonreiría de esa manera. Parecía demasiado feliz, hoy todos estaban un poco raros ¿O yo estaba mal?

-¿Tienes planes para hoy hermosa?- Me pregunto Edward y yo lo mire sorprendida por el nuevo adjetivo que uso para mi, sentí como me sonrojaba un poco y negué con la cabeza-Siendo así, pensé que podrías salir conmigo hoy, ya que es sábado…- Me propuso.

-No hay problema en ello solo... - dije mientras mi voz iba a pagándose, ahora lo que pasaba es que a Ian no le agradaría la idea como ami, después de lo que paso anoche, estaba segura de que si Ian veía a Edward, intentaría cometer un crimen… pero después de todo era mi vida y yo quería salir con Edward, no podía restringirme solo por miedo a como mi hermano podía reaccionar.

Levante mi vista encontrándome con el profundo oro liquido de los ojos de Edward, que me miraban con el seño fruncido, me reí internamente, sabia cuanto le frustraba no poder leer mi mente en estos momentos y pensé en un pequeño detalle.

-¿Saliste de caza?- pregunte de repente reflejando la sorpresa en sus ojos y al instante soltó una carcajada.

-Siempre me sorprendes Bella- Suspiro para controlarse- Y si, lo hice, necesitaba estar bien si pensaba estar contigo sin separarme ni un segundo al menos por estos días- murmuro, parecía algo avergonzado y me acerque a el nuevamente para abrazarlo.

-Me parece un plan perfecto- Dije con mi voz amortiguada por su pecho- y ¿A donde vamos hoy?

-Lo he pensado durante un tiempo... Alice me dijo hace unos días que hoy abra una gran tormenta y pensaba que quizás querrías ir a jugar al béisbol con mi familia- me contó confundiéndome con todo, me separe para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Que tiene que ver la tormenta? ¿Béisbol? ¿Los vampiros juegan béisbol? ¿Ira toda tu familia?- Pregunte trabándome en algunas partes.

-Solo podemos jugar cuando hay tormentas eléctricas, luego veras porque si es que vienes y es un gran entretenimiento en verdad y toda mi familia ira... Puedes negarte si quieres, buscaremos otra cosa para hacer-

-No, me parece genial, después de todo no es que hoy hiciera la gran cosa, es solo que me pareció extraño, nunca hubiera pensado que a los vampiros le gustaba el béisbol -Dije tan rápidamente que apenes logre escuchar con claridad cada palabra- Igual yo solo mirare ¿Verdad?- Esperaba que el supiera que deportes y yo no podíamos estar juntos ni en una misma oración y por suerte asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonreí también- Entonces ¿Nos vamos ya?-

-Preferiría de tu comieras algo primero, es un viaje largo y necesitas alimentarte-

-Pero...- me detuve cuando vi su pose decidida y suspire rendida, no tenía ganas de perder tiempo, después de todo, tenia algo de hambre - ¿Me esperas aquí? ¿O pasaras a buscarme por mi puerta al estilo humano?- pregunte esperando que dijera que me esperaría aquí, no quería que Ian lo viera.

-Creo que tocare la puerta en cuanto estés lista, pondré mi estilo humano en practica- Guiño un ojo y yo hice una mueca que lo hizo sonreír y prosiguió- No creo que tu hermano este muy concentrado como para atacarme Bella...-

-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunte- ¿Te refieres a su extraña actitud?

-¿Lo notaste?-

-Si, claro que lo note ¿Que le sucede?- pregunte curiosa.

-Veras tu soñaste conmigo ¿verdad?- Me dijo con una sonrisa picara, ¿Como lo sabia? Note como mis mejillas ardieron ¿Que tenia que ver con la extraña actitud de Ian? Ni que el leyera la mente, ni que hubiera una forma de que el se enterara de lo que soñaba... Espera...

-¡NOOO!- dije con voz ahogada y me tape la cara con las manos sentí como mi piel cambiaba de tonos de rojo, seguramente ahora estaba en un tono muy oscuro- Edward dime por favor que no es cierto-

-Lo siento Bella- Dijo y vi una pequeña sonrisa cuando espíe entre mis dedos- Hablaste mucho mientras dormías-

-¿Que fue exactamente lo que dije?-Pregunte a Edward desesperada, quite las manos de mi cara y lo mire suplicante, Ian no puedo haber escuchado nada, mi sueño no había sido la gran cosa, pero, bueno, si se escuchaba lo que decía, talvez se podía malinterpretar las cosas ¿Como iba a mirar a Ian a la cara después de esto?

Hundí mi rostro en la camiseta gris topo de Edward, mientras él reía por lo bajo. Esto no podía ser más vergonzoso. Ian me había escuchado decir quien sabe que cosa acerca de Edward, definitivamente ya no podría verlo más a la cara.

-No importa, tú solo ve a desayunar, necesitas comer algo, nos veremos en un rato- Dijo empujándome suavemente fuera de mi habitación- Y... saluda a tu hermano por mi- murmuro solo para mi en un tono seductor, provocando que me enrojeciera aun mas y soltó una carcajada antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación enfrente de mis narices.

Me quede unos segundos de pie, esperando a que mágicamente todo esto fuera un sueño, pero no lograba despertar, respire un par de veces y cual rayo baje las escaleras directo a hacia la cocina deseando no caer en ninguna parte del camino.

No había ruido alguno, claro, sin contar el constante murmullo proveniente de la televisión encendida.

Me encontraba ya en la cocina, cruce todo el camino sin alejar mi vista de la meta, por lo que no supe si Ian o Charlie estaban por allí, ya que no me detuve a mirar.

Abrí el refrigerador sacando todo lo que iba a necesitar para el desayuno, sabia perfectamente que debía hacerle el desayuno a Ian y Charlie, ambos tenían el mismo apetito. Encendí la estufa, y coloque un sartén en ella, voltee rápidamente para ya poner la mesa cuando una voz me alejo de mis pensamientos...

-Bella- murmuro Ian y no pude mirarlo a los ojos agache la mirada mientras me dirigía a buscar los platos y cubiertos- No pongas nada para Charlie el se fue a trabajar ya- Levante la mirada para dirigirla a sus ojos, aun seguían perturbados y su expresión era seria, me miraba incomodo y corrió sus ojos de los míos- Avísame cuando este todo listo- Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a ver la televisión seguramente. Suspire, en una situación normal lo hubiera obligado a ayudarme en vez de tratarme como a su sirvienta, pero ahora, prefería no tener mucho contacto con el por sea lo que sea que haya dicho.

Trate de hacer todo lo mas rápido posible, no quería pasar con Ian demasiado tiempo, todo era muy incomodo; No tarde demasiado, el que Charlie no estuviera me había facilitado las cosas. Me aproxime a la sala, donde Ian estaba mirando la televisión, si es que así se podría decirlo por que en realidad su rostro permanecía serio con su mirada perdida en algún lugar de la pantalla. Separe mis labios, abriendo mi boca para avisarle que ya el desayuno estaba listo, cuando sus ojos perturbados se encontraron con los míos impidiéndome hablar.

-Voy enseguida- dijo en un tono cortante y automático que jamás había escuchado en él.

Lo observe levantarse del sofá y dirigirse hacia mi, era como si fuera una especie de robot o algo así, como si estuviera en shock, lo que me recordó ami en los últimos días.

Oh, ¡No! ¿Que rayos había dicho? La incertidumbre estaba matándome, pero la verdad no quería saberlo, no iba a dejar que Ian me lo dijera, pero la curiosidad era demasiada, iba a tener que aprender a cerrar la boca antes de terminar preguntándole.

Ian paso por mi lado y escuche como corrió la silla de la mesa de la cocina para sentarse, me quede congelada por un segundo, sabia que mi rostro se había enrojecido y no quería que el supiera que yo sabia que me había escuchado, porque al menos así, podía actuar normal... Aunque no sabía si lograría hacerlo.

Di la vuelta y entre en la cocina sin mirarlo, tome la comida para servirla en los platos el me paso el suyo y le serví su porción para luego dejarla frente a él.

-Gracias- murmuro mirando su plato, tomo el tenedor y empezó a revolver la comida.

Me serví una porción para mí y me senté frente a mi hermano dejando el plato delante de mí, lo mire como comía lentamente, pero yo no podía probar bocado.

-Me pasas la leche- Pregunto casi en un murmullo aun sin quitar la vista se su plato.

-Claro...-Dije y me puse de pie para ir hacia la nevera. Abrí la puerta del refrigerador y agarre el envase de leche para llevarlo hasta la mesa y depositándolo junto a su plato; Había un silencio ensordecedor, solo podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente y tuve que decir algo en el momento que el sostuvo el envase de leche para servírsela en su vaso

-Así que... ¿Dormiste bien anoche?- dije sin pensar, al instante pude notar como Ian abría sus ojos sobresaltado ante mi pregunta, logrando que la leche se derramara por todo su plato. ¡Genial! ¡No podía ser más tonta! Solo ami se me ocurrían decir esa clase de cosas.

-¡Oh! Deja, yo lo limpio- Dije mientras el se paraba por que la leche derramaba iba haciendo un camino hasta caer por la mesa justo donde estaba su silla.

Gire y tome un trapo y seque la mesa, pude ver que ya había llegado al piso también, así que me arrodille para secarlo.

-Rayos, ahora tendré que cambiarme de remera- Se quejo Ian y dirigí mi mirada hacia el, vi que su camisa estaba algo mojada, me levante y instantáneamente tome su remera y tire de ella en un ademán para que se la sacara.

-Quítatela, la pondré a lavar y te traeré una- Le dije.

-Córrete, puedo sacármela yo solito, quizás otras personas necesiten tú ayuda para eso- vi como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo- Pero esto yo lo puedo hacer solo- Me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y se alejo de mi para salir de la habitación.

¿Que quería decir con que "quizás otras personas..."? ¿Acaso dije "Edward quítate la camisa" en mis sueños? Oh, por favor no.

Esto no podía estar pasando... ¿Por que demonios tenia que hablar entre sueños? Limpie todo rápidamente, me acerque al lavabo para comenzar a fregar los platos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. ¡Edward! Lo regañe internamente, al parecer le encantaba llegar en los momentos más inoportunos.

Apague el grifo del agua me seque las manos y me apresure dirigiéndome hacia la puerta para abrirla, cuando de pronto escuche a esta abrirse antes de que yo llegara. Fui velozmente hacia a ella, esperándome lo peor de parte de Ian, el de seguro estaría furioso con Edward; pero al llegar a ella un muy perfecto y sereno Ian estaba en su entrada, con Edward a su lado y sin remera, eso me desconcertó algo, pero intente no reírme ¿Por qué iba a reírme? Comenzaba a enloquecer.

Corrí mi vista a Edward que encontró sus ojos con los míos, lanzándome una sonrisa y acercándose a mi, mientras Ian aun seguía parado a un lado de la puerta sin camisa ni nada, al parecer no tenia intenciones de moverse y su expresión serenidad empezó a flaquear de un momento a otro.

-Hola Bella- Me saludo Edward dulcemente, colocándose a mi lado- ¿Salimos ya?

-¿A donde van a ir?- pregunto Ian "tranquilamente".

-Iremos a jugar béisbol Ian- le conté mientras pensaba si debería llevar algo.

-Pero ¿Donde?- insistió.

-Iremos a un claro con mi familia- Le contesto Edward.

-Creo que no lo han entendido, quiero saber su ubicación exacta si es posible Edward- Explico algo cortante y note que su intento de paz estaba siendo derrotado por la ira, así que mire a Edward con una mirada suplicante, era mejor que le digiera donde era.

-Voy a buscar unas cosas Edward, dile donde queda así podemos irnos- Le pedí y el asintió dirigiéndose hacia Ian mientras yo caminaba a las escaleras, comencé a subirlas y escuche a Edward decir:

-¿Tienes un mapa Ian?- ¿Donde quería llevarme?

Subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación agarre mi chaqueta, dinero -Que obviamente el caballeroso de Edward Cullen no me dejaría gastar- y mis llaves. Baje las escaleras encontrándome con la misma escena que había dejado, solo que esta vez Ian miraba confundido un mapa en sus manos, y Edward sonriéndome dulcemente...

-Vámonos -Dije tratando se sonar casual, pero cualquiera apostaría que mas una orden era una suplica.

Salimos de la casa y camine frente a Edward hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del volvo, voltee rápidamente pudiendo ver a Ian recostado sobre el umbral de la puerta mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados a ambos

-¡Ian!- lo llame tratando de captar su atención y moví mi mano, logrando que esta vez me mirara solo a mi-Dile a Charlie que no llegare muy tarde, estaré aquí para la cena… Adiós-

-No te preocupes Bella, no llegaras tarde, si no me ocupare personalmente de ir a buscarte- Me advirtió Ian formando una sonrisa falsa en sus labios me saludo con la mano y yo parpadee varias veces y me di vuelta para subir al volvo.

Mire a Edward ya dentro del auto.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- pregunte algo aturdida.

-Que aprenderá a leer mapas- murmuro Edward y el volvo arranco a toda velocidad Edward tomo el volante firmemente entre sus manos y vi como Ian y su maléfica sonrisa desaparecían a la distancia…

Hace como dos años que no subo más nada, ya casi me olvide de como usar esta pagina u.u Pero recién encontré que tenía un capitulo perdido por mi compu y decidi subirlo.  
Se que es inútil, porque con dos años de retraso no sirve de nada, además de que no es el final, pero bueno siempre me dije a mi misma que algún dia voy a terminar esta historia y si eso pasa quisiera que acá este completo para que algún alma vagabunda pueda leerlo de principio a fin.

Zoe.


	21. Cap21 El claro

**El claro **

En el trayecto la lluvia se hizo presente, no sabia como Edward era capaz de conducir entre las penumbras y el diluvio pero logramos llegar hasta su hogar e intercambiamos su auto por el imponente Jeep de Emmett. Me explico que esto era por la dificultad del terreno que teníamos que transitar y su vehículo no era apropiado para viajar por allí. Me pregunte porque no había ido a buscarme directamente con el Jeep, pero sospeche que tal vez el pensaba que no aceptaría ir, dado a los últimos acontecimientos que vivimos.  
Entre la lluvia nos adentramos en una carretera de tierra, muy irregular, ya montados en el Jeep; debido a la irregularidad del camino, iba saltando en mi asiento constantemente, por lo que Edward y yo no conversamos demasiado, solo le pregunte si serian capaz de jugar al béisbol con esa clase de tormenta y me contesto que no llovería cuando lleguemos, solo estarían los indispensables truenos, según había predicho Alice; y al parecer no estaba equivocada poco a poco la imponente tormenta se fue apaciguando, convirtiéndose en una llovizna suave y dejando escapar en ocasiones el turquesa del cielo entre las nubes.  
Anduvimos por esa carretera un tiempo mas, hasta que se termino el camino, que fue tapado por una muralla de grandes pinos.  
-Lo siento Bella, pero desde aquí, tendremos que ir a pie- se disculpo sin sentirlo en verdad, por que conservaba una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios desde hace un buen tiempo.  
Recordé por un momento lo que era viajar sobre la espalda de Edward a la velocidad de la luz y toda mi valentía huyo por la ventana del auto.  
- Bueno, nos vemos al rato- le salude y me acomode en el asiento, tal vez no se refería a viajar en su espalda, pero tampoco era buena idea para alguien como yo, adentrarse en un largo camino por el bosque lleno de enormes y frustrantes obstáculos.  
Antes de darme en cuenta, se aproximo a mí, desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y me bajo del Jeep. Algo desorientada acomode mis pies en el suelo y parpadee varias veces, pude notar que ya no caía una gota del cielo, a pesar de que las nubes seguían encerrando al sol y que se oían impactantes truenos, al parecer, Alice nunca se equivocaba.  
- No te harás la difícil ahora ¿verdad?- pregunto Edward enarcando una de sus cejas.  
- No es hacerme la difícil Edward, por que no es difícil, no viajare a la velocidad de la luz otra vez, me gusta la velocidad normal, no he olvidado la ultima vez- Recordé y me dieron nauseas, había sido hace ya un tiempo, pero aun recordaba perfectamente la sensación de vértigo que sentí y no estaba dispuesta a repetirla.  
Edward se acerco ami, me acorralo, situando sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y mi espalda quedo contra la puerta del Jeep, esto me traía un no muy grato recuerdo, sabia perfectamente lo que pretendía hacer, manipularme.  
-¿No confías en mi Bella?- susurro poniendo a trabajar a sus encantos, sus ojos sobre los míos, su aroma celestial y su profunda voz, ¿Cómo era que, a pesar de saber lo que tramaba, estaba cayendo en su trampa tan fácilmente?  
-La ultima vez que me preguntaste eso, no la pase muy bien- Dije logrando que bajara su mirada apenado, ahora se sentía culpable por intentar manipularme nuevamente, un punto para Bella.  
-Lo siento, pero ¿A que le temes? – Suspiro conectando sus ojos con los míos nuevamente, quizás ahora no lo estaba haciendo con el propósito de manipularme, pero aun así mis neuronas se desconectaron y no lograba pensar claramente.  
-A morir, terminaremos estrellados contra un árbol, a ti no te pasara nada, pero a mi de enserio me dolerá- hice una mueca y agregue- y claro que a marearme también.  
-¿Acaso crees, que con todo el fuerzo que pongo en protegerte de mi mismo, dejare que un árbol te haga daño?-  
-Bueno, no, creo que no- acepte- Pero aun así, el mareo…  
-Bella, solo cierra los ojos, no tienes por que temer, no sucederá nada, todo estará bien- Suspire, estaba ganando, no había mas que decir.  
-Solo prométeme que le prestaras atención al camino- sonrío complacido y asintió- y que no dejaras que ningún árbol intente matarme-  
-Lo prometo- aseguro- ¿estas lista?  
-Espero que sea una pregunta retórica- dije provocando su risa y en un rápido movimiento termine colgando de su espalda, enrede mis manos en su cuello con tanto fervor que si el necesitara respirar, creo que seria un problema, mis piernas se afianzaron a su cintura y cerré mis ojos con fuerza aunque aun no había empezado a correr.  
-No abras los ojos- me advirtió y hundí mi cabeza en su espalda.  
Tenia miedo de abrir los ojos, el me advirtió que no lo haga pero no sabia si estábamos corriendo ya, podía sentir el viento azotarse contra mi cuerpo y mis cabellos desordenarse, pero nada mas, me concentre y creí oír el paso acelerado de los pies de Edward, pero no estaba segura de ello, era como si voláramos, sus pies no parecían tocar el suelo y no nos movíamos bruscamente como debería hacerlo para esquivar los gigantescos árboles o las ramas que se cruzaban en nuestro camino y de las cuales aun ni siquiera había sentido un rasguño.  
Unos segundos después creí que nos habíamos detenido, pero no estaba tan segura como para atreverme a mirar.  
-No fue tan malo ¿Verdad?- pronuncio esa dulce y aterciopelada voz, levante mi cabeza y vi que estábamos en medio del bosque, rodeados de altos pinos y helechos por todos lados, nos habíamos detenido al fin pero… ¿No se suponía que tendríamos que estar en un claro?  
-Creo que fue mejor que la anterior- acepte e intente soltar mis piernas de su cintura sin caer bruscamente en el piso.  
Cuando por fin estuve de pie Edward me tendió su mano.  
-¿Lista para ver un partido de béisbol al estilo vampiro?- pregunto entusiasmado y yo compartí su sentimiento, asentí tomando su mano, me llevo a su lado bien cerca y me beso suavemente el pelo- Vamos entonces.  
Caminamos un poco esquivando helechos y árboles hasta llegar por fin a un enorme claro mucho más grande que un campo de béisbol.  
Divise que toda la familia Cullen ya estaba allí, cerca nuestro estaba Esme que parecía esperarnos, con una calida sonrisa en los labios y los demás estaban a lo lejos, tanto que casi no podía verlos, solo parecían estar preparándose para el juego.  
Esme se acerco a nosotros velozmente.  
-Los estábamos esperando- Sonrío- Espero que disfrutes el juego Bella-  
-Estoy deseosa de verlo- Sonreí también y en ese momento Alice se acerco a nosotros corriendo con gráciles movimientos.  
-Ya es hora- Anuncio y al instante un ensordecedor trueno sonó en el cielo- Hola Bella- Me saludo con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a su hermano- ¿Vienes?- Le pregunto y este me miro ami.  
-Quiero verte ganar Edward- Pedí mientras le guiñaba un ojo; Río por lo bajo y se alejo con Alice tan rápido que casi no los pude ver hasta que llegaron al lado de los demás.  
-Ven- me indico Esme y empezamos a caminar hacia unas rocas planas que estaban más cerca del área de juego, en ese momento pude ver a Carlisle marcando las bases, o eso creía, aunque estaban muy separadas unas de otras.  
-¿No jugaras con ellos?- pregunte a Esme con algo de timidez.  
-No, ser árbitro me gusta, además de que alguien se tiene que encargar de que no hagan trampa- Rió y la acompañe.  
Caminamos bastante, Esme hubiera llegado en segundos, pero se estaba acompasando pacientemente a mi ritmo. Llegamos a donde al parecer eran los límites del campo, note que ya habían formado los equipos.

Alice tenía la bola en su poder y supuse que donde se encontraba era la base de lanzamiento.  
Emmett iba a batear, sostenía entre sus manos un brillante bate de aluminio, adopto la pose de bateo y Jasper se situó detrás de él, para atrapar la bola para su equipo.

-Empecemos- Dijo Esme y supe que todos la habían oído a pesar de que hablara en un tono normal, concentro su vista en el juego y yo hice lo mismo- Batea.  
Dirigí mi mirada a Alice quien se preparo para lanzar, sostuvo la pelota con ambas manos y la arrojo con fuerza, aunque no estuve segura de ello, porque no pude seguir la trayectoria de esta, pero no parecía que Emmett allá logrado pegarle, fue ese en el momento que me percate de que Jasper sostenía la bola en su mano.  
-Strike uno - Murmuro Esme.

Jasper devolvió la bola a Alice y otra vez no pude seguir su trayectoria, ya que al instante en que la lanzaban, esta se volvía invisible, al menos para mis ojos.  
Alice se preparo para hacer otro lanzamiento. Esta vez Emmett consiguió golpearla y el sonido del impacto fue tan atronador que se asemejaba a los truenos… En ese instante lo entendí, por eso los necesitaban para jugar.  
La bola se perdió en el espeso bosque tan rápido, que creí que no serian capaces de encontrarla nunca.  
Emmett se torno una figura borrosa que corría atravesando las bases y Carlisle lo seguía, en ese instante note que Edward había desaparecido.

-¡Out!- cantó Esme y vi como Edward salía del bosque con la bola en su mano para mi gran asombro mire a Esme sorprendida y esta sonrío.

-Emmett será el que batea más fuerte aquí, pero la velocidad de Edward lo iguala bastante- me explico.  
Mis ojos no se despegaron ni un segundo del juego, cada instante en que parpadeaba, algo me perdía, era imposible concentrarme muy bien en donde estaba la bola en cada momento pero pude seguir el partido bastante bien, el marcador era muy peleado así que aun no se sabia quien ganaría.  
Estaba viendo a Alice nuevamente en la base de lanzamiento con la bola en su mano cuando me di cuenta que se detuvo, a pesar de la distancia, note su expresión confundida y a Edward que le dirigía una mirada de incredulidad, Alice poso sus ojos en mi y antes de que mis ojos pudieran darse cuenta, ella estaba parada frente a mi con el ceño fruncido, me quede algo sobresaltada por su aparición repentina.  
-Bella- pronuncio lentamente y pude ver a Edward detrás de ella, refunfuñando y algo enojado- Creo que tu hermano ha venido a buscarte…  
-¿Que?- No podía creerlo ¿Hasta que punto llegaría el instinto sobre protector de Ian? Esto ya era demasiado, no iba a soportarlo mas.  
-Y tendremos que ir a buscarlo, esta a punto de perderse- Murmuro Edward molesto, ¡Lo sabia! ni siquiera un vampiro lector de mentes podría soportar a mi hermano- Al parecer los mapas no son su fuerte...  
-¿Que tan lejos esta? - Pregunte, Edward ya había dejado claro que habría que ir a buscarlo, sabia que era demasiado fácil para alguien el perderse aquí, era un lugar gigantesco lleno de altos pinos, y arbustos, el césped que aun estaba mojado por la lluvia que había cesado solo hace un rato, el apenas lograba ubicarse en el verde de Forks y amenos que quisiera perderlo… No era una mala idea, pero no lo haría, al menos no hoy  
-No tanto...- Musito Alice que ya no estaba frente a mí, se había deslizado en algún momento junto a Jasper que se había acercado a ver la escena con una expresión divertida.  
-En tiempo humano por favor- Pedí haciendo que Alice riera, ¿Por que sentía como si fuera algún entretenimiento para ellos? Sabía perfectamente la respuesta, era una humana… y bastante patosa.  
-A unos 10 minutos- Dijo Edward con su vista perdida entre los gigantescos robles, al instante pude sentir su brazo rodear mi cintura, empujándome suavemente para que siguiera su paso- Vámonos ya o tu hermano terminara en Seattle antes de que se de cuenta.  
-Tu no vendrás- Pronuncie parándome en seco, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos dorados que me hacían perder la razón, con un destello de sorpresa y confusión en ellos.  
-¿Por que no, Bella? Después de todo en algún modo también estoy implicado en esto; No permitiré que mi novia vague sola por ahí, no te imaginas las cosas que podrían pasarte si no estoy contigo -Dijo con un deje de histeria en su voz, hablaba tan rápido que mis oídos apenas habían podido diferenciar una palabra de otra, ¿Me parecía a mi o estaba rodeada de sobre protectores? - Voy a ir contigo, tu hermano no cambiara de opinión solo porque este allí Bella.  
-Si lo hará, no quiero que vengas conmigo, no puedes, tengo que hablar con él a solas-  
-Bella, escúchame bien, no voy a dejarte andar por aquí sola-Dijo empleando el poder de sus ojos sobre mi. Sabia perfectamente lo que se disponía a hacer, pero no iba a dejarme manipular de nuevo. Este era un juego que ambos podíamos jugar.  
-Por favor Edward, si no hablo ahora jamás podré hacerlo, Ian tiene que entender que estoy bien contigo, que te amo solo a ti, y que puedo cuidarme sola- Dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, estuve apunto de hacer un puchero, pero no era mi estilo y mientras él enarqueaba una ceja- Y si, si puedo ir sola- Le asegure, y comenzaba a enfadarme, sabia perfectamente cuanto odiaba que me recordaran que solo era una frágil y débil humana- ¡Por favor! – Le roge.  
Edward dudo un momento, pero se rindió, me mostró el camino por el cual debía ir, algo inseguro, de que no fuera por donde debería ir.

Comenzaba a pensar que esos diez minutos los cuales dijo Alice solo eran para mí, porque tropezaba a cada instante y ella lo sabía. El cielo volvió a teñirse de gris lamento, era claro que la lluvia me cubriría en cualquier momento. El rocío aun no se había esfumado de este lugar, caminaba entre los arbustos y enredaderas, que colgaban de los altos y viejos robles, ya comunes de aquí, cuando logre divisar una cabellera del mismo color que la mía, un silueta de espaldas a mi, sujetando algo entre sus manos. Ian no estaba tan lejos como pensaba. Este volteo automáticamente, encontrándome con los verdes ojos de mi hermano fijos en mi y abrió su boca para hablar.  
-¿Por que estas aquí?- Dije furiosa mientras Ian solo hacia indiferencia a mi estado y me aproxime a él, hasta quedar frente a frente.  
-¿Por que mas lo estaría? ¡Estaba buscándote! - Soltó molesto, apretujando entre sus manos el mapa, arrugándolo completamente- ¡¿Tienes una idea de cuanto tiempo he estado caminado tratando de hallar ese maldito claro?!  
-No tenias porque hacerlo, te dije perfectamente que llegaría tarde- Dije también elevando mi tono de voz.  
-¿Enserio?... no recuerdo esa parte -Dijo en un falso tono inocente, haciendo que me enfureciera aun mas.  
-¿Como es que llegaste aquí?- Pregunte tomándolo desprevenido.  
-Ese no es el punto, Bella - Dijo dando vuelta los ojos- Vámonos ya de aquí, necesito darme una ducha...-Pronuncio tomándome por la muñeca, estrechándome contra él que caminaba rápidamente esquivando todos los arbustos y maleza que se interponían en su camino  
-No iré- Sentencie parándome en seco y zafando mi muñeca de su mano.

Note como me miraba de una forma asesina, cuando su expresión cambio de repente por alguna razón, sus ojos se abrieron como platos fijos en mi o más bien detrás de mí.

Voltee inmediatamente, para ver lo que el. Tres hermosas figuras se posaron frente a nosotros dos hombres y una mujer; Permaneciendo a solo unos metros de nuestra posición... Lo supe al instante, vampiros.

Cerraron filas conforme avanzaban con cautela hacia donde nos hallábamos mostrando el natural recelo de una manada de depredadores ante sus potenciales presas. Su paso era gatuno, andaban de forma muy similar a la de un felino al acecho. Sus ropas se veían deshilachadas por el uso e iban descalzos. Los hombres llevaban el pelo corto y la rutilante melena pelirroja de la chica estaba llena de hojas y otros restos del bosque. El que supuse seria líder era sin duda el más agraciado, con su piel de tono oliváceo debajo de la característica palidez y los cabellos de un brillantísimo negro, era de constitución mediana, musculoso, por supuesto. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida que permitió entrever unos deslumbrantes colmillos blancos.

La mujer tenía un aspecto más salvaje, en parte por la melena revuelta y alborotada por la brisa. Su mirada iba y venía incesantemente de un lado a otro, sobre todo a Ian que ahora estaba a mi lado, no me había percatado en ningún momento de ello, al instante pude sentir como tomo mi mano nuevamente, a pesar de que no lo sabia, el pudo sentir el miedo característico de la presa.

El segundo hombre, de cabellos dorados, era bien fornido. Sus labios formaron casi de una manera automática una sonrisa cruel que surco su rostro hasta estos instantes. Sin embargo, su mirada era de una calma absoluta, pero... sus ojos eran diferentes a los Cullen. No eran dorados o negros, como había de esperar, sino de un intenso rojo fuego, con una tonalidad perturbadora y siniestra.

Cuando la mujer pelirroja, se acerco peligrosamente a nosotros, el miedo se había apoderado de mi, apreté fuertemente la mano de Ian, que parecía hipnotizado por aquella mujer.  
Al instante una ráfaga de viento azoto mi rostro, unos helados brazos me envolvieron, pude sentir una gélida respiración sobre en mi nuca, logrando que me paralizara por completo.


End file.
